Truth and Destiny (Chapter 23 NEW!)
by DragonX
Summary: Chapter 23 is up!! I been gone for awhile sorry for the delay!!
1. Truth and Destiny Prologue

Truth and Destiny 

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura neither do I own Breath of Fire…all characters belong to the corresponding game/anime series…all original characters belong to me. 

**_ _**

**_Authors Note: Well this is my first attempt to link an anime and a RPG together…if you have seen CCS you will most probably understand it…don't worry if you don't understand BoF very well…there won't be too much of it that you will need to play the game to understand, most if it is pretty self explanatory. Any constructive review will be appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the fic._**

Prologue:

It's been 1 year since Sakura discovered the "Sakura Cards", but the weird things that were happening kept on happening…Sakura, Lee, Kuro and Ure (I don't know the translation of Julian's (Yukito) true form so…) aren't any closer finding the real troublemaker as they were before. But besides that…there were something else going on and Sakura is going to face that is beyond her wildest dream…

It was just another school day for Sakura…and yes our young heroine is late for school as usual…

"Ohhhh…I'm late…I'm late…" she says.

"Sakura if you woke up earlier this wouldn't happen you know…" Kero said sarcastically.

"Don't remind me Kero," she says…then she gasps…she feels something weird on her back…

"What's wrong Sakura you don't look right…" Kero says, floating up to her.

"There are 2 bumps on my back" she replies, stretching her arms touching them.

"WHAT??" Kero says…looking at her back…true enough there were 2 bumps coming out of her back. "Do they hurt??" Kero asked, gently touching them.

"For some reason they don't…" Sakura replied. 

"Weird…" Kero replies " I don't recall you bumping into anything recently…did you?"

"No…" Sakura answered… "AHHH…I totally forgot!! I still have school!!!" she shrieks…

With that she rushed into the living room…

"Good morning, Dad!" She says as she approaches the dinner table.

"Good morning, Sakura…" He says smiling.

"Good morning, monster…" Her brother says…not changing his expression on his face…to his surprise she didn't say anything back, but a visible tear did from on her face. 

What's wrong…he thinks…then he noticed the two bumps on her back…he gasps, uh-oh this isn't good…he said to himself. Then the 2 went off to school again…without further ado. 

Soon enough…Sakura and her brother were out, Sakura on her trusty in-line skates and her brother on his bike.

"Sakura…" he started softly… "I'm sorry about this morning…"

"Huh??" Sakura was puzzled.

"I know more than you think…" he said quietly.

Sakura looked at her older brother…no he can't know all that…she thought…or can he?

Her thought was cut off by a shadow within the distance…

"Yukito!!" Sakura cried happily.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan" he says smiling. 

"Good morning." She replied back.

  
"Good morning, Yukito." Touya said.

"Good morning." He replies.

Typical morning…add or take a few Sakura thought. She took a glance at the watch Yukito gave her, boy…I hope I'm not late she thought!

In the classroom…

"Good morning, Sakura." Tomoyo said happily.

"Good morning, Tomoyo." Sakura said smiling.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "You don't look too good…"

"Gee, Tomoyo can read me like a book" Sakura thought. "I'll tell you later…now isn't the best time."

Then, there was that familiar footstep… 

"Good morning Sakura…" Li said.

"Good morning, Lee…" Sakura said.

At that time the bell rang…class time…

"Yup…" thought Sakura…this is one typical school day…except for the bumps…

Math class was as usually…then History class proceeded…then it was Sakura's favorite class…P.E. class…but those 2 "bumps" affected her more than she thought it would, finally her long school day was over, and Sakura and Tomoyo was walking home as usual.

"So…can you tell me what's wrong now Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well…it's like this…" Sakuara explained. "I woke up this morning and found these two bumps on my back." She said. 

"Huh?" Tomoyo exclaimed, she looked at Sakura's back, sure enough two bumps were on her back… "Do they hurt?" she asked.

"No…Kero asked me that also…strangely it doesn't hurt, and no I don't think I bumped into anything recently." She said.

Tomoyo touched the bumps… "Weird…it doesn't seem like a wound…it more like it is part of your body."

"Hopefully, it will be gone by tomorrow morning…" Sakura said.

"Yea…" Tomoyo replied. 

With that the two friends went they're separate ways…

# The Next Morning…

_ _

## RINGGGG… RINGGG…

**_ _**

Sakura woke up right as she heard the inferno alarm…she sat up…rubbed her eyes a little.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Kero said.

"Yea, good morning…" She looked at the clock…it was a little past seven o'clock. 

"At least I have plenty of time this morning…" she thought. Then she checked her back…hoping the two "bumps" would disappear by now…but instead…they just grew bigger…

"Ahhh…" she exclaimed "I can't go to school looking like THIS." 

Kero flew over…he looked at her back.

"Whoa." He said "How did that happen…can you mange to hide them under your uniform…" he asked.

"I'll try…" she said… as she tried to get the right position so the "bumps" won't look too suspicious under her uniform. "Ugh…" She exclaimed… "This is SOO uncomfortable." She said.

She attempted to put on her backpack… "Ahh…" she exclaimed when the heavy books crushed her bumps. Then she proceeded to hold her backpack in her hands. 

After she got ready…she proceeded to the lower level…there was her father cooking breakfast, and her brother already starting his breakfast. After they exchanged greetings…Sakura sat down on her chair…then she bumped her back into the chair…and winced in pain. 

"Sakura…are you alright?" Touya asked quietly. There was a surprising tone of kindness and concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, older brother" She responded, then in a lower voice… "I'll tell you later, brother."

He immediately knew what she meant…she didn't want her father to worry…he smiled to himself… "That's Sakura…" he thought "Other people always come before herself." 

"Okay…" he replied softly "But be sure you tell me okay?." He said.

"I will…" she said.

After they're breakfast…Touya was on his bike as usual and Sakura on her in-line skates.

"So…going to tell me what happened Sakura…" Touya said.

"Well…" She turned around…and did her best to show the things on her back to her brother… "That is…" she said.

Touya almost fell off his bike when he saw them…he knew something wasn't right although he wasn't expecting this…

"SAKURA…" he was practically screaming… "Why didn't you tell me earlier!!"

"Well…" she started "well…" she couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"This is serious…" he started "Something is very natural but very disturbing about those…" he continued.

"What do you mean, big brother…" Sakura asked.

"I see what others can't see, I feel what others can't feel…I know more than you think I do… Sakura…those feel perfectly natural but something seems odd about them…" he said.

Sakura was speechless…there wasn't much to say…for some reason Touya seem dead serious and didn't have that playful attitude anymore. 

"What in the world is going on" Sakura thought… "This is getting weirder and weirder."

End of Prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Mark Of The Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor do I own BoF…all character belong to they're prospective Anime/RPG series…all original characters (which haven't shown up yet) belong to me. 

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews people…they were really helpful…one response was that Touya lost his powers and Yukito true form is Yui (Darn so they did use Moon in Chinese :P). I haven't seen the end of session 2 so I apologize…I only seen half of it…so it based on what I know so far sorry…so bear with me on that…this chapter might have some slight BoF stuff…but don't worry it pretty self explanatory. Again all feedback will be appreciated. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. _

Chapter 1: The mark of the wing.

**_In the classroom:_**

**_ _**

"Good morning, Sakura." Tomoyo said happily as usual.

"Good morning, Tomoyo." Sakura replied.

"So has those "growth" disappeared yet, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

"No…" Sakura replied softly "They grew even bigger." She said.

"Oh…" Tomoyo said sadly…she knew that it was bugging Sakura but there was nothing much she could do about it. "Oh yea, I think weird things are happening to me too…" she continued. 

Sakura was clearly worried about her friend when Tomoyo made that comment. "What's wrong Tomoyo?" she asked.

"It just a feeling probably nothing…" she answered back.

**_In Sakura's house._**

**_ _**

Sakura dad was in his room alone…he had all the reason to too. Although, Sakura didn't know it, he too has been watching…

"'She' is growing more and more powerful as time goes by your majesty…she is even approaching her wing day," he said to no one in particular. "You should be proud my majesty…the time is about to come to awaken the others…they're test will be coming soon…but are they ready for it??" 

He walks to another corner of the room…and started to chant…

"I summon the powers of dark and light, come to me my minions as I summon thee to do my bidding…show yourselves upon me NOW!!" he did a swift swing with his hand…a ball of light shot out…and then it materialized…3 winged beast appeared. 

"You know what to do don't you??" he asked. The beasts nodded simultaneously… "Good then, approach them at the night…and don't hurt them too much understood?" Again they nodded and then flew away.

"Be on your guard…you can do it if you put your heart in it." Then he walked out of his hidden room and drove to work.

# Back at school…lunchtime…

Sakura, Tomoyo and Li were having lunch together… they were all chatting happily and eating their lunches…but suddenly…

"Ahh.." she screamed. Obviously something was hurting her…

"SAKURA!!!" Li and Tomoyo both shouted out at the same time…

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked in a hurry.

"…Back…hu..r..ts…ahh…" she winced in pain…

"Quickly, Li…let's carry her to some place that has no people…I have a very bad feeling of this." Tomoyo said.

Li nodded, both of them carried her to the nearest open space that they can find. They placed Sakura down gently on the grass and tried to figure out what was wrong…little do they know the answer was already sprouting…

**_ _**

**_*RRRRIIIPPP*_**

**_ _**

The back of Sakura's shirt spilt open while two white wings grew out from them…they were beautiful, they looked better than the wings that the fly card gave her…and bigger too…Sakura's two friends stared in awe of the beauty. Sakura finally opened her eyes since the pain was gone. She saw the dumbfounded look on her friend faces…a little confused she opened her mouth…

"What's wrong you guys look like you seen a ghost…" Sakura said.

"Uh…er…Sakura??" Tomoyo started.

"You have w…w…wi…n…gs on you…r ba…ck…" Li continued.

"Uh…" Sakura started. "I not using the fly card right now…" she continued. Then she understood this had nothing to do with the cards…it was happening she grew wings.

Soon, the three friends were talking about the mysterious growths, trying to find out where the wings came from. They're discussion was in vain so instead of worrying about it they decided what they can do with it, so for the next few hours they were testing if Sakura could fly with them…well after a while she could fly but since she wasn't used to having real wings she could control them very well…but still for the threesome it was pretty exciting…

"Wow…way cool Sakura…" Tomoyo said. "Now you can fly without the "fly" card…think of the possibilities now…" she added.

"Yea…" Li agreed. "_She **REALLY **looks like an angel now…_" he thought…not notice his face turning slightly pink. "So, Sakura how are you going to hide THAT from everyone…" Li said stating one of the biggest problems with it.

"Uh…you got a point there Li…" Sakura said. "And even if I could how am I going to hide it from my father??" 

"You could probably hide them somewhere…" Tomoyo said. "maybe try to fold it a little…" she continued.

"Let me try that…" Sakura responded. She struggles to hide her wings…but in doesn't work… "Ohhh…" she said nervously…then an idea hit her… "Let me call Kero…he might have an idea on what's happening here…" so…that's what they do… 

"Hello??" Kero says.

"Kero, come to my school pronto okay, and fly high so you won't be seen." Sakura says.

"Huh…" Kero says. "What's the emergency…" he asks.

"No time to explain." Sakura says. "I'll tell you when you get here." 

"Uh…okay." Kero says hanging up.

**_A little while later…_**

**_ _**

"SAKURA" A familiar voice called.

The group heard it…and immediately knew who it was…

"Kero!" They said simultaneously. 

Kero flew down… "So, what's up Sakura?" he asked. "Oh yea…nice wings there Sakura…" he said quickly…then he caught him self… "NICE WINGS?? SAKURA SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE THAT TYPE OF WINGS??" 

  
Sakura sweated "That's the problem, Kero." Sakura said "These came from the bumps and isn't a fly card trick here." 

"WHAT?" Kero exclaimed. The group explained…Kero nodded quietly as he listened the group's story.

"This is most serious…" he said. "Hiding it will be easy…but we can't hide it forever…" Kero said.

"Kero how do I hide it for now?" Sakura asked. "We can think of a more permanent plan when we get home." She added.

"Okay…" Kero dug out a card…on it was a person hiding behind a wall…and big letters that said HIDE. "Crow Reed used this when I needed to go public…and didn't want others to see me why don't you give it a try?" he said.

"Okay…" she looks around making sure no one is looking… "The key that lays within stars, I command you as the new owner of the cards Sakura…break thy seal and form the wand!!" Then she grabbed the card…

"Card of Crow…I order you as the new owner Sakura, please change to your new form…HIDE CARD!!!" she brings her wand down to the card…the card dispelled…a spirit that came out…it glittered brightly and then it came glittering down…and making Sakura disappear little by little, until she couldn't be seen at all.

  
"Weird…" Tomoyo said. Sakura tested this "new" card and tried to sneak up on Tomoyo…but to Sakura's surprise… "Sakuara? What are you doing in back of me?" Tomoyo asked.

"How did you know I was there?" Sakuara asked.

"I don't know…" she replied. "Somehow I can feel your presence there…that's what I was saying earlier today… I get these weird vibes recently." 

"Huh…weird…" Sakura said. "First I grow wings, then you feel different what else can go wrong?" 

"Uh…" Li said suddenly "I sorry to say…but I also encountered some weird stuff…recently when I am in training…I beat my past records so easily now, and I sense that my speed and strength are almost unnatural…" he said.

"I just HAD to ask." Sakura said.

It wasn't easy…but they finally got home…

Sakura took a peek to check if anyone was home…she didn't see anyone so the group made a bee line to Sakura's room…

**_In Sakura's Room…_**

**_ _**

Sakura disabled the Hide card…and the friends began to talk about how they go about how they were going to hide the wings from everyone else…

"We could have Sakura wear a large cloak at all times…" Li suggested.

"Uh…that would be unpractical and pretty hot Li…" Tomoyo said. "Especially when it summer time, besides people will get suspicious too…how about I make a winged costume for Sakura so people will dismiss it as a fake wing…plus I can get some cute shots of Sakura too." 

"What?? That won't work either…it might work when Sakura's NOT at school but what if she has school, she forced to wear her uniform at those times." Li said.

The conversation was going nowhere and it was getting late and dark outside…Li and Tomoyo concentrated on shooting each other ideas down…

"ENOUGH" Sakura said firmly "fighting isn't getting us anywhere…" then she stop at mid sentence…she closed her eyes as if she sensed something…

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked anxiously "Is it a Crow Car…" she stopped…then she too closed her eyes…as she was sensing the same thing. Then Li joined in too…

"Do you guys feel it too…" Sakura asked opening her eyes. They nodded…

"It doesn't feel like a Crow card but it very powerful…" Li said.

"I don't like this guys…" Tomoyo said. "This doesn't feel right." 

"We should check it out…" Sakura said. "Just in case…it is a Crow card or something…" Sakura continued.

"I'm with you Sakura…" Kero said "Although I don't smell and Crow cards but this aura is really bugging me." 

"If you guys are going so am I…" Li said. "You can't be too careful." 

"Then I'm in also…plus I might get some good shot too…oh yea…let me get your outfits too…although I need to revise Sakura's since she has wings on her back now." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Oui…" Sakura said sweating. "Do we have to?"

"Of course you'll look so cute in it…" Tomoyo replied…

"Oui…" Sakura replied. 

After awhile…Li was in his usual outfit the green Tai-Chi outfit…Tomoyo was in her standard outfit too…Sakura on the other hand was in a pinkish red dress that went down to her knees, and two very white wings that stands out in the darkness…they were around Penguin Park…where they thought the strong aura was coming from. Little do they know that three winged beast were also watching them in a tree nearby…waiting for them…

End of Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth

# Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor do I own BoF…all characters belong to the corresponding game/anime series…all original characters belong to me (although none has show up yet. 

Authors Note: Sorry this one is a little late…I got a little caught up in College and other stuff…and the sequel to my favorite series (BOF) has been pushed back again :( . Anyway… I'm trailing a little too far from the subject here…Again all constructive reviews will be appreciated…tell me how I'm doing so far…and thanks for the good past reviews they have motivate me to keep writing this fic.

# *I have mentioned a "Fou" in the story…that's just the name of the yellow papers that Li uses in Chinese. I have absolutely no idea how to say it in English…Anyways…I'll just shut up now so you can read the fic.

# Chapter 2. The Truth 

** **

"Hmm…are you sure that you got it right?" Kero asked. 

"For the tenth time yes…I am sure…I feel them they are around here…" Sakura replied. 

"Yea…I feel it too, but where???" Li said to no one in particular.

The friends had reached a dilemma they know something out there, but they don't know what, they know that it around the place they are but they don't know where…then they heard footsteps approaching…

"Oh no…" Sakura said panicking… "I can't let anyone see me like THIS." 

"Quick up the tree…" Li said, with that he took a jump on the tree, Sakura who was getting used to the wings flew up to the branch…and helped Tomoyo up also…there they sat there looking at who it might be.

As the dark figure walked into the light…the foursome couldn't believe their eyes…especially Sakura she sat there wide eyed "Please tell me this is dream." She thought, she pinched herself just to make sure she was awake. There her father stood…yet with the same white wings as she herself has, wearing a suit of armor with Sakura would never imagined her father with…a lance in his hand…he looked around…and said in a deep voice "Sakura…I know your out there…we have a lot to talk about…" 

"Well looks like we solved the mystery of Sakura's wings." Kero said plainly.

"SAKURA…please let me explain…" her dad shouted on.

"Well…what do we do now, Sakura?" Kero asked.

"I don't know…maybe we should listen to what he has to say…then again that spear doesn't look too inviting." She replied.

"Hmm…although I don't think he's going to use that spear to hurt us…" Tomoyo began.   
  


"Don't tell me it's one of those feelings right?" Li asked.

"Yea…" Tomoyo replied.

"I think at least I should go down to see what's going on…I mean he is my father…but none of you needs to follow me…it my problem and I don't see why you guys should be dragged into it also." Sakura said.

"Sakura haven't you figured it out?" Tomoyo said.

  
"Figured what out?" she asked quizzically. 

"We are with you Sakura, we were from the beginning and we are now…" Li said.

"You got that right." Kero added in.

"Thanks guys…I don't know what to say…" Sakura said softly.

"You don't need to say anything…" Li said drawing his sword…he saw Sakura looking at him as if saying "Is THAT really necessary?" 

  
"Just in case things get ugly…you can't be too careful…" Li explained.

Sakura nodded… "Are you guys ready…?" She asked…the friends nodded…with that they all jumped down (or flew down in Kero and Sakura's case and climbed down in Tomoyo case) the tree.

"Ahh…so there you are Sakura…" her dad said.

"What's going on Dad?" Sakura asked…

"Well…first I'm not really your father…" he said. "Second, I will tell you more only if you four pass my first test…" he said snapping his fingers…the winged beasts flew by his side. Sakura and the team gasps, so THAT'S what was giving the Aura.

"Fight them with all you've got…" he continued.

Sakura noticed that she didn't have much of a choice…

"The key that lays within stars, I command you as the new owner of the cards Sakura…break thy seal and form the wand!!" As usual she summoned her trusty wand…Li with his sword and Kero who just finished transforming to his true form. 

"Impressive…" her father said "But you need better tools than that Sakura…" He raised his spear… "O rapier of wind…accept your owner that bears the mark of thy wing!" he swung the weapon the weapon shot out a gleam of light onto Sakura's wand.

A blinding light flashed emitted from the wand. "Ahh" they all gasped at the same time…after the light faded…there was a elegant rapier in the place of her wand…it gleamed as the light posts shined their light on it.

"That is the rapier of the wing…only certain people are allowed and able to wield it, Sakura…" her father said. "Now…show me if you are worthy of keeping it…" he motions for the beast to attack. 

The beasts were faster than everyone anticipated…in the flash of the eye all three surrounded the group.

"Well looks like we don't have much of a choice here…" Li said.

"Thanks for pointing out the BLOODY obvious Li." Kero said sarcastically.

"Can you to be stop that and work together for once?" Sakura yelled.

One of the beasts dashed in for the attack…and took a slash at Sakura…luckily Sakura was faster…she jumped a step backwards…and raised her sword and parried the hit, but the force was greater than she expected…so she tumbled backwards after the attack. 

"SAKURA!!!" Li yelled…and ran to Sakura's aid…but the second beast attacked…Li couldn't react fast enough…the slash ripped his sleeve and drew blood…he gritted his teeth in pain…

"LI!" Sakura screamed standing up… "Kero…protect Tomoyo!!" Kero nodded in response and flew in front of Tomoyo and covered his wings around her. 

Sakura started to think quickly…she could try to use the time card…but what will happen then? Or maybe she should use the dash card? Then she came up with the most obvious question…she didn't have her wand anymore…she had the 'rapier of wing', whatever that was…how was she supposed to activate a card now?

She was still lost in thought when she just notice that suddenly a claw was in her face…

But it didn't reach her…some mysterious veil protected her from the hit…Sakura was very surprised…she looked around and saw Tomoyo praying and bluish energy flowing out of her. 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted "Where did you learn that?" 

Without changing her stance she open her eyes slowly, "You know I don't know…I just had a feeling it would work." Then something seem to hit her…she looked at the enemy carefully…

"SAKURA! LI! USE LIGHTING ATTACKS ON IT!!!" she screamed.

Sakura and Li both nodded when they heard Tomoyo…

"The God of Lighting… Grant me POWER… GI GI RO LING!" he yelled as he took out his Fou* and hit it with his sword…lighting began to strike as the Fou began to release it power, a powerful bolt of lighting hit one of the beast…

It was too much the beast couldn't withstand the punishment…and disappeared.

"It works, it really works…" Li shouted in surprise. "Quick, Sakura use the lighting card." 

Sakura started to panic…she took out the lighting card…but how was she supposed to use it…then it hit her, Li has once used the cards with sword, it wouldn't hurt to try it. 

"Card of Clow, I order you as your new owner Sakura, please change to your new form!!! Thunder Card!!!" She hit the card with the tilt of her blade…

But to everyone's dismay…nothing happened.

"Oui…" Sakura sweated "NOT AGAIN…I used the right words." She groaned.

"I'll keep 'em busy Sakura…so you have time to use your card, but I don't know how long I can hold them off." Li said.

"I don't know if I can do it…Li why don't you try another one of you Fou's." Sakura replied parrying another hit with her rapier.

"Cause they probably are prepared for it…you can't trick them with the same thing…these guys are much too smart for that, besides that's the last thunder Fou I had with me, I wasn't expecting this to happen." He replied.

"Great…this is just perfect." Sakura sighed. Now what, she needs to activate the card…but it didn't seem to be working. "What do I do now?" Sakura thought to herself. 

She looked at Li, he was fighting off two of them at the same time… he has improved greatly with that sword in such short time…but he wasn't going to be able to hold them off for much longer.

Sakura held up the card… "Why aren't you coming out?" she whispered softly, "_Because…we are powered by your magic alone, and now that your mature enough…we don't think you need wands and stuff to communicate with us…we think you and us should be as one, so if you need us just call…we will be there, Sakura."_ Sakura gasps, she shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming, it was worth a try she thought.

She put away the card, closed her eyes… "I summon the card of lighting, release now as a storm upon my foes…LIGHTING CARD!!!" she said opening her eyes. The lighting beast appeared without ado, blared it teeth and took a charge at the two beast and shocked them. The beasts screamed in pain and then disappeared. 

"We did it!!" Kero cheered.

"Yea, we did…" Tomoyo said. "Good work, Sakura." 

"It wasn't all me…" Sakura replied blushing. "It was all of us working as a team." 

"Good work…" Sakura's dad said. "I'm impressed, and as promised I will tell you more about what is going on…why don't we go inside, it's a pretty long story. The group nodded and then went back to Sakura's home.

**_In Sakura's home_**_…_

_ _

"Well?" Sakura asked. "What's the story dad."

_ _

"Sakura…" he began "First of all I'm not your father, I was a close friend to your father, but I wasn't him. To understand more of the past I am going to have to tell you guys a story first."

"Sure." They all replied at once. "We want to hear it." Sakura said.

"Long ago…" he began… "The world was filled with different clans, each clan had it own specialty and traits, they all lived peacefully together, until Myria the Goddess of desire came and threatened the world, and it was up to a group of heroes, led by a young blue haired man named…Ryu, lead his friends and defeated the goddess. After that he married the princess of Windia, which is more known as the wing clan, and lead a happy life after that."

"500 years later…" he continued taking a sip of tea. "The world was again threatened by evil, this time it was a more serious matter, Myria had left the 'seed of evil' and it began to grow. This time another young blue haired hero…also named Ryu, lead his friends to battle the evil demon Evans. Later, he too married the princess of the Wing clan."

"Then history kept repeating it self…with different destined heroes, with different goals but ultimately protecting those in need. Until, one day…something really bad has happened. A rogue dragon, cursed the destined bloodline. The curse was that the blue haired boy would never meet the princess of the wing…and that the princess would die in a sad fate. That made the King of the wing worried…so he had all his mages open up a rift to another dimension and sent his most trusted knight with his daughter…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Li asked.

"Patience, Li…I'm getting there…" he replied. "Well…the knight was supposed to take care of the princess until that he feels that she has matured enough and become powerful enough to send her back." 

"Oh my Lord…" Tomoyo began.

Sakura somehow knew what was next… "…Don't tell me…" she added.

"Yes…" her father said. "You…Sakura Nina Wyndia…is that child, and I was the king's most trusted knight.

"OH MY GOD…" was all Li could say.

End of Chapter 2.

__

****


	4. Chapter 3 The Dragon Of Void

# Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor do I own BoF…all characters belong to the corresponding game/anime series…all original characters belong to me. 

# 

# Author Note: Well, here's the overdue Chapter 3, sorry it's a little late…R and R please! Sorry about those empty ones I don't know what happened. Might be a little bug in my comp. But this one's for real, sorry again ^_^*

**_ _**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 3 The Dragon Of Void**

** **

# Another Dimension same time…

**_ _**

"So…the mind of the King saved this destined cycle didn't it?" a voice came out of the darkness.

**_ _**

"Yes…the destined cycle has not been changed because of the curse." A large dragon with bright silver wings said. "The Winged Princess is powerful…but a jade without carving is still just a rock…she will need help, guidance." The dragon looked up, he twitched his big silver wings. 

"Hmmph…so Bahamut, who do you suggest?" The figure slowly came to the light, showing his big white wings and clam cool look on his face. 

"My lord, I suggest we send out the experiment…" Bahamut said.

"You mean the Dragon of the Void?" the voice replied.

"Yes…" Bahamut said plainly.

"You sure she's up to the job?" it asked.

"Yes…she can counter the darkest fiends, and still have the playful, happy go lucky attitude, plus with her knowledge of magic he would be of great asset." Bahamut explained.

"What about her childish nature?" it continued.

  
"That's what she could learn with the princess." Bahamut continued.

"Very well…get her ready for everything I will contact the father…" it said, standing up showing all his dragon features. 

"Aye, my lord Ladon." Bahamut replied. With that he stood up and went to work on his project. 

# Sakura House…

**_ _**

Sakura sat there wide eyed and stumped, it was a lot to take in short period of time, being a princess in a world that you never heard of is hard to take… 

"You…mean…I wasn't born here? Touya isn't my brother? And I'm not supposed to be here?" Sakura yelled.

"Touya isn't your brother…he's my son, that's why he had those hidden powers, but for some reason he didn't grow wings, maybe it's because he's only half-Windian, I do not know. But for now, your highness…you are my first priority right now. That's why we've been polishing you magic skills for some time right now, giving you test by test by test. You surprised us a lot…" he said.

"What do you mean tests?" Sakura said angrily "And do you that's what my whole life's been about? Getting ready to save a world that I don't even know about?"

"Your highness, please, this was all for the best. Your father didn't want to do this but he didn't have much of a choice." 

Sakura didn't reply, instead she ran upstairs into her room and slammed her door shut.

"SAKURA!" Li yelled, he glared at her father, and stood up, but her father pulled him back into his seat…

"She needs time to think about it herself, give her sometime…" he said.

"Look here…" Li started. "I can care less about what her destiny is and all that crap. All I know is that you really hurt her, and I don't want you to do it again." 

"Ha…haha…hahahahaha…" to everyone surprise Sakura father started laughing…

"What's SO funny?" Li said very pissed off, Tomoyo also gave the father a angry glare.

"Nothing, just you remind me of someone else." He said. 

  
"I was wondering…" Tomoyo began.

"Yes?" The father said.

"What were the tests?" Tomoyo continued. 

"The whole cardcapturing thing was a test…" he started.

"WHAT YOU KNEW?" Li said.

"Yea, in fact Clow Reed was one of the mages working on this project, he created the cards and stuff so Sakura could grow in term of magic, it worked…quite a genius he was." He said.

# BEEP BEEP BEEP…

"What's that…?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh…it must be the Dragon God calling…" The dad said standing up. "Excuse me, but I have to go for a little bit, feel free to take as much time as you need on this matter, I know your close friends to Nin…I mean Sakura, and I need your help on this matter."

With that he stood up and left.

"What do you think about all this, Tomoyo?" Li asked quietly.

"I really don't know…this is all so sudden it's like our lives just took a big U-turn." She responded. 

"Especially Sakura's…" Li went on.

"Yea, it wasn't like she didn't have enough things to take care of, poor Sakura." Tomoyo replied.

"I'm going to go talk to Sakura…" Li said.

"Good idea…I'll come too. She can use some support from her friends." 

* * *

# In the hidden room…

**_ _**

"So…they passed the first test…?" A voice said.

"Yes, Lord Bahamut…" The father said. 

"Good…that mean they are almost ready for the final test." Bahamut said.

"Yes, but she isn't taking it that well…" he replied.

"Well…it's a lot to take, and she is very young. I know what will help though." The dragon replied.

"Any help Lord Bahamut can offer would be greatly appreciated." 

"That good…I will transfer her down right now…" Bahamut replied.

"Her??" the father asked puzzled.

"You'll see…" Bahamut replied.

There was a flash of light that enveloped the room…after the light faded there was a little black dragon, standing there stretching out it jet black wings…emitting a little screech. 

"Oh boy, this is just what we needed." The father said.

The dragon opened her eyes "So, Bahamut age hasn't affected your magic ability at all did it?" she chuckled a little.

"So, what your name?" he asked.

"I don't have one…but people call me 'Void'" she said.

"And your specialty?"

"Black magic, especially the elemental void." She replied 

"Ah…" he replied. "But you know my rule?" 

"Hmm?" she said looking at the guy quizzically.

"There is no reason for the princess to follow someone weaker than me…prepare yourself!!" he said as he summoned up his spear and attacked. He took a thrust at the dragon wings.

Void just barely dodged the blow, "HEY! Easy on the wings!"

"Your pretty good but not good enough!" He did a back flip and poked his spear backwards. Void flew up in the air. "Okay…something tells me that your not joking…" Void said.

"No kidding, when did figure THAT one out genius?" he said. He tried did a series of deadly attacks, but Void managed to dodge every one. 

"Okay…no more playing around…" Fujitaka said, "we end this now…by the Wyndians secret technique…whirlwind lance." He jumped up high in the air, bright blue energy flowing through his lance. Void gasped "I don't have much of a choice…" she mumbled. 

"The balance of elements are at risk, by the power of the void element let thy power be a barrier over me!" the dragon threw out her hands…err claws a created a barrier. Fujitaka at that moment threw his spear at the dragon. The spear hit the barrier, but didn't penetrate it, bounced off the shield like a basketball. 

"Very very impressive, Void." Fujitaka exclaimed. "But you can't win by just defending against me." He said.

"Who said I wasn't going to attack?" Void said, she summoned up her weapon, which was a crystal ball appeared in her hand…er…claws. 

"Hahaha…" Fujitaka laughed heartily. "What are you going to do with that? Hope the sunlight fries me to death?" 

"Well…nice guess, but no, this is the Dragon Orb. Only the best of the dragon mages can wield it." She said.

"No…it can't be…" Fujitaka said quietly. 

"Thy end is near, all existence will be denied, you can't defile the element void, Heaven's Void!!!" Void shot out blackish beams from the orb. The beams shot at Fujitaka, it hit its mark, he flew across the room hitting the wall. 

Void flew down from the sky. While Fujitaka recovered from the blast. He smiled. "Very good. Your qualified, Void."

"Thank you…master Fujitaka."

* * * *

**_Near Sakura's Room_**

**_ _**

Li knocked on the door, "Sakura…open up…" Li said. 

"Go away!!" a muffled voice said. 

"Come on, Sakura. We're only here to help." Tomoyo continued. 

"I don't feel like talking right now." The voice continued.

Suddenly, footsteps and flapping can be heard from a distance.

"Great, just perfect! I wonder who that can be." Li said sarcastically.

As the sound approached Li and Tomoyo was surprised to see a dragon in front of them. 

  
"Hi…" the dragon said shyly.

"Who are you?" Asked Tomoyo dryly. 

"Easy I'm here to help." The dragon said.

"You still haven't answered the question." Li replied.

"I'm the Dragon of the Void." The dragon said. 

"Pardon?" Tomoyo asked.

"The most important is we support Sakura now. As I said, I'm here to help." Void said. "Excuse me, let me try to talk to her." 

"You?" Li sneered. "Sakura doesn't even know you, why would she trust you?" 

"Cause, I can relate to her, and sometimes that goes further than trust…" Void replied.

End Of Chapter 3.

**__**

** **


	5. Chapter 4 The Final Test

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or BoF, all characters that they own belong to them, this fic is fan based, it is not for profit. All original characters belong to me, if you wish to use them (not likely) please ask me before hand. 

**_ _**

**_Authors Note: Well here's chapter 4. Enjoy!!! Oh by the way I sketched a picture of Sakura Wyndia, if anyone would like to see it just e-mail me and I will mail it to you. _**

** **

**Chapter 4. The Final Test**

** **

** **

Li, Tomoyo, Void and Fujitaka stood there for hours still unable to convince Sakura to open the door. They had no clue on how long Sakura is going to stay cooped up in her room. 

"This is all your fault…" Li said angrily at Fujitaka.

"Mine? Destiny has to take it course; it was going to happen sooner or later…" he replied.

"Well, if you even bother to tell her the truth maybe this wouldn't of happened!" Tomoyo cried.

"Yea!" Li agreed. 

"Would you all STOP IT…" Void shrieked as loud as she could. "What is done is done, nothing anyone says will change it." She glared with her deep blue eyes. "The most important thing that we help Sakura now." Everyone was silent after that, they seem to all agree silently. She summoned up the dragon orb. 

"What are you doing? Don't tell me your going to blast this door open." Fujitaka said.

"No, I know better than that…" Void replied. She started chanting, a black vortex opened…

"What's that?" Li asked.

"It's for teleporting, usually I'm not allowed to do this but I think desperate times call for desperate measures." She replied.

"Are you sure it's okay to do that…" Li asked. 

"You got a better idea?" Void asked. 

"Not really…alright let's go…" Li said.

"Not so fast, I'll check it out first…see if I can reach her in any way." Void said.

"I'm going whether or not you want me to, she's my friend…and I'll be damned if I don't at least try to help." Li said firmly.

"I'm going too, I want to help in anyway I can too." Tomoyo said. "Plus we're as close as sisters, you have to let me help." 

Void sighs, "_Sakura, what wonderful friends you have_." She thought, then she smiled, "Alright guys let's go…" she said as she flew in the portal. Soon after that Li followed then Tomoyo. 

Fujitaka stood there smiling, and then he nodded and went back down the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

* * * *

# In Sakura's Room…

**_ _**

The three went though the portal, like Void said, they ended up in Sakura's room. They saw her laying on her bed, obviously very disturbed and eyes red from crying. 

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Tomoyo said quietly.

"No…actually I'm not," She answered.

"Sakura, we're you friends, we are here for you." Li said. "We support you in every way, please let us help." Li said.

"You guys can't understand what I'm going through now, I'm sorry but I just want to be alone right now…" Sakura replied.

"On the contrary, I know exactly what you're going though, you're confused, afraid and you want help but you don't know how to ask for it. You want to give up but you have too much to live for. I know that feeling too well…" Void said warmly.

Sakura look up surprised at two things…one that was exactly how she felt, two a dragon was talking to her…

"Sorry…but who are you and how did you know?" She whispered.

"Oh…sorry, I'm Void…I was sent here to help you by Bahamut lord of the dragons, and I know because that I was faced with the same situation…takes one to know one I guess." Void replied smiling slightly.

Li and Tomoyo stood there amazed, it seemed like Void has some psychic link to Sakura or something. They were both relieved when Sakura showed a slight smile.

"So…master Sakura, feeing better?" Void asked.

"Why are you calling me master all of the sudden?" Sakura asked.

"Because that's I'm supposed to be…I was trained to do so." Void said. 

Suddenly, a pound could be heard near the window. Everyone looked outside and…

There was Kero knocking on the window…

"Oh, we totally forgot about Kero!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Let me get the window…" Sakura said feeling a little better.

Sakura stood up and flew to the window, while Li looked in awe. "_She looks so beautiful, flying with those wings…" _he thought to himself. Sakura opened the window while Kero proceed in flying inside.

"VOID?" Kero said…very surprised.

"Diuinu?" Void exclaimed. 

"What are you doing here???" they said at the same time…

"You two KNOW each other?" Sakura said.

"No kidding we know each other!" Kero said. "We were basically best friends at the magic school we went to."

"Yea…Diuinu and I were always fighting for first place too." Void continued.

"Wow…it's a small world isn't it." Tomoyo said.

"Diuinu? I thought your name was Kero…" Sakura added.

"It is…Diuinu was my nickname back then…" Kero said. "Void here gave me that nickname, and looks like she still likes using it even after so many years…"

"So, Sakura you feeling better now?" Li asked softly. 

"Yea…" Sakura said. "I feel relieved that I have such great friends, thank you everyone."

"Hey, remember what I said Sakura?" Li asked.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused.

"We support you no matter what, we are here for you now and forever." Tomoyo finished.

"Thank you…" Sakura said. 

* * * *

**_In Secret Room_**

**_ _**

Fujitaka spread out his enormous wings, he sighs. "Will they be ready for the final test? They are missing one vital member will they succeed?" He thought to himself.

**_"Are they ready??" _**Bahamut's voice boomed.

"Not yet, master Bahamut. I fear without him they might not be strong enough." He replied.

"**_Ahh, yes…but they might prove us wrong, they are a lot stronger than they look." _**The dragon replied.

"I doubt that they will be able to pass it, but if it's your wish I will have them take the test as soon as possible." He said.

**_"Test them when you think they are ready, Fujitaka of Wyndia. And make sure the destined ones are ready, the enemy will be as powerful as ever." _**Bahamut boomed.

"Yes, my lord." Fujitaka said. "It will be done…" 

* * *

# Place Unknown…

**_ _**

**"ARE YOU SURE THE CURSE WORKS?" **a sinister voice said.

"I'm sure." A small darkish blue dragon replied.

**"It better be or else…" **the voice continued.

"Yes, I am fully aware of the consequences." It said not changing the emotionless look on his face.

"**Good, ready for job number two?" **it asked.

"No, but I don't have much of a choice do I?" the dragon said.

"**Excellent, your beginning to understand…" **it said laughing evilly. "**But business before pleasure. I want you to…"**

** **

*** * ***

# Sakura's Room

**_ _**

"PRINCESS NINA!!" 

"PRINCESS NINA!!"

Fujitaka's voice could be heard outside. 

"It looks like your 'father' is calling for you Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Wonder what he is up to." Li continued.

"Well, we won't know unless we find out will we." Sakura said. "Let's go everyone, together."

With that they all exited the room and went to find out what Fujitaka wanted. 

* * * 

# In the living room

**_ _**

"So, Princess how are you feeling." Fujitaka said with a smile.

"Please stop calling me that, father." Sakura said.

"But, it's true…" Fujitaka started, but when he saw the angry eyes glare at him he stopped. "Anyways, I hope you are feeling better Prin…er…I mean Sakura. There are a lot of things to do and we need to get ready for it." 

"Again with the destiny stuff??" Li scowled. "I think you've done enough already." 

"Li…it's okay, I got over that. Maybe I discover more about myself in this journey. Plus it might be fun, things got a little dull after the capture of all the cards." She said happily. 

"Well, if Sakura's in so am I." Li volunteered. 

"As am I." Tomoyo said.

"Count me in." Kero continued.

Fujitaka grin widened "How about you, Void?" 

"Yea, that's what I was trained to do." She replied quietly.

"Good…" Fujitaka said. "Now I trust that we can all use a good nights sleep, we have much to do tomorrow."

* * *

# Around 3 A.M. in the morning, Penguin Park…

**_ _**

A portal rose and a dark blue dragon came out. "Hmmm…so this is where the princess lives." He thought to himself. He looked around some more. 

"Street lamps, fossil fuel…signs of a fairly advanced city." He said to no one in particular. "Not much in the sense of magic…" he continued. "Finding her would be a piece of cake." 

He continued on his search, but suddenly he stopped. 

"Whoever you are you can stop following me." He said coldly.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW??" a voice boomed.

"They send you didn't they…" the dragon started. "I thought I told them to stay out of my way. I will do what needs to be done and I don't need people snooping around." 

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION." It said. 

"Hmmph, with skills like that, I wonder how you survived, you were loud enough to wake up the dead back there…" the dragon laughed bitterly.

"HOW DARE YOU…NEED I REMIND YOU OF YOUR RANK CHAOS???" it boomed.

"My rank?" he said casually. "Look here pal, I don't follow orders of losers like yourself, go back and tell your superiors to mind your own business." 

"WHAT?!?" It yelled. "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU." 

Chaos turned and faced this beast with head of a horse and the body of a human and was five times as big as he was.

"Darn, your ugly. What's your name?" Chaos asked.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO FIND OUT!!!" it said throwing a ball of lighting toward him. The beast was surprised when the lighting didn't even hit its target. 

"That was utterly pathetic." Chaos sneered. "If everyone in your group is as weak as that you guys are going to have a heck of lot of trouble beating the destined ones."

The beast grinded it's teeth together, it charged at the dragon, it swing it's fist at him, but the fist didn't hit anything but air.

"Boy, you couldn't even hit water if you fell off a boat could you?" Chaos sneered.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HAND ON YOU, YOU DUMB LIZARD!!" it said preparing for another charge.

Chaos didn't respond instead he threw a bolt of dark energy at the charging beast, the bolt hit its mark with a big explosion, the force made the trees shake ferociously and several street lights shattered unable to withstand the pure force. After the explosion resided, the beast was on the ground, it was hurt real bad but looks as if will survive.

Chaos flew to the beast. "I'm going to teleport you back, tell you superiors to stop following me around or next time the person might not be so lucky, understood?" The beast nodded. "Good…"

After he teleported the beast out, he flew on continuing his mission…

* * * 

# Sakura's Room

**_ _**

Void woke up as she felt a wave a energy past by the room, she sat up. "That aura…feels VERY familiar." She thought to herself. 

"What's wrong?" Void heard her new master say. 

"Oh nothing, master." Void said plainly. 

"Are you sure?" She asked tiredly. 

"Yea, I'm sure, go back to sleep." She assured her master. 

Sakura lied down on her bed once again, Void flew over to the window. "This is VERY disturbing. I have a very bad feeling about this." She thought. "Well no use worrying about it, I better get some sleep, it's going to be a big day." With that she went back to sleep.

End of Chapter 4.

End notes: Well, how was it? Feedback please!! I know I haven't put a lot of romance, but please be patient!! It will come…how did everyone feel about the chapter? How were the Original characters? Anyways, sorry this chapter took that long, I been a little busy! 

** **


	6. Chapter 5 Dragon Eyes And Angel Wings

# Chapter 5 Dragon eyes and Angel Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or BoF, character that appear that are from them belong to them are legally theirs. Any original characters (i.e. Void and Chaos) belong to me. If you wish to use them (Fat chance :-P) please ask me first I'm pretty sure I won't object but please ask so anyways. 

**_ _**

**_A/N: Well…Here's Chapter 5. It took a little longer than I thought since I had a writer's block and finals to attend to. For those who want S+S I beg of you to please be patient!! The journey has just begun. Who knows what will happen next? _**

**_ _**

**_Dragon God Ladon: I know!!_**

**_ _**

**_Author: You're the dragon God of course you know!! Now be quiet and don't ruin it for the readers!!_**

**_ _**

**_Ladon: Don't give me that attitude young man!!! _**

**_ _**

**_Author: **Sweats** Okay I'm sorry!! _**

**_ _**

**_Ladon: HMPH! It's hard enough being a dragon God and I have to deal with THIS?? _**

**_ _**

**_Author: Anyways, hope you enjoy this Chapter!! (I sure enjoyed writing it _****_J )_**

## The Next Day…

**_ _**

Sakura woke up with a jerk; she sat up and saw Void looking out the window. 

"Ahh, your up master. Did you sleep well?" she asked. 

"I slept well thank you, how about you? I know you woke up last night and you woke earlier than I did. Are you sure your fully rested?" Sakura asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry master. Dragons like me don't need much sleep." She said with a slightly sad tone. 

"What do you mean 'dragons like you?'" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh that must of slipped out I'm sorry master. It's not important. Don't worry about it." Void said faking a smile.

"Hmm, if you say so." Sakura said, "_I'll figure it out sometime, Void." _She thought to herself. 

The conversation they had was enough to wake up Kero who was sleeping where he usually was. 

"Hey! Would you gals keep it DOWN a little, some people are still trying to sleep here." He said angrily.

"Oh, wake up Kero." Sakura said crossly. "We still have a lot to do remember." 

Kero jumped up. "Ahh…yes I forgot we are on a quest!!" he said. 

"You haven't changed much have you?" Void said. "Always a step late…" she laughed.

"You're the one who hasn't changed, Void." Kero responded. "Always nitpicking at small things." He said a little pissed off.

It took awhile but finally all three of them got ready and went down to the living room.

* * *

## In the living room…

**_ _**

Sakura, Kero and Void stepped downstairs; they saw that everyone else was waiting for them. 

"Well, looks like our princess is awake." Fujitaka said.

"Good morning, Sakura, good morning Void and good morning Kero." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Good morning." The three replied. 

"Good morning…" Li said.

"Good morning." They replied back.

"Where's Touya, father?" Sakura asked.

"He went to school early." Fujitaka replied. "Something about work, and please just call me by my name princess…" 

"Father…" Sakura protested. "You took care of me, to me you're the only father I know, so let's keep it at that, at least until I meet my birth father."

"As you wish, your majesty." Fujitaka said.

"FATHER!!" 

"I'm sorry, habit." He replied sweating.

"Oh!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "We should be getting to school now!!" 

Li, Sakura jumped up when they heard this. "WE TOTALLY FORGOT!!!" they both exclaimed at once.

"Don't worry, I told your teachers that you guys had important business and can't go to school." Fujitaka said.

"WHAT" the teens shouted in union.

"Don't worry, this is more important than school, I had word that this present world might be in danger also…" Fujitaka continued. "I didn't want to rush you guys into this, but I'm going to have to get you guys ready."

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"To get prepared to go to the world where all this originated, Dragoniar." He said.

"WHAT?" Void exclaimed. "They aren't ready yet, you haven't even taught them the means of survival there." She glared angrily. 

"Well, it's our job to make them ready then, Void, I want them ready by next week do you understand?" Fujitaka said demandingly. 

"I'll be lucky if I can get one of them ready by that time…" void mumbled quietly. 

"Did you say something, Void?" Fujitaka said.

"Nothing." She said innocently. 

"Okay, I'll train Li and Tomoyo, and you get Sakura and Kero." He said.

"Isn't a better idea for you to train Sakura, you are her guardian." Void said.

"Well, she's a sorceress and I not as strong as you are in that category Void." He replied.

"Tomoyo a sorceress and your training her…" Void said.

"Fine, then I'll take Li and Kero, you take Tomoyo and Sakura." He said.

Li sighed, "_I was hoping to be with Sakura too, oh well…" _he thought, little did he know Sakura was thinking the same thing."

* * * 

## Sakura group training…

**_ _**

"Magic, comes from the soul, it is empowered by the mind, if the heart is pure, the magic will be pure… If the mind is strong so will the magic." Void started looking at her small "class".

"There are several different types of magic, all branching from the basic elements, fire, water, wind and earth, but recently… the elders at Dragoniar discovered few more new elements…

Dark, Holy, Chaos and Void." Void continued.

Sakura and Tomoyo listened in great interest. Sakura didn't know magic, as a whole could be that fascinating, and Tomoyo didn't even know she knew magic to begin with. 

"As I understand, Sakura already has experienced using magic," Sakura nodded. " But Tomoyo had only used it a few times, most of them as a 'self-defense' mechanism." Tomoyo nodded also. 

Void sighed, "_This is going to be hard,"_ she thought. "_They both have great potential but they levels are completely different." _

"Alright, now I will have a little experiment to see what elements you both are more attuned to, it might help me decide how to teach you more powerful magic." Void said.

Void explained, they were to meditate and feel different auras, and when they felt something that they felt really 'familiar' or 'comfortable' with. Then they should tell Void when they feel it.

Sakura sat down and closed her eyes; she began what Void told them to do. She started to feel the strong and powerful aura of the fire element, she shuddered. "_Not my type…_" she thought to her self. Then she started to feel the mystic feel of the water element. She smiled, it felt good but at the same time very unfamiliar, "_Too mysterious for me…" _she thought. Then she felt the solid and tough aura of the earth element, Sakuara giggled, "_This will be more fitting for Li…"_ she smiled at the thought, but shook it off as the next element was coming, it was the clam, refreshing breeze of the wind element, something familiar yet 'new'… "_Yes this is it…she thought…"_ Sakura opened her eyes.

"That's the element." She said quietly.

"Wind, figures" Void said. "Wyndian's seem to favor the Wind element." She paused. "However…"

"Yes?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Being a descendent of the royal family…you also should find this aura familiar." Void took a deep breath and took out a magic stone, the stone let out a claim, caring aura…Sakura felt very comfortable around it. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, history is repeating itself. Most of the past Wyndia princesses were attuned to two elements, wind and holy. It's seems to be your case Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "So, does that mean I can't use any other elements?" 

Void shook her head. "No, Sakura…it's just you feel comfortable with those elements and you would learn the spells faster, and it would be more powerful when you cast them."

Then Void did the same thing with Tomoyo, she favored the water element. With that Void began to teach them the basic of magic, Sakura caught up really quickly since she already done a lot with the Clow cards, whereas Tomoyo still fumbling since it was all too quick for her. After awhile, both friends seemed to improve enough so Void told them it was enough for today.

* * *

**_Li's team…_**

**_ _**

"Mind, heart and spirit…" Fujitaka started. "Are vital to a warrior. With out them…your just machine that can fight. Mind gives us thought, tells us what to do and when to do things. The heart tells us what's right and wrong, and spirit allows us to fight to our fullest potential." 

Li yawned. He was kind of tired from the events that were happening. He also couldn't take his mind off of Sakura and her angel like wings. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be daydreaming…

"LI, LI!!" Fujitaka yelled. 

Li jumped out of his daydream…

"Yes sir!" Li said.

"Did you hear what I just said?" He asked.

"Uhh…er…" Li began.

"Looks like you weren't listening Li, this is important you know that right?" Fujitaka continued.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Li said.

"Please pay more attention, this could very well mean life or death to this very world." Fujitaka said.

"Yes sir." Li replied.

"Alright let us continue shall we?" Fujitaka said. "By the way Li, I heard you pretty good with a sword, is that true." 

"Well…" Li began. "I did train since I was very young, but good I don't know." 

"Well why don't we test that out, lets have a duel." Fujitaka said.

"Huh?" Li exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we don't try to kill each other it's only practice." Fujitaka said with a smile.

"Uh…okay." Li said.

The rules were easy, whoever gets knocks out of the circle first loses, Fujitaka summoned up his trusty spear, where as Li got ready with his sword.

"Are you ready, Li?" Fujitaka asked.

"As I'll ever be." Li replied.

"Then let the best man win." Fujitaka said with a smile.

Fujitaka charged, thrusting his spear at Li, Li jumped and brought his sword crashing down blocking the blow. Fujitaka proceeded by swinging his spear at Li. Li did a back flip and dodged the blow. Li swung his sword at Fujitaka, but it Fujitaka blocked it with his spear.

"Pretty good, Li." Fujitaka said. "But warm up is over. Let's end this… Wind strike!!" He took a swing at Li, Li anticipating the move, tried to parry it with his sword. The two weapons clashed at impact. Li smiled slightly as he thought he blocked the blow, but originating from the impact, there was a strong force, a blast of wind hit Li sharp as blade slicing the pieces of clothing from Li's uniform. Li stumbled back, which was just what Fujitaka needed…

"By the ancient powers of the wing…AWAKEN to guide my spear and strike down thy enemy!!! Tornado Lance!!" Fujitaka yelled while flying up the air. He spun around causing a cyclone to form around the spear. Li got around getting back into balance, he exclaimed as he saw Fujitaka lunge at him. "_Think fast…Li…" _he thought to himself. 

Fujitaka was coming down quick, so Li decided to use the next best thing he can think of…he started to evade the attack, but a weird sensation came over Li…like something tells him not to dodge the blow. Instead, his eyes gleaned with anticipation of the attack, he unconsciously charged his sword with fire and smiled…

When Fujitaka came close enough, that was Li's cue…

"Flames of fire assist my blade!!! Ryuenren!!!" Li shouted as he swiped his blade upward while a pillar a flame engulfed the areas that he swiped. A large explosion followed, when the impact resided, both Fujitaka and Li were out of the ring. Both had fallen. 

"Oui…" Fujitaka groaned as he stood up…he looked surprised as he saw that he was outside the ring. Then he gasped. "_I seen that move somewhere!!!" _he thought. "_Is it possible?? It can't be…it must have been my imagination!!" _

"Augh!" Li said as he stood up…

"Kid, you better than I thought…very good Li. You have potential to become a great warrior. Good fight!" Fujitaka said as he held out his hand smiling. 

"Thanks, you're very good yourself." Li replied, shaking Fujitaka's hand. _"Weird…" _he thought. _"What was that feeling I got? And what did I do? It was like I wasn't even me…"_

After that Kero, Fujitaka and Li trained some more, but it was getting late and they were tired, so Fujitaka called it a day. 

* * *

## Night time, Near Sakura's house…

**_ _**

Chaos flew down to a tree near the house; it was close enough for him to see the house but at the same time far enough so the people inside won't suspect it until he wanted them to. He closed his light blue eyes and thought. _"What am I doing this for?" _he thought to himself. _"This is wrong, and I know it…yet…" _he shook his head. He had no time for inner struggles, but yet… "_NO!"_ he yelled at himself. _"You know what's at risk here!!!" _He charged his claw with dark blue energy, at the same time planning his next move…

End of Chapter 5

**End Note: Please R&R this chapter. Thanks again for everyone's feedback, and see you all next chapter. **

** **


	7. Chapter 6 A Price To Pay

# Chapter 6 A Price To Pay

** **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or BoF, all characters that I used that were from the Anime/RPG series belong to them, all original characters belong to me. If you wish to use them please ask me first.

** **

**_A/N: Well, here's chapter 6 !!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my fic!!! _**

**_ _**

**_Ladon: Will you zip it already and let people read the fic?_**

**_ _**

**_Author: ^_^* Oops…okay, oh yea I believe there is something we all want to say?_**

**_ _**

**_Ladon: Yes, lets all say it at once!_**

**_ _**

**_Author, Ladon, Sakura Nina Wyndia, Li, Tomoyo, Void, Chaos, Fujitaka: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!_**

**_ _**

**_Enjoy the fic!_**

**_ _**

Chaos organized his plans one last time, _"Weird" _he thought to himself. _"I have planned and done many things, this isn't something new to me, but yet why am I so uneasy?"_ Finally, he shook off all his fears and flew closer to Sakura's house.

## In Sakura's house…

**_ _**

The group just finished a filling dinner, they were all in the living room, discussing about they're training and future plans…

"You mean Li tied with you in a duel, Dad?" Sakura said, obviously surprised. "Wow! I'm impressed." 

"Yea…" The guardian replied. "He'll make a fine warrior some day." 

"So…how did Kero do? Flunked a lot I suppose?" Void said giggling.

"HEY!" Kero said turning red, "I did not flunk. I did pretty well actually." 

"Yea…" Void replied. "Good compared to a 2 year old right?"

"SHUT UP!!" Kero yelled.

"I'm only joking, Kero." Void said. "Take it easy."

"Kero did surprisingly well…actually." Fujitaka said.

"That's good." Void said smiling.

"How about your team, Void? How is they're training going?" Fujitaka said.

"Well…they are improving very fast, I'll say that much, but they are still far from prepared for what lays ahead of them though."

"Then you better hurry, we are running out of time…" Fujitaka said.

"Yes sir…I…" Void stopped. 

"What's wrong…" Sakura asked.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!!" Void yelled. 

Just as everyone got down…a blast of energy blew the door open. As Chaos flew in…

"No…it can't be…" Fujitaka exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Sakura said.

"Oh, by Ladon's name…" Void said stunned.

"Get back, Sakura, it was this dragon who put the curse on us." Fujitaka said, standing in front of Sakura, guarding her closely. To Chaos he said, "Get out!! You aren't welcome here! And you are not going to hurt anyone."

Chaos said nothing; he flew closer to the group.

"Not another step." Fujitaka said summoning his spear.

Chaos didn't seem to be acknowledging the warning instead he just kept on moving…Fujitaka, Li, Kero and Void stood around the dragon…

"Okay you asked for it…" Fujitaka said, giving everyone the signal to attack, with that everyone else jumped in; Fujitaka rushed the dragon spinning his spear menacing, while the others followed…they all attacked at once…

But they're attacks didn't reach…it was just an illusion.

"It's a trap!!" Tomoyo yelled. 

"OH ^%*^!!" Fujitaka shouted.

They all scrambled to they're senses and checked around to see what was missing, they didn't notice anything big missing until…

"Anyone seen Sakura around?" Li asked.

"She WAS right behind us…" Tomoyo replied.

"Don't tell me…" Fujitaka gasped.

"Aaaah…CRAP!" Kero yelled.

Void was silent. She was bothered by something, as anyone could tell, but everyone was busy searching for Sakura…

"She's gone…" Void said quietly, unable to keep back her tears… "He took her." 

"Wait…your telling me that that dragon used that as a diversion and with that few seconds of time took Sakura?? No way!! No one is THAT fast." Li said.

"You don't know Chaos as well as I do…" Void whispered.

"WHAT?? YOU MEAN YOU KNOW HIM?" Kero said.

"Yes…" Void replied quietly. "But…"

"But what Void?" Tomoyo said.

"He's supposed to be dead…" she whispered.

"WHAT?" Fujitaka said.

"Well…let me tell you a story…" Void started…

* * *

**_Same time… Place unknown (at least to Sakura)_**

**_ _**

Sakura groaned…she shook her head a few times to clear her head…she sat up, and saw Chaos, she gasped…

"Ahh…so you're awake, looks like the sleep spell wore off…" Chaos said quietly.

"Uhh" Sakura groans, as she looks around. "Who are you?" she asks in a sleepy tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…" the dragon replied. "I don't have a name, but people call me Chaos anyways."

"You're the rogue dragon that put the curse on the destiny children?" Sakura asked a little pissed off.

"Yes…" the dragon replied sadly. "It was I, but it was broken, so there is nothing that you guys need to worry about…" 

"Huh?" Sakura said confused. 

"General rule of curses, every curse can be broken. In you case, it has already been broken." He replied. "When the dragon of light forgives the dragon of dark the curse will be lifted." 

"I don't understand…" Sakura replied.

"Allow me to tell you a story then…" Chaos replied. Little did they know Void was telling the same story…

## The Story…(Chaos P.O.V.)

When I was still a young whelp, I went to this magic school with the other whelps. I can still remember the first day of school and my first friend…

"Hey!" A voice behind me called out. I turned back… and saw this female white whelp.

"Hey" She called again…catching up to me.

"Yes?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm new around here. You know where I can find the local magic school?" she said smiling. 

"Uh…yea sure, why don't I take you there, I'm going there myself." I said.

"Oh, thank you!" She replied happily. 

I smiled; the whelp had an unknown effect on me, like her cheerfulness was contagious. When we reached school…

"Thank you, again errr…" she said.

"Chaos," I replied. "And your name is?" 

"Ylsa…" She replied with a smile. "Thanks again!"

She took off with that, I never forgot that smile, to my surprise though we took exactly the same classes. We got to know each other better as time passed, soon enough I began calling her 'sister' since she was like an older sister to me. After we both graduated, we went in to the same job to…

Anyways, to making the long story short, I was a happy dragon until one day…

"Sis! I'm home!!" I yelled. No answer. _"Weird…"_ I thought. _"Ylsa said she was going to stay home today…" _I went on and looked around the house a little more, but no avail. Soon, I just gave up and decided that she might of just went out to pick up some food or something. I plopped down on the couch continuing the magic experiment that we were working on.

Before I knew it, it was already midnight, and she still wasn't home… I was really worried now it wasn't like her to be out late. I decided to look in her room see what I could find there…

I didn't find her, but I did find a note, "_How did I manage to miss this?" _I thought to myself, without ado I read the message…

  
_To Whom it may concern: _

_ _

I stopped for a moment… I knew something was wrong now, Ylsa would NEVER leave a message that starts out like that. 

_We've got the dragoness, give back what is rightfully ours and no one gets hurt. Meet us at the mountain near Tuland tomorrow at 5:00 AM or she gets it!!!!!_

_ _

_Yours,_

_The Shadow Dragon Clan_

_ _

_P.S. I know your reading this Chaos! HAHAHAHAHA!!!_

I crunched the paper with my claws, burning with anger within. Yes, I admit they're plan was flawless. It was obviously meant for my eyes, and they wanted me to meet them at 5 AM when help is hardest to find. They probably want revenge for what Ylsa and I did months ago: busted them. I looked at my clock, it was already one in the morning, I had to think of a plan and fast… When I finally came up with one it was already three in the morning, so I decided to take a little nap before it was time for me to unfold my plan. 

Soon, I woke up…I looked at the time, four-thirty it read. _"Hmmm…better get going." _I grabbed the stuff they wanted and some other things I needed and headed out.

**_Four-Fifty At the appointed meeting place…_**

**_ _**

I got there a little early, "_Good…"_ I thought to myself. _"I have a little more time to prepare…" _

After awhile, I saw two figures drew near…with a third in the middle, I knew it was them.

"Your early." I said eyes fixing on them, making sure they didn't hurt my sister.

"Well, so are you…" One replied.

"Do you have the stuff." The other said.

"Yes…and Ylsa isn't hurt is she, because if she is, you can count on me giving you the worst beating of your sorry lives." 

"Oh…don't worry…" They said pushing Ylsa forward. "Give us the stuff."  
  


"No…" Ylsa said weakly "You know what they can do if they get the hand on those stuff…"

"Give me my sister first, and I will only give these to you in one condition." I said.

"Which is?" One asked.

"You must let Ylsa go first, and let her out of the way, your fight with me not with her." 

"How do we know that you will keep your promise?" The other asked.

"What makes you think I would be able to outrun two shadow dragons?" I asked hoping to make them overconfident, as they say, overconfidence can often be the biggest weakness of all time.

"True…fine deal." They said. Bingo! That wasn't too hard. They let Ylsa, she approached me.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" She whispered quietly, with a worried look in her eyes, I would never forget those eyes.

"Don't worry, sis…" I said trying to comfort her; she looked even more sad and worried. I gave her a note. "If I fail to come back take this…" I gave her my ring. 

"Promise me that you will come back." She whispered.

"I'll try my best." I replied. 

She looked at me one last time before turning back, what I didn't know was that she actually found a safe place that she could watch the events unfolding.

"Okay…" I said, "I believe these are yours…" I threw a bag of good toward them. 

They didn't waste a moments time, they unwrapped the bag and took out its contents. 

"HEY!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!!!" One exclaimed.

"THESE ARE FAKE!!" The other one shouted. They both turned to me angrily, unfortunately for them I was already ready.

"Hwa Dragon of Fire, Bring Dragon of Ice, P'ung Dragon of Wind, T'ou Dragon of Earth I pray to thee!!" I chanted.

_*This is what Ylsa is thinking now… "No, Chaos…don't do it…don't use that sacred spell!"_

_ _

I finished preparing for the spell, "Breath Of Fire!!!!!" I shouted, directing it to my enemies. A large flame in the shape of a dragon's head engulfed them immediately, leaving nothing in its trail. The fire died off, leaving no trace of the dragons that took the blow, I passed out shortly after.

I woke up a few days later, in my room. With Ylsa looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Oh…good your awake." She said happily. 

"UUUgh." I moaned. "How long was I out?"

"About a week." She replied, with a relieved look. "Why did you use that forbidden spell?" 

"It was a last resort, sis. After that I'm not sure if I want to use it again." I said rolling over.

"You took an great risk, but thank you Chaos." She said. 

"You're my 'sister', I wasn't ready to let anything happen to you." I replied. "But right now I just so darn tired."

"That spell took a lot out of you." She replied. 

* * *

After that, I eventually regained my strength back, but what we were unaware of is that there was another side effect of that spell… it slowly corrupts the user. We didn't notice that until it was too late… it soon got so bad that I went almost completely mad, I could control myself for a moment only, and with the last ounce of my sanity I did what needed to be done…

"Sis, I think it's best that I leave…" I whispered.

"I know…" She said unable to stop her tears.

"I'm so glad that I meet you, sis. I would never forget the times we had together…here take this…and please don't forget me." I gave her my ring (which she gave back to me after the incident.) and went off, unable to hold back my tears either.

"Forget you? Like I ever could…" Ylsa whispered.

To be continued…

End of Chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 7 Old Wounds Never Heal Or Do Th...

**Chapter 7 Old Wounds Never Heal Or Do They?**

** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BoF/CSS, only the original characters.**

** **

**A/N: I would like to put special thanks in this chapter to Killiko Jun for being a friend.**

** **

**Colleen for replying to my e-mail and commenting on my fanart.**

** **

**And everyone else who enjoyed this fic and wrote me helpful feedback (You know who you are out there!!) Hope you guys continue to give me helpful feedback to insure the quality of this fic. Thanks everyone!!!**

** **

** **

# 

# 

# 

# Back in Sakura's House…

**_ _**

Void continued the story…

After Chaos left, Ylsa was of course more or less lonely, but she knew Chaos had to leave in her heart, but that didn't change anything for her-she still missed Chaos a great deal. She spent day after day trying to find a way to cure him.

Chaos on the other hand wasn't expecting the side affect to be that strong, the urges of the dark was getting stronger and stronger. Finally, the side affect consumed him, he became a servant of the dark, doing anything the dark lord told him to do. 

Finally, the leader of the twilight dragon clan thought it was too much, Chaos had to be stopped, but with Chaos' intelligence and his knowledge of magic it wasn't going to be easy, especially with one of the most powerful magic spell at his disposal the 'Breath of Fire'. 

The situation was getting hopeless, so they turned to the holy dragoness Ylsa (She became holy dragoness soon after she graduated) for help, since holy and dark are opposing forces, to see if she had an idea. 

Ylsa was reluctant at first, but soon she knew that Chaos had to be stopped, the Chaos she knew was long gone. So, she picked up some stuff and went to put an end to the nightmare.

* * *

## The Final Showdown

"Chaos, you had gone to far this time…" Ylsa yelled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my sis…where have you been…" Chaos said letting out an evil grin.

"Don't play dumb with me, it won't work." She replied.

"Me? Play dumb? Don't be ridiculous sis…" he replied.

"Stop acting all innocent now, you probably know why I came." She said drawing out a sword.

"Hmm…are you really willing to kill your brother, sis?" Chaos said mockingly. "I doubt you could with your sword skill anyways." 

"I have to…and Chaos do you NOT recognize this sword?" Ylsa said determined.

"No…it can't be." He said seriously.

"Yes, it's the dragon slayer. I has the ability to kill any dragon. Still confidant, Chaos?"

"You wouldn't…" Chaos started.

"You want to try me?" Ylsa said.

"Sis…" Chaos said snickering, summoning his staff. "This ought to be interesting. EN GARDE!" 

  
They both fought ferociously, neither of them yielding to each other, slowly Ylsa was slowing down, but with Chaos' newfound powers he didn't seem to even care. 

_"I won't be able to hold him back much longer, I got to do SOMETHING!!! I have to make him remember who he is but how…" _Ylsa thought.

Chaos grinned evilly; he knew that he was in the upper hand…but then when he charged his spell there was a necklace with a dragon on it. 

_"That's it!!" Ylsa thought._

_ _

# Quick Flashback…

**_(The day when Chaos left Ylsa)_**

**_ _**

"Goodbye, sis…take good care of yourself. I hope that someday when this side affect wears off we will see each other again." Chaos said.

"Chaos, I hope I find a way to undo this terrible side effect when I do I will find you, until then keep this to remember me…" Ylsa said removing her necklace and giving it to Chaos. Chaos took it looking at the beautiful dragon in the end of it, he put it on his neck…it looked surprisingly good on him.

"Oh, sis why don't you take this to remember me by?" Chaos said removing his ring and putting on Ylsa's ring finger, surprisingly it fit perfectly too. 

**_End Flashback…_**

**_ _**

Chaos finished his spell and directed it Ylsa, Ylsa didn't budge instead she just held out the ring that Chaos gave her…

The ring absorbed the spell, Chaos gasped in surprise, but something about the ring made him realize something. It brought back memories and good times, he finally was able to overcome the darkness for a period of time.

"Sis!" he cried in his normal voice. "Hurry, you have to seal me with the power of the ring." 

"WHAT?" Ylsa yelled. "But then I would probably never see you again."

"It's the only way, you have to seal me within the ring, when a pure hearted person need help the ring will let me out cured of this corruption…I can't hold the sanity much longer YOU MUST DO IT." Chaos yelled.

Ylsa thought fast she knew Chaos was right and it had to be done, but the thought of losing her beloved brother was too much to bear, but letting him live in misery could be the worst torture of it all. She held up the dragon slayer sword…

"Green dragon of the West, Red dragon of the East, Blue dragon of the South, Black dragon of the North, seal the essence of the one that lies before me." Ylsa chanted. 

Chaos was sealed away after that. Ylsa was greatly saddened by the loss, but she was happy to know that Chaos would at least be able to live as he once did, and she was also happy that the last memory of Chaos was when he was kind not evil.

Void stopped. "That's about all anyone needs to know about that story, a few years back I heard Chaos died by a reliable source."

"Wait a minute, how did you know about that story?" Li asked.

"Li…" Tomoyo said. "Don't pry into other people's past, it's not polite, plus couldn't you see by telling that story, Void opened her past pains?"

"That's quite alright…" Void said "I know of this because…"

"Because?" Fujitaka said quietly.

"I was once called Ylsa…" Void continued.

"WHAT??" Everyone else cried in union.

* * *

**_Chaos and Sakura place…_**

**_ _**

Sakura felt sorry for Chaos, she didn't know he had such a harsh life, but still it didn't answer her question…

"Ummm…excuse me Mr. Chaos? I still don't see how this is related to the curse…" Sakura said quietly.

"Well…" Chaos said. "Remember when I told you Ylsa sealed me away until someone that heart is pure needed help?" 

"Yes…" Sakura said.

"Well, finally that day came, someone took the ring and was pure enough to release me out of the seal, take a wild guess who that was…" Chaos replied, eyes shining with great excitement.

"A Nina?" Sakura said throwing a wild guess, she laughed at herself for thinking about that.

"Yes…" Chaos said, Sakura almost jumped up when he said that.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING." Sakura yelled.

"No, I am not…take a look at your ring." Chaos said.

"Wha? Sakura said looking at her ring.  
  


"It's the ring that was in the story, it was passed down the generations of the wing clan, I have helped all of them." Chaos said, then he stopped. "Well, almost all of them, until…"

"Until what?" Sakura asked.

"Well, until I heard someone stole my sister's powers, they offered it in exchange of my services, being the fool that I was I listened to them and put the terrible curse on the very people that I once served." Chaos continued.

"So…you said the curse was broken right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, a while ago…" Chaos said.

"Oh…" Sakura replied.

"Well, let's get going…it might be dangerous if we stop here…" Chaos said.

"Huh…" she replied, confused. 

"Do you know why I got you out of the house as soon as possible?" he replied eyes fixing on the young princess.

"I thought you were trying to kidnap me?" Sakura said eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No, I trying to mend my ways now, I done too much stuff that I regret now that I don't want this to be one of them." Chaos said sadly, "there is a traitor in the mist, I had to get you out of there as soon as possible. Now that you're out of harms way, I can try to do a full investigation on it." 

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. "So, none of my friends are important? That means they are in danger now! How can you be selfish? How could…" 

"Relax," Chaos said "if the curse is broken then I suppose there should be a dragon with you, he should be able to take whatever the enemy could possible throw at them."

"That's the problem, not one of us KNEW that the cures was broken so I never met a young dragon in the first place…" Sakura was practically yelling now, she would hate Chaos forever. 

Chaos gasped. Had he miscalculated again? _"NO! I CAN'T AFFORD TO MAKE A MISTAKE THIS TIME!"_ he yelled to himself. To Sakura he said "Come we got to go back." 

"You'll get no argument from me…" Sakura said.

"Wait!" Chaos said suddenly. He felt an aura, it was very disturbing." He pointed to Sakura's pendent… "Can I see this for a while?" 

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't 'feel' right…" Chaos said.

"Huh? Alright, but be careful…" Sakura reluctantly gave the pendent to Chaos. 

Chaos mumbled something that Sakura couldn't decipher, the pendent floated above his claw, then it started to emit a dark light…then a dark figure came out holding the 'rapier of wing'.

"WHO DARES TO INTERFERE WITH MY MASTERS PLAN…" it boomed.

"What?" Sakura said meekly. "in heck is that."

"Well, looks like someone booby trapped your weapon wasn't that nice? Who gave it to you, Sakura?" Chaos asked, as he prepared for the worst.

"No…it can't be!!!" She cried. No not Fujitaka, the only one in her whole life she could call 'father' be the traitor. She can't believe it, no in fact she won't. "WHO ARE YOU??" She yelled to the figure.

"I am the guardian of this weapon…" it began.

"Please tell me you didn't use this weapon too much…" Chaos said, praying that it was true.

"I only used it once." Sakura said.

Chaos felt so relieved when Sakura said that he wanted to kiss her, but they had more important things to do.

* * * 

# Back at Sakura's house…

**_ _**

The group was sitting in the living room each baffled on what to do next.

Finally, Li pounded his fist on the table…

  
"This is insane!" He shouted. "I'm NOT going to sit back and let this dragon take Sakura away."

"Easy Li, we don't even know where Sakura is." Kero said. 

"Well…sitting around here doing nothing isn't going to help any." Li replied.

"So, what do you plan on doing Li?" Fujitaka asked, eyes gazing at the young man.

"I'm going to find her and kick that dragon's ass four ways to Sunday!." Li replied not noticing the Fujitaka's dangerous tone.

"Li, do not underestimate Chaos…there was a time that his name brought chills to every member of the dragon clan. So, I would advise you to…" Void started.

Suddenly, Fujitaka began to laugh…interrupting what Void's warning, he continued laughing.

"FOOLS!" he cried still laughing "ALL OF YOU ARE FOOLS!!" he yelled unable to resist any longer.

Everyone jumped and stood ready, surrounding the now 'insane' man.

"He cannot be stopped, certainly not by a group of rookies like yourselves." Fujitaka said eyes gleaming with dark energy. 

"TRAITOR!!" Li yelled. "So, you were in league Chaos all this time? How could you?" 

"Chaos???" Fujitaka said still laughing "That pathetic excuse for a dragon?"

"Oh no…" Tomoyo said quietly, "I have this weird feeling that Chaos in his own way was trying to help us…" 

"What?" Kero said, puzzled. "How is kidnapping Sakura helping us any?"

Void who was once quiet began to speak "He was protecting her from him…" she said pointing at Fujitaka. 

Fujitaka summoned his spear… 

"Chaos is going to be punished for betraying us, but first… I believe I have some loose ends to take care of don't I?" He said grinning.

* * *

**_Same Time where Chaos and Sakura is…_**

**_ _**

The fight has already begun here, the strange thing was though, Chaos was just sitting back letting Sakura fight of the guardian. 

"A little help here??" Sakura asked as she parried another sword swing by the guardian. 

Chaos said nothing, and continued to just 'stand' there.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT!!" Sakura yelled, dodging another hit from the enemy.

Finally, Sakura deeded getting help from the dragon was hopeless, so she decided to take the enemy on herself.

_"I HAVE to get as fast as the enemy to even stand a chance against him!! I got to find a way…THAT'S IT!._ Sakura thought quickly. 

"By the power granted by me from the Sakura Cards I command you, Dash Card grant me lighting speed! RELEASE!!" With her 'new' found powers she didn't need to use the staff, dash speed her up significantly, enabling her to catch up with the enemies lighting fast moves. Chaos looked in great interest, examining the princess' every move closely…

He smiled to himself "She is indeed the descendent of Nina…" he said to himself. "Maybe I should help her now, to discover her new hidden abilities…"

He flew up in the air and shot a few burst of magic around the two fighting characters, hitting the ground beside them.

"HEY!!" Sakura yelled. "If you don't want to help that fine, at least don't try to kill me now!!" 

"Sakura, get up here I want to show you something." Chaos said casting another spell.

"I'm a little busy here, considering someone wasn't willing to give me a hand." She said a little pissed of.

"Doing what??" Chaos said in a playful tone grinning. 

"Fighting this…" She started and then stopped…she looked at her opponent, it wasn't moving as if it was frozen by some invisible ice field. _"It's like using the time card, except he doesn't use cards…he must be pretty powerful to do that."_

"Why didn't you do that earlier??" She said, "Could have saved me a lot of trouble you know that?" As she flew up to where the dragon was.

"Look down there…" Chaos pointed down at the place where the enemy was standing.

Sakura looked at where Chaos was pointing, it had a picture that looked like the one that appears when she summons her staff. It had a circle, within the circle there were four points. She looked at Chaos puzzled. "What is that for?" she asked.

"It's time I told you what your hidden abilities are, Sakura. See the picture I just made? Well, it's a way to combine some of your card spells." Chaos explained.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, see the four points of the graph represents directions, one for north, one for south one for east and one for west." He started. "Each direction has a element its best as. North likes Wind, South likes earth, East like Water and West likes fire. Though it doesn't mean that you have to use it in that way. You can try different combinations to boost up different magic spells." Chaos explained.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked. 

"The stop spell will last long enough, just take your time and choose wisely…I have faith in you Sakura." Chaos said.

_"The enemy was the guardian of the wing rapier…so that mean it's flying which is weak against wind." _Sakura thought as she remembered her first encounter with the fly card. _"It's looks like it's an enemy of dark, so the light card is also a candidate…but what shall I use for the other two? Storm might be able to power wind up to an extent, and Lamp card could power up light…"_

_ _

"Windy to the North! Light to the West! Strom to the East! Lamp to the South! Lend me your power!!" She chanted throwing the cards on the relative spots. 

The cards each hit they're mark…and released…a huge light pillar came blasting up within it were streaks of lighting (for those who don't know already lighting is commonly know as the same element as wind—Cdragon) consuming the guardian…pretty soon the only thing that was left was the scorched earth under the wing rapier, however was in perfect shape after all that, the card returned to they're mistress…

Chaos went to the rapier and picked it up… "Wow, what nice craftsmanship…worthy of the name that the legends gave it…" he continued. He threw it toward Sakura… "I believe this belongs to you, Sakura." 

Sakura caught it, it merged back in the staff, and she put it away. "We got to go now!! I have to make sure all my friends are alright." She said as she flew away…then she flew back immediately… "Err…I don't know where we are…" She said sweating.

"Take it easy…I know where your house is, we can teleport there…" Chaos said.

Without another word they both teleported.

* * *

**_Back at Sakura's house…_**

**_ _**

Li, Void, Kero and Tomoyo fought Fujitaka fiercely, but being older and having more experience he was able to fend off all of them. They were doing pretty good, until Fujitaka lost his patience.

"Enough of this!!" He yelled, losing his patience. "It time I put you pests in your place… I'll show you my true form!!" After that, he spread his wings; as if magic they became black as midnight. He flapped them a few times sending himself up in the air. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE FALLEN ANGEL!!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Sakura and Chaos barged though the door…  
  
"FATHER!!" Sakura cried. "What's going on here??" She looked at her father in disbelief. "I TRUSTED YOU!!"

"Your so naïve, Nina…" he replied laughing bitterly. "And your father was a fool!! A fool to think that he could save the world just by saving you!! What utter nonsense!" He laughed even more. "Well…with all that said now I will tie up the loose ends!" he said charging at Sakura, he readied his spear aiming at her heart.

Sakura gasped, it was coming way too fast she had nowhere to run.

"NO!!" Li cried running toward Sakura pushing her out of the way…

The spear hit Li instead…running deep inside him. Li cried out in pain.

"LI!!" Sakura screamed running toward him.

"Hmmph, worthless." Fujitaka said pulling his spear out, blood dripped from the tip as Li fell down to the ground.

"LI!!" Sakura cried going to his side. "This can't be happening…" She cried softly. "No…" 

Tomoyo was unable to hold back her tears either, Li wasn't just a friend, but she also knew in her heart that Li liked Sakura a lot and vice versa.

Sakura looked up at Fujitaka eyes filled with anger "WHY…" she said softly, "What did he ever do to you?"

Fujitaka spun his lance once more, "Hmmph!" he grunted. "Foolish human, sacrificing himself for others. In this world there is only yourself…and no other." 

Sakura pulled out her rapier. "No…" she said softly. "We work together, that is what makes us strong, I will prove you wrong." 

"Hahaha…" Fujitaka laughed. "You have the spirit but can you back it up? Let us see." 

They were about to fight but then…

*THUMP THUMP!!!* 

A heart was beating.

Everyone froze in they're tracks.

**THUMP THUMP!!!**

It grew louder…it was coming from Li…

"No, it can't be…" Fujitaka whispered.

"Yes…it can…" Chaos said. "Congratulations, Fujitaka…you have just awakened a dragon…" 

End of Chapter 7.

**End Note: **

** **

**Ladon: Well well…looks like our author has finally finished the next chapter, took him long enough didn't it?**

** **

**Author: ::embarrassed:: Sorry everyone, with the writers block and work, I couldn't get this out earlier.**

** **

**Ladon: Oh well, here's a bonus that the author wanted to put in the end of this fic.**

** **

** **

** **

**  
Character Info: Fujitaka the fallen one (This is for all those RPGers out there :D) **

** **

**HP: 9999**

**MP: 200**

**Power:400**

**Defense:200**

**Speed:600**

**Intell:450**

** **

**Special Attacks:**

**Dark Wind Howls**

**Tornado Lance**

**Fallen Angel Strike**

** **

**Bios:**

**Fujitaka the fallen one was originally from Wyndia, he was the Kings most trusted knight and was sent to carry out an important mission, now it looks like he has betrayed both the king and King of Dragons. But has he truly gone from a honorable knight to a shameless traitor, or does he have his own reasons… only time will tell. **


	9. Chapter 8 The Children of Destiny

# Chapter 8 The Children of Destiny 

** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSS/BoF.**

** **

**A/N: Hello all! I really need to know what you think about my fic so far, cause if its getting to the point "boring" or "repetitive" I'm going to have to end this soon (sadly) since I had so much fun writing it. Well anyways, if I get enough positive stuff…I'm sorry if I sound egotistic or selfish, but its one of my "problems" sorry ****L****. **

** **

**Ladon: That's not your ONLY problem dude!!**

** **

**Author: Yea, no need to rub it in okay?**

** **

**Ladon: Anyways, here's the fic, hope you enjoy it !!!**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_THUMP! THUMP! _**The heart pumped again.

"No…what have I done…" Fujitaka said quietly. He took a few steps back. 

Li's hands morphed to claws, he grew big dragon wings on his back…

"What in name is going on here?" Sakura whispered. Not believing her eyes. She fixed her eyes on the now transformed Li, who was not human anymore but rather a towering dragon eyes filled with anger on who wounded him, blaring his teeth snaring angrily at Fujitaka.

"Well, looks like history does repeat itself, master Sakura…" Void said eyeing Chaos. _"He is supposed to be DEAD!!!" _she said to herself.

The dragon howled and stood ready to tear Fujitaka in pieces, Fujitaka being an experienced warrior ready himself, he knew it was foolish to challenge a dragon, but since Li was has just awakened he might have a chance. 

Fujitaka charged, he wanted to catch the inexperienced dragon by surprise. 

"Li, watch out!!"Sakura yelled.

The dragon paid no attention to the warning. He shot out a pillar a flame from his mouth, directing it to the charging Fujitaka. Fujitaka who was caught by surprise, found a huge wave of flame sending him back, crashing him into the wall.

Fujitaka stood up…wiping the dust off himself. "Impressive…" he growled under his breath. "Even though your new at this you still managed to hurt me a bit…" he grinned evilly. "However, even in your form you won't be able to beat me…feel my wrath…Black Wind Howls!!" he yelled, sending dark blades of wind to the hulking dragon.

"NO!" Sakura yelled. "Shield card, become a barrier around thy dragon!! RELEASE!" She created a barrier around Li…or dragon whichever you prefer. 

The first few blast of wind bounced off the barrier, but the fifth one shattered the barrier…

"Oh no…" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Spirits of water…" She chanted as waves of water circled her. "Protect my friend from the enemy! Ice Cage!" she created a block of ice if front of the dragon causing more blades to bounce off the ice. But it wasn't going to last long…

Void did her share of the job…she created a dark shield reflecting off the rest of the blasts. 

"Very, very impressive…" Fujitaka said chucking. He looked at Chaos "What's wrong, Chaos? Don't know who to serve now? Maybe I can make that decision for you!" 

Li felt something explode in him, something just wouldn't make him stop attack until the guy was dead, he shot a string of burst against Fujitaka.

Fujitaka on the other hand this time ready, dodged all of them…

BOOM!! The blast made holes in the walls of the building…

Tomoyo looked closely at the enemy, eyeing his every movement, concentrating…

"Father…" Sakura said quietly. "Please reconsider…" She said, looking at him with her emerald eyes. "why are you doing this?" 

Fujitaka couldn't find a good answer, true he grew to love Sakura very much, it pains him just to think what he needs to do, but what needs to be done has to be done…he was lost in thought…until a fire ball blew him outta his place…

"Well…looks like I have out worn my welcome…till we meet again princess…" he said, teleporting away. 

One would think that that should make the dragon stop, but instead he continued his rampage.

  
"What's wrong??? Shouldn't he have stopped now the enemy gone?" Tomoyo asked as she dodged a fireball…

"No kidding…any of you dragons explain what's going on??" Sakura yelled as she parried a few with her wand.

"Well…it seems like he is too inexperienced, and that sudden attack just made him go berserk…we need to find a way to clam it down somehow…" Void said she turned, just to find her face to face with Chaos. "Your supposed to be dead…" she whispered quietly.

"Yea…I get that a lot…" he said, "But looks like we have more important things to do right now…"

"DO?? You were just standing there when we were fighting that fallen angel…" Sakura said angrily. 

"Well…I choose not to interfere with family matters…" Chaos said letting out a sigh. "Sakura try to make Li remember, he is confused right now…"

Sakura understood, she ran up to Li…

"Sakura, NO!!" Tomoyo screamed. "It's too dangerous!!" 

"I have to do this Tomoyo…" She said to her friend as she ran up to the raging dragon. 

"What is she doing…" Void said softly. 

"She's beginning to understand." Chaos said smiling. 

The dragon howled as Sakura clung on to him. "It's okay…it's only me…" Sakura began reassuring the dragon. "it alright now, everything going to be fine…" she said. Surprisingly, the dragon seem to understand her, Sakura could feel the dragon clam down as she petted the dragon. Finally the dragon reverted to Li, and Li fell to the ground unconscious.

"He's tired…" Chaos explained. "Turning into a dragon the first time takes off a lot of energy. Sakura, why don't you bring him up to your room and take care of him?" 

Sakura turned a shade of red "Mmmmy room?" she stuttered. 

"Fine, here set him on the couch." Chaos said. 

After they finished putting him on the couch. They began discussing the matter at hand…

"OKAY CHAOS!!" Void yelled. "What in Ladon's name is going on here? You're supposed to be dead." She demanded.

"I told you I get that a lot…" Chaos replied playfully. "Actually, I didn't die, it was just a rumor that I created so I could buy some time."

"What…" Tomoyo said confused.

"Well, you see I ran into some problems not long ago, I needed to get away from it all so I had to 'create' my own death so that people would stop bothering me." He said plainly.

"That sounds like Chaos alright." Void said.

"Now that I answered your question my fair dragoness, mind if I ask some of mine?" Chaos said.

"Sure…go for it." Void said.

"How do you know my name." Chaos said. "I'm pretty sure I haven't met a dark dragoness in my life. And don't say that everyone dragon knows me cause from the look you gave me it didn't seem like it was from a person that knew me by reputation." 

"I know you because…" Void started as she folded her hands together. "because…" she said clearing her throat. "because you have known me by another name, and look." 

"I'm sorry?" Chaos said eyeing her suspiciously.

"You know me better as Ylsa…" she said choking on her own tears.

"SIS??" Chaos exclaimed. "It can't be…" 

"Yes, it is me…" Void said, finding herself lost for words. 

Sakura tapped Tomoyo's shoulders gently. Tomoyo turned around, Sakura pointed upstairs…Tomoyo nodded showing that she understood. "What about Li?" Tomoyo whispered. They grabbed Kero, who was watching quietly on their way.

"Don't worry…I don't think he is going to wake up anytime soon." Sakura whispered back, stretching her wings a little. 

After that the two friends went up to Sakura's room, Void and Chaos continued to talk like they didn't even notice.

"Where were you all these years, Chaos?" Void said sadly. "You never contacted me…I didn't even know if you were still in your prisoner state or not. I was so worried, not knowing what happened to you." She said. 

"Well…sis…I…" Chaos started. "I didn't now what happened to you either, I'm sorry, after Nina freed me from my prison, it was just one thing after another. What happened to you sister?? You used to be a holy…" 

Void put a finger over Chaos' mouth. "After you were sealed away, I felt so empty…empty as the void. Then it happened…see Chaos, magic isn't as you thought it was. Although it has a lot to do with the mind, but more importantly, the condition of your soul relies heavily upon it. Therefore, my holy powers vanished, and a new element became me---the element of the Void." 

Chaos gasped. He remembered the arguments they used to get in. Ylsa used to try to convince him that magic relied on soul, while he thought it relied more on the mind. But looks like that argument is settled. The prove was just standing in front of his eyes.

"Does that mean…" Chaos began. "…that my soul is impure, therefore resulting in my element…?"

"That I do not know…dear brother." She said. "But I do know one thing. Being the dark doth not mean you have to take the path of it too, and subsequently, being of the light doesn't mean that you have to take that path either." 

* * *

## In Sakura's Room…

**_ _**

"You love him don't you…" Tomoyo piped up breaking the silenced room. 

"Wha…?" Sakura replied turning pink at the same time.

"Don't need to hide it, I knew something like that was going to happen…and remember I could read you like a book even before I discover my magic abilities." She said smiling sweetly.

"Oh…alright you win." Sakura said sighing in defeat. "I did have feeling for him, I dunno if it was really love. But, it was a feeling alright." 

"I KNEW IT!!" Tomoyo said unable to resist it any longer. "I wish I had a camera handy for that scene when you reverted Li…it was so _cute!!_"

Sakura went to her very embarrassed red shaded look, while Kero sweated.

"Well…Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo I guess…" Kero murmured. 

"So, Sakura…" Tomoyo said in a more serious tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess…" Sakura said.

"You guess??" Tomoyo said crossly. "What does that mean?" 

"It means, I don't know what to do, I keep telling my self that everything is going to be okay, but the truth is to this point I don't know anything. My dad's a traitor, Li's a dragon, I'm supposed to be a Wyndian, like if things weren't confusing enough already…at this point…nothing is going to surprise me NOTHING!!" 

"I thought we been though this already, Sakura. Stop taking all the responsibility for yourself, your only going to end up getting hurt…this is no longer just your problem it's our problem." Tomoyo said sighing.

"Yea…" Kero agreed. "The world is in danger, and we won't let you do everything on your own."

"Amen to that…" a few voices said in union.

Kero, Sakura and Tomoyo jumped up in surprise, they turned around and saw the WHOLE GANG standing there…

Yup, when I say the whole gang I mean the whole gang…Yue, Eriol, Touya even Meiling.

Sakura stood there wide-eyed, twitching her white wings nervously. 

"What are all you guys doing here?" Sakura asked sweating.

"Well, we came here to back you up…" Eriol said. "You know I'm also a Wyndian." He said slyly, revealing two purplish colored wings. 

"Yea…" Yue said quietly. "We won't let you do this alone." 

Then suddenly, three more figures appeared. 

"Looks who's up…" Void said. 

"LI!!" Everyone cried. 

Chaos cleared his throat everyone turned to him.

"I'm sorry to break this wonderful reunion, but remember Li's rampage caused some commotion. The police should be here any minute now." 

Everyone sweated. Chaos was right…as on cue the doorbell rang…

"Great…" Sakura said.

Tomoyo was fast on her feet "Quick! Everyone hide, Li your with me…since we look the most "human" out of this group, we'll try to get them out of here so we can plan on what to do next."

Tomoyo dragged the half asleep Li to the door while everyone found a place to hide.

Tomoyo opened the door. Two police officers were standing in the doorway.

"Yes officer, how may I help you today??" Tomoyo said sweetly smiling. 

"Uh…we just heard some reports of commotions around here…can we come in?" One officer asked.

"Yea…please." Tomoyo said as she invited the officers in. 

The officers immediately saw the holes in the walls…

"HOLY &^*&!" One of them said "What in heck caused THAT?" 

"Earthquake??" Li said stupidly.

"Huh?" The other officer said. "Can an earthquake do that??" 

Tomoyo sweated…_"Li can be so dense sometimes. Good thing these officers are just as dense." _To the officers she replied "What he means is…we honestly didn't know what happened you see…we just got back home, and we discovered our wall has been ruined." Tomoyo pretended to frown. 

The police took her word for it surprisingly. "If we find anything else we will be sure and update you on that okay."   
  


"Okay…" Tomoyo replied showing that innocent smile of hers, after that kind of smile who won't be convinced?

After the police left, Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Whew! That was close…" she said to herself. To Li she shook her head and said. "Earthquake?" 

Li suddenly woke up from his slumber "Wha?? What am I doing here? What happened? I don't remember anything…" 

"Hmm interesting, let's meet up with the rest of the gang, maybe we can figure out what to do next…" Tomoyo responded. She got no argument from Li, so they went back to Sakura's room.

* * *

## In Sakura's Room…

**_ _**

The whole team was there, trying to figure out what to do next…

"Well…first of all we can't let anyone know about our identities, that's for sure…" Li said.

Everyone agreed with that…

"No problem, leave it to me." Sakura said. She chanted a spell suddenly a magical picture appeared…with three different points to it, one had a symbol "Sun" another had "Moon" and finally "Star". Chaos smiled _"She finally beginning to discover her abilities…" _he said to himself.

"Chaos, Eriol lend me your powers!" She said. Chaos and Eriol nodded…Chaos shot a chaotic element while Eriol did his dark element…

"Lastly Illusion dispel on the final mark!!" Sakura said, finishing up the spell… "Darkness Illusion bind the people of what's going on!!" 

After spell was done, everyone let out a sigh of relief, it won't last forever but it will be enough for the time being.

"How did you know I was a dark element, Sakura?" Eriol tested.

"The first clue I got were your wings, the second your aura…" Sakura replied without hesitation.

"Your getting good at this Sakura," Chaos said. Sakura smiled proudly. 

"Pop quiz, monster…" Touya said. Sakura gave Touya a watch it or I'll kill you look. Touya shuddered, Sakura never looked THAT menacing. "What element am I?" He asked.

Sakura closed her eyes concentrating… "Your element is Wind…" She said with great confidence.

"Very impressive, mo…I mean Sakura." He corrected himself quickly. 

"Hmm…Sakura slowly understanding her new powers that's a good thing, but we can't deny the possibility that the enemy is already here…" Chaos piped up. Everyone sighed he does have a problem of stating the depressing stuff at all the wrong times. 

"Why do you say so?" The silent Yue suddenly spoke.

"If Fujitaka could teleport in and out here and the fact that someone was following me before, suggest that they might be closer then we thought, the only reason they haven't launched a full scale attack is because they didn't want anyone to be suspicious, but now the illusion spell is at work…" Chaos explained clearly, twitching his dragon wings a little.

"They could launch the attack anytime!!" Tomoyo finished, just noticing how true that remark just was. 

"Hmm…we looks like we have no choice…" Void said.

"About what?" Meiling asked suspiciously.

"We need to teach Li how to control his dragon powers…" Void replied.

"How do we do that??" Sakura asked.

"It's not going to be easy, but I believe me and Chaos can accomplish it." Void said.

"That still doesn't answer her question guys…" Li said "and what's all this about dragons?" 

"You'll understand soon…Chaos?" Void said.

"Yes?" The chaotic dragon replied.

"Would you give me a hand in this task?" Void continued trying to send Chaos a mental signal.

Chaos nodded in agreement, Sakura could taste it in the way that Chaos reacted that something was not going to be pleasant, but she convinced herself it was for the better. 

"Yue! Eriol!" Void commanded. 

"Yes?" They said in union.

"Train Sakura a little bit more…I have a feeling that there is a war that's going to start soon and I don't want to be caught unprepared for it…" Void said.

"Affirmative…" They said in union.

"Touya! Tomoyo!" Void continued (They introduced themselves when Tomoyo and Li were distracting the guards.)

"Yes?" 

"I want you guys to check get as much info as you can on the enemy, and how we can get food and other stuff we need." Void said.

"YES MA'AM" They said and went off

"Excuse me…" Meiling piped up "But what about me?" 

"Don't worry…" Void said. "We'll need you to be with us…" Void said. 

"Okay…" She replied. 

Chaos smiled to himself, she still has it in her…he thought, but he was bothered by something. He didn't speak a word of his suspicions but he made a mental note about it. He will keep a close eye this time, and this time he will not fail…

End of Chapter 8

# "No Cloud nor Squall shall hinder us…" –FF9 Macrus 

** **

**Character Profile:**

** **

**Ylsa Holy Dragoness:**

** **

**HP: 7000**

**MP: 9999**

**Str: 300**

**Intel:800**

**Speed:600**

** **

** **

**Special Attacks:**

**Holy Circle Strike**

**Holy Circle Explosion**

**Holy Circle Healing**

** **

**Magic abilities:**

**Directional Combination magic (Uses Directions to combine magic i.e. North South East West …etc…kinda like what Sakura was doing.) **

** **

**Profile:**

**Ylsa, started pretty well off, she was adopted by kind parents that were pretty wealthy and cared for her a great deal. Sadly she never knew her birth parents, met Chaos at magic school and had a very firm "Brother-Sister" relationship with him. Becoming holy dragoness at a young age, she was said to be one of the most gifted holy dragoness that ever lived. After becoming the "Void" dragon though her life took a U-turn, going back to a magic school and meeting Kero the mighty guardian of the Clow was just the beginning of a new task for her…will she ever restore her ability and name of "Holy Dragoness?" **

** **

** **


	10. Chapter 9 The Truth Again

Chapter 9 The Truth  
  
Authors Note: I do NOT own CCS nor BoF. I only own the original characters.  
  
Ladon: YAY!! I finally get a role in this fic!!   
  
Author: Are you happy now your highness???  
  
Ladon: Yea it was about time!  
  
Author: Special thanks to everyone who review my fics again, hope you liked my Chinese New Year Special!   
  
Ladon: Yea, yea...anyways on with the fic!  
  
Author: Sure I'll shut up now...ENJOY !   
  
Later that evening...  
  
The whole group decided to turn in later that day. Void got most of the   
information that she needed, and Li understood his dragon powers a   
little better then before. They were getting tired so they decided to   
turn in.  
  
Chaos woke up suddenly, as a something was summoning him. He sighed.   
"You sure pick the wrong times Lord Bahamut " he thought to himself. He   
stretched as he proceeded outside the house, and into a dark ally.   
  
"Took you long enough..." a voice said.   
  
"Sorry..." Chaos apologized. "So, what brings you here, my lord."   
  
"Well, I'm worried..." it said.   
  
"About?" Chaos replied.   
  
"You, of course." It said.  
  
Chaos gasped surprisingly... "Why? You know I'll be fine..."   
  
"You know that your in a no win situation right?" the voice replied.   
  
Chaos stopped in his footsteps. He was speechless...  
  
"Either you have to go or he has to go...and you know that right?"   
  
"If it is her decision then I'll gladly go..." the dragon replied trying   
to sound as brave as he could, but in reality he feared the worst.   
  
"And if her decision is for you?" it asked.  
  
"Then I will convince her otherwise." The dragon said dryly.   
  
The other dragon chuckled darkly. "You know that there will come a time   
where you can't protect everyone right?"  
  
"I will think of something when the time comes." The dragon said   
confidently.  
  
"Remember I don't deny your intelligence, but intelligence and wisdom   
are two different things. Listen to the voice experience Chaos, back   
out while you still can..." The silver dragon said.  
  
"Your concern will be noted, Lord Bahamut ..." Chaos said. "But this is   
something I got to do...maybe it was because of past sins...maybe I'm just   
trying do something right for once, maybe I'm just trying to find a   
place for myself. I do not know...but mark my words, while I so long as I   
draw breath, they will not be harmed."  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, Chaos...for your sake, you cannot   
afford to die the second time." Bahamut replied.   
  
There was another pause, Chaos stood there looking at the Dragon King,   
holding his ground. "Thank you for your concern my Lord. If there isn't   
anything else, I really need to get my rest...I have a lot to do."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of holding you back much longer than I need too..." The   
dragon said. "Wish you the best of luck, o Dragon of Chaos."   
  
After that, Chaos left and went back to the house.   
  
"What do you think, Lord Ladon?" Bahamut asked.  
  
"He is gifted..." the Platinum Dragon replied.   
  
"Yes, he is...I wonder if he saw though my act..." The Silver dragon   
replied.  
  
"I don't believe so, he might be smart, but he has a lot to learn."   
Ladon said, letting out a sigh.  
  
"You think his true abilities will be awakened?" Bahamut asked, letting   
out a suggestive grin.  
  
Ladon knew what that grin meant he smiled back... "With your reverse psychology tricks, what do you think?" as he broke out in laughter...  
  
Soon both were engulfed in laughter.   
  
Suddenly, Bahamut came about in a more serious tone "But the question   
is...will it be enough?"   
  
"Probably not, but we have to pray that our children will see the way   
when the time comes." Ladon replied opening up a portal.  
  
"Let us hope so my Lord..." Bahamut said as they both entered the portal.  
  
* * *   
Back at the house...  
  
Chaos gently closed the door behind him, hoping not to disturb anyone   
who was already asleep. He gasped as he saw Sakura awake right in front   
of him.  
  
"Where did YOU go at this hour?" Sakura asked firmly, looking straight   
into the dragon's eyes.  
  
"Uh...er..." Chaos stuttered. "Would you believe me if I told you I was   
going on a stroll because I couldn't sleep?"   
  
"Not really..." Sakura replied. "Actually, I wouldn't believe that at   
all..."   
  
"Huh?" Chaos said.   
  
"You were talking to someone...I could tell, but I couldn't make out the   
words." Sakura said.   
  
"You followed me??" Chaos said angrily. "That wasn't very nice or   
respectful."  
  
"Excuse me for being a little paranoid, because someone here has a   
record of being a traitor." She responded.  
  
That hit a soft spot, "I was talking to Lord Bahamut the King of Dragons..." Chaos whispered with a hurt voice. Sakura gasped, wrong thing to say...that was a low blow, she thought to herself.   
  
"I'm sorry, Chaos..." She began, "I just..."   
  
"It's okay, your right you know? You have a right to follow me and know who I was talking to, well now you know." Chaos said.  
  
"Still, I shouldn't dig up past mistakes, I don't like it when other people do it to me." Sakura responded.  
  
"I'm fine..." Chaos forced a smile. "You should be resting...we have a lot to do in so little time."   
  
"Tell me one thing, Chaos..." Sakura asked seriously.   
  
"Yes..." The dragon asked.  
  
"Are you going to betray us again?" Sakura asked quietly.   
  
Chaos let out a real smile. "No, I swear it on that ring your wearing, I will not betray you this time."  
  
"Now, let me ask you one question..." Chaos trailed.  
  
"Go for it." She replied.  
  
"Do you like that young dragon..." the dragon asked.  
  
"AUGH!!!" She sighed quietly careful not to wake anyone up. "Is it THAT obvious? Does the whole world know now?"   
  
Chaos chuckled. "Well, you know...you should really start doing something about that...before you live to regret it."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she said yawning.  
  
"You understand when the time comes, I just pray that you choose wisely." Chaos said. "You should sleep, you can use the rest."   
  
"AUGH!! Why do you have to talk in circles all the time??? It's driving me nuts!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Well...you have plenty time to figure it out." Chaos said, going back to his appointed room to get some sleep, leaving Sakura there.  
  
Might as well go back to sleep myself, Sakura thought to herself. No use thinking about it when your tired.  
  
* * *  
  
The Next Day...  
  
The group was back in the living room planning they're next move.  
  
"Well...we'll do something different this time..." Void said.  
  
"Touya, Yue I want you two to do a premises check...Tomoyo Eriol, you guys gather some food...Li, Sakura I need you two to do a search see if you guys can find a hideout or something since you two probably know this town the best. Chaos you're with me." Void said confidently.  
  
"What about me?" Meiling said. "Can I go with Li and Sakura?"   
  
Void gasped, she totally forgot about Meiling.  
  
"Actually...I need you on an more job, something that only you can do..." Chaos came to the rescue, winking at Void.   
  
"Really? Which is??" Meiling said excitingly.  
  
Chaos whispered in her ear "This and that...you know..."   
  
After that Meiling dashed out with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Thanks, Chaos...what did you tell her?" Void asked curiously.   
  
"I told her that I had a cute friend in Hong Kong...and if she could kindly go fetch him for help." He said slyly.  
  
"YOU SLY FOX!!!" Void said laughing. "Truly who is this "cute guy friend" of yours?"   
  
"Well, I think you know him too...remember Rei?" Chaos said.  
  
"The tiger guy? Yea, I remember him." Void said.  
  
"His descendent, Lei is still around. We need all the help we can get." Chaos said.  
  
"You are sly...but thank you, alrighty I think everyone has things to do, GO!" Void said.  
  
They all left in a rush...Eriol was about to go out the door...  
  
Void caught him... "Eriol, may I talk to you for a second?"   
  
"Yes?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I want you to..." Void whispered. After that, Eriol wore a big smile as he exited.  
  
After everyone left, Chaos glanced over at his sister...  
  
"And you calling me sly? You paired it like this on purpose sis!" Chaos said unable to hold his laughter any longer.  
  
"Well, you know it just an excuse..." Void said slyly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chaos said suspiciously.  
  
"Chaos, we seriously need to talk." Void said.  
  
"Can't it wait sis? We have more important stuff to do." Chaos said.   
  
"No, don't you understand, Chaos?" She said.  
  
"Understand what?" Chaos replied quietly.  
  
"AH! You can be so DENSE sometimes Chaos!" Void sighed in defeat. "You're the reason I'm like this, aren't you going to try to help?" She tried throw a hint him.  
  
"Sorry, sis...I didn't know this would happen...but when I find a way, I will restore you to your former glory." He said embarrassed.   
  
"I GIVE UP!!" Void shrieked. "Gosh, Chaos I don't know how you do it you can be a total genius yet be so stupid and dense at the same time. If your not going to say it I will!!"   
  
"Wha?" Chaos said in protest as Void dragged Chaos a little closer.  
  
"I love you, Chaos..." Void whispered in Chaos' ear.  
  
* * *   
Tomoyo and Eriol's food run...  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were in the local store looking for things that they can live on...this naturally was part of Tomoyo specialty. She was happily choosing the party's favorite food with Eriol not far behind...he never found food all that fascinating, but he knew why Void had asked him to go with Tomoyo...  
  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol said slowly.  
  
"Yes?" She responded.  
  
"When your done, I need to talk to you about something important..." he said seriously, as he began walking through the door.  
  
"HEY!! I can't carry all this by myself?? Can't you help me or something..." Tomoyo cried sweating.  
  
"Uhh...yea sure..." Eriol said feeling kinda stupid.   
  
So, after they paid for the stuff and left, Eriol pulled Tomoyo to the side...  
  
"What's up, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Well, the main reason Void paired me up with you is because I need to tell you about your clan and powers..." Eriol said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"My clan??" Tomoyo asked. "I thought I was human..."   
  
"No...humans don't possess magical powers." Eriol started. "You are a descendent a clan called the grass runner clan."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears. Was none of the people she hung out with normal in any way? "How did we all get here then?"   
  
"Well...fate works in weird ways doesn't it?" Eriol said smiling. "After all the years, they still manage to unite the angel and the dragon..." he trailed off. "Do you want me to tell you more of your powers and your history?"   
  
"Yes, please..." Tomoyo whispered quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
Li, Sakura's search...  
  
"Where do we look first?" Li asked.  
  
"I don't know how about king penguin park." Sakura suggested... (The "spell" was still in effect therefore no one noticed Sakura's wings or anything.)  
  
"Why there?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Sakura admitted "since almost everything bad happened there...but if you have a better idea..."   
  
"Er...no I don't..." Li said blushing, she got you there real good he thought to himself.   
  
So, the twosome proceeded on they're way to the park...  
  
"Sakura?" Li suddenly piped up breaking the silence of the search.  
  
"Yes, Li?" She asked.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for helping me when I was in that berserk dragon form, if it weren't for you..." He said turning bright red.  
  
"Your welcome...I have to thank you too..." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Li replied, looking under a bench searching for clues.  
  
"If it weren't for you I would probably be dying of a nasty spear wound." She replied, as she closely examined the sand in the sandbox seeing if anything was under it.  
  
"Your welcome..." Li said sincerely "You changed a lot Sakura...after all this crazy stuff..."  
  
"How so??" Sakura asked.  
  
"You're a lot stronger Sakura..." Li admitted. "Stronger than I ever was or will be...and I don't mean in power."  
  
Sakura turn red. "Thanks, but I would never have pulled through if it weren't for all of your support, everyone is protecting me...I..."   
  
"You don't have to say anything, Sakura. You didn't force anyone in to this. We are all in because we want to not because you told us to."   
  
"I know...but everyone is trying so hard, Tomoyo, Eriol, you, Void, Yue I even have to admit to some extent even Chaos and Touya. What if I can't live up to everyone expectations? What if I fail?" Tears started to form, as she couldn't hold them back.  
  
"Sakura..." Li started. "Honestly, I don't see how we can fail." Trying to muster up all the support he can. "We got two of the best Wyndian mages, two of the most powerful dragon mages, Touya! Yue! Tomoyo! I don't see how we can still fail with that."  
  
That cheered up Sakura a great deal. "Thank you, Li, but you forgot someone on that list..."   
  
"Who?" Li asked dumbly. Sakura sweated. Gosh he can be so dense sometimes, sometimes? She thought to herself. Try most of the time.   
  
"You, silly!" Sakura said chuckling. "You were always there for me, even when you knew you were overpowered, no matter what you were always so supportive."   
  
"I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Li suddenly yelled. Well, that ruined the mood Sakura thought. She sighed, and gently floated to the place where Li was.   
  
She looked at the ground Li was looking at...it didn't look right, Sakura could feel a strong magical aura around it. Li tapped it slightly, a shield of some sort was protecting it.  
  
"Hmm..." Li thought out loud. "Should we report back?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, Void probably wants to know about this information," she said.  
  
* * *   
Touya, Yue side...  
  
It was pretty eventless, but someone had to do it. Touya thought to himself, at least there was Yue to keep him company this time.  
  
"Why do you think that Fujitaka turned on us?" Yue asked.  
  
"I don't believe he did, Yue." Touya replied, keeping a close eye on everywhere he could see.  
  
"Huh? I thought it was clear to you that he did." Yue responded, leaning lazily on a wall.  
  
"Well...not really, if I know my father well, he always has a reason for doing things. This time it was probably to prove a point." Touya replied, eyeing suspiciously at a street corner.  
  
"Let us hope that is true, or else he has a lot to answer for." Yue replied, as he also looked at the general direction where Touya was looking.  
  
"Well, it seems that it will be the least of our worries...we got a lot more coming to us then that. I can feel it in my bones." Touya said pointing at something.  
  
Yue looked at it more closely sure enough, they had company, Chaos was completely right about the enemy attack. "Well, shall we go back and report this?"   
  
"Yes, and we better hurry...looks like they will be here any second, now." Touya replied as both retreated.  
  
* * *  
Back at the base... (a.k.a Sakura's house)  
  
"Sis!!" Chaos yelled in protest. "Don't you think this is a little inappropriate?? You're my sister for crying out loud."   
  
"We're not really related in any way remember?" Void said. "You only called me 'sister' because we were still young at that time."  
  
"Uh...er..." Chaos turned red.   
  
"You don't have to keep your feeling bottled up all the time you know?" Void said.  
  
"I don't know, sis...is this really a good idea?" Chaos asked awkwardly.  
  
"For Ladon's sake!! Do what your heart tells you for one would you?" Void said angrily.   
  
"Mmy heeaartt?" Chaos stuttered. "Whaat doo you mean?"   
  
"Just don't think about it, feel it Chaos, tell me how you feel right now..." Void said.  
  
"I...I...can't describe how I feel right now...err...I need to get some fresh air." Chaos said in a hurry as he went out of the room.  
  
Void sighed. "He's like a child..." She going to have to go slower then what she originally hoped for.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura and Li rushed in... "REPORT!" They said in union.  
  
"Yes?" Void said.  
  
"We found the hideout it in the corner of Penguin Park." Li said.  
  
"Very good." Void replied, why don't you to take a break after such hard work.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Sakura said.  
  
Void smiled. Then suddenly Yue and Touya came in, they hurried said "We spotted some enemies heading directly this way!"  
  
Void gasped. "How many in number?" she asked.  
  
"About twenty..." Yue said.  
  
"Oh no..." Void whispered. "Sakura!"   
  
"Yes??" She asked.  
  
"Can you go look for Chaos for me? I think he ran to the backyard, tell him its urgent..."   
  
"Yes ma'am." Sakura said, flying away.  
  
"Everyone else prepare at the kitchen." She ordered firmly. "I have a bad feeling about this..."   
  
End of Chapter 9.  
  
End Notes:  
  
Well...I'm around a quarter to half done with my fic right now. Please tell me how I am doing thank you!!! Again you can also e-mail me at Dragonofkhaos@yahoo.com thanks again!!!  
  
  
Character Profile:  
  
Eriol Dark Angel (No its not the same as fallen angel in this fic :-P)  
  
HP: 8000  
MP: 9900  
Str: 200  
Intell:600  
Speed:700  
  
Special Abilities:  
  
Clow Cards   
Black Magic (attack magic)  
  
Magic Skills  
Create Card (He has the ability to create cards if need be)  
  
Profile:  
  
Not much is known about this man of mystery, however it's been said that the high mage Clow Reed predicted something unexpected to happen in the future therefore splitting himself in to two halves he believed that it will prove useful when the time comes. Eriol has mastered the art of black magic mainly in the dark element. He also has some abilities that enabled him to hide his dark black wings for some time.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura Nina Wyndia  
  
HP: 4500  
MP: 9999  
Str: 150  
Intell:700  
Speed:500  
  
Special Abilities:  
  
Sakura card summoning (Her new way of calling cards)  
Holy Wind Slash (With the Rapier of Wing)  
  
  
Magic Abilities:  
Directional Magic combination (just like Ylsa)  
  
Profile:  
Do I really need to tell you??? She's the main character of this fic :-D.  
  
* * *  
  
Li the hidden dragon  
  
HP: 9999  
MP: 5000  
Str: 800  
Intell:400  
Speed:400  
  
Special Abilities:  
  
Dragon transformation  
Fire Sword Skill  
  
Magic Abilities:  
  
None Yet  
  
Profile:  
Ditto, another main character  
  
* * *  
  
Touya the half Wyndian   
  
HP: 6000  
MP: 300  
Str: 500  
Int: 400  
Speed:600  
  
Special Abilites:  
None Yet  
  
Magic Abilities:  
None Yet  
  
Profile:  
Touya is a half Wyndia, therefore not as powerful as those who are pure, but also has limited magic power. He has discovered his true abilities yet, but one day he just might.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo   
  
HP:3000  
MP:6000  
Str: 120  
Int: 650  
Speed:500  
  
Special Abilities:  
Scan (for weakness and stuff)  
Identify   
  
Magic Abilities:  
None Yet  
  
Profile:  
Another main character, although she hasn't doesn't know much about her race and past, but she will find out whether she likes it or not...   



	11. Chapter 10 The Good, The Bad and the Dea...

# Chapter 10 The Good, The Bad, and The Dead

** **

## In the backyard…

**_ _**

Chaos paced around back and forth, unsure about what do. He was very confused and to some degree frightened. He never felt this way before, Ylsa to him was always sis, but for some reason Void isn't. _"What's wrong with me??" _he thought to himself. He shook his head in disbelief he always believed that he was in control. Then he decided to let it sit for a while, and charged up one of his favorite types of magic spell, a energy field with almost every color formed in his claw, he began to do things with it…

"CHAOS!!" Someone called out…Chaos sighed he knew by the voice it was Sakura.

"I'm in here…what's up, Sakura…didn't know you were back or…" Chaos begun

"No time to explain, Void said there was something very urgent and she need your immediate assistance…" Sakura said without stopping.

"Wow…when did you become so professional, Sakura?" Chaos said jokily. 

"AUGH!!" Sakura said pissed off. "This is no time for jokes!!" 

"I know, lets teleport there…" he said as he finished up the spell…

* * *

## In the kitchen…

Everyone was talking about what to do…suddenly Sakura and Chaos appeared right in front of all of them…

"One would think you would of at least given me a warning or something." Sakura protested, as she shook her head a few times to clear it.

"Sorry, I thought you said it was urgent…" Chaos said chuckling.

Sakura glared at Chaos causing him to shut up right there on the spot.

"Okay, I think we should first assign roles to everyone…" Void said "Without a good structure we won't be able to hold them off very long. I think we should assign Li and Sakura as the group leaders." 

Both Li and Sakura jumped at this. "Wait" They both protested at once.

"I don't have leadership quality in me…" Sakura complained.

  
"Neither do I!" Li continued.

"Don't worry…" Chaos spoke up. "You guys have leadership blood in you two, you just haven't trained it. Void will help you in that department…she going to be your advisor." 

"Chaos is very good at strategies and stuff. We can assign him as a tactical officer." Void suggested.

"Okay, we have the basics I guess…" Sakura said. "Now what?"

"Well…first we have to fend the enemies off." Void said in a serious tone. "Then we can figure out what to do next later. That includes how were going to enhance the illusion field, I fear it is wearing off." 

"Okay, we'll do that, but we are outnumbered more than 2 to 1…" Li said. 

"Why don't you ask Chaos? He might have a plan." Void said smiling.

"Do you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, kind of, but it all depends on if you guys are willing to make the sacrifice." Chaos said closing his eyes.

"Let's hear it first." Sakura said.

"Is it okay that use this house as a trap?" Chaos said. "I could teleport all the goods to our next base." 

"WHAT?" Sakura said. "Your going to trash this place?" 

"We don't have a choice…" Chaos said. "They already know our location…" 

"Okay okay…" Sakura said. "But where can we put our next base up?" 

"My house is available…" Li suggested…

"Good…" Chaos said. "I get the thing teleported…Li?" 

"Yes?" Li asked.

Chaos whispered something in his ear. Li nodded and went off.

"Void, Sakura…" Chaos commanded. 

  
The two ladies went to Chaos, he also whispered something in they're ears, with that they went off too.

"Yue, Touya…" Chaos whispered something else in they're ears, they went off too. Then he proceeded on teleporting everything away.

* * *

## About four streets outside the house…

**_ _**

The enemy charged forward, until they saw Li standing in front of them holding his sword in one hand, and a Fu on the other. They laughed at him since there was no way a single guy could beat all twenty of them.

"I am Li…and you guys don't want to get hurt I suggest you get out of here immediately." He yelled bravely not conceding one bit.

They laughed again. One of the leaders stepped out and said "Okay, I'll humor you a little…" with that he charged.

Li prepared himself, he blocked off the series of deadly attacks the enemy was throwing. For some odd reason though he wasn't counterattacking at all. He was just defending, after a few rounds…he retreated. 

The enemies laughed at him, the leader laughed to "Come on lets get this over with…" the leader said. Chasing Li…

After they arrived at the crosswalk, they heard footsteps approaching, they turned around quickly, on the right was Chaos and on the left was Void…the enemies drew to they're fighting stances…Chaos threw a few shots at them so did Void…but all of them completely missed. After the spells resided Void and Chaos was nowhere in sight. 

"HAHAHAHAHA…" The enemy leader laughed. "Fujitaka told me to be careful, we were supposedly up against fierce warriors, but it looks to me he was wrong…lets attack!!" 

So the enemy chased them in to the house…to they're amazement it was empty.

Suddenly, they heard a voice… "Fiery! Windy! Thunder! Release and trap my enemy in walls of fire!!"

The enemies finally realized they're mistake but it was too late…the whole house was on fire…with them in it, suddenly a fire dragon came out amidst and attacked them killing off two pawns with a simple swipe of his claw. They scrabbled to the exit, but they were surprised to see Void there waiting there, who eliminated three more pawns.

The enemies ran to the back door, unfortunately running into Kero. Kero threw a ball a fire at them toasting few more. After that the leader managed to escape with no one left in his small "army". 

The whole team meet at Li's house afterward, except Tomoyo and Eriol… 

"OH NO!!" Sakura cried. "We forgot about them they didn't know about our switch…"   
  


"Don't worry…" Chaos said chuckling. 

"How can you be soo calm?" Li said practically yelling. "Our friends could be in danger!!"

"I got it covered." Chaos said grinning. "I already sent Touya to tell them our sudden change of plans."  
  


Everyone gasped except Void, who knew about her "brother's" talents long ago.

"Incredible…" Sakura whispered. "You even accounted for that in your plans." 

Chaos smiled modestly (author: wonder how you do that?? Chaos: SHUT UP!! Author: Sorry!!)

"Um er…guys want to come in and make yourselves at home? We can assign rooms and stuff I guess…" 

"Yes all mighty Chinese leader…" Touya said sarcastically. 

"BROTHER!!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?" Touya replied stupidly. "I'm not really your brother, remember?" 

"To me, you'll always be my brother…" Sakura said softly.

Always so kind…Touya thought to himself, no wonder I loved her as my own sister from the start. "Okay, I guess we should try to get things straightened up before they find us again."

"So, I guess since Li and Sakura are the leaders they get to assign the rooms…" Yue said quietly. 

"Yea, I agree…" Void said. "So, Li, Sakura…how are you going to assign the rooms?"

"Uh…I think a draw will be the fairest…don't you guys?" Li said.

"I think so too…" Sakura said. 

Void eyed Chaos, giving him a "GREAT" look. Chaos wrote something with a spell which only Void could understand. Void smiled at it, charging her claw with energy…

  
Li and Sakura put everyone's name in a hat, yes even Tomoyo and Eriol's name, and gave it a great shake.

"Okay, match off as I call your names…" Li said. 

Void secretly released her spell…

"Chaos…" Li said.

"Your with…" Sakura took a name. "Void…" 

Chaos almost choked on hearing this, he didn't expect it, what have you done…sis he thought to himself. Sure he was glad to be with his sis, but he had some things to straighten up before that.

Void wrote something that only Chaos could understand. "It's heavens will." It said. Void smiled at Chaos. 

"Yue, your with Touya…" Li said. 

"Sakura…" Li said. 

"I'm with…" Sakura said while drawing a name… "LI!!" she yelped. What were the chances of THAT happening? She thought to herself turning a nice shade of red. 

"Tomoyo with Eriol. And I guess the plush toy is with us…" Li said finishing it up.

"Hmm…I dunno about you, Li…" Sakura whispered. "I think someone set this up…don't you think its too much of a coincidence?" 

"Hhuuhh?" Li said suddenly, he was too focused on thinking about living with Sakura in the same room.

"Uh yea…" he answered stupidly again. "But we don't have any prove of that do we." He whispered back.

Sakura frowned. "Not really…" She whispered back. 

* * *

## Tomoyo and Eriol side…

**_ _**

"The Grassrunner clan is by far the most varied clan this side of the universe…" Eriol started. "From dog-clans man to rabbit clansman, from rabbit to wolf, from wolf to fox…" 

"Which type am I?" Tomoyo asked curiously, uncharacteristically twitching her ears.

"I'm not too sure…" Eriol said. "its also because they are too varied it is hard to find them and awaken they're talents. We were lucky since yours awaken when you protect Sakura…" 

"Oh…" Tomoyo said kind of disappointed, she was hoping to learn a little more about herself.

"Don't worry…" Eriol said in a comforting voice. "I'm sure we'll help you find your roots somewhere." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said plainly. 

"TOMOYO!!" A voice called in distance. "ERIOL!!"

They turned to see Touya flying they're way…he approached them gasping for air. 

"What's up, Touya?" Eriol said.

Touya explained to them the sudden siege and Chaos' plan that sent the opponent crying for help, and about the burning of Sakura's house…

"Wow…" Eriol exclaimed. "That joker of a dragon actually has some skills, I would never hand known…"

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo said jokily. "That was mean!" 

"I'm serious." Eriol pointed out. "I mean did you see that much potential hiding in THAT dragon?"

"I did…the first time I saw him." Tomoyo said smiling. 

"AUGH!!" Eriol sigh out in disgust. "One trait a grassrunner seem to always have is a keen observation skill." 

Tomoyo chuckled. "Aww…too bad. Looks like I finally beat you at something." She said jokily. 

Touya coughed. "Are we going stay here forever, or are we going to move it?" 

Tomoyo and Eriol sweated. "We're coming, we're coming." They said together.

With that the group left the park without further ado, heading to Li's house. 

* * *

## Place unknown…

**_ _**

"HE DID WHAT!?!?!" An angered voice yelled.

"Yes, my master, he betrayed us and went to serve the enemy." A creature whimpered.

"GRR…DID HE FORGET?? BRING ME THE ORB!!" The voice ordered.

"Aye, master." Another creature squeaked quietly.

The creature dashed across the room, opening up a small glass case, and carefully taking out a colorful orb, carefully it brought the 'thing' to it's master's hand. 

A hand came out the darkness, and took the orb…the hand gripped it tightly…the orb shattered in pieces.

"A FAKE." The voice said angrily. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT CHAOS…BUT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PROTECT HER FOREVER. I WILL GET WHAT I WANT, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO." 

"REPORT!!" The leader who got his a** whooped by our heroes came in…

"WHAT IS IT???" The voice boomed not too happy.

"Uh…er…" The leader began…

"STOP MUMBLING AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?? WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" it replied.

"I…er…I got defeated…" the leader replied ashamed.

"WHAT???" the voice bellowed. "YOU HAD OVER TWO TO ONE ODDS AND YOU STILL MANAGE TO FAIL??" 

"I fell for Chaos' trick…" The leader whined trying to explain his failure.

"CHAOS!?!?!" It seem to make the boss even angrier instead of claming him down. 

The leader was about to prepare for the worse…but…

"NEVERMIND…" The leader said, still booming but a little calmer than he was. "CHAOS CAN BE VERY TRICKY…BUT I KNOW A WAY…"

* * *

## Back at the Li Mansion…

"Well…everyone has they're designated rooms…" Libegan.

"Wait…" Void said happily. 

"What is it Void?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes.

"Since you and Li are our leaders, you guys should get the master room." Void explain excited. 

"I don't think that's very fair…" Li trailed.

"NONSENSE!" Void exclaimed. "Who here agrees with me?" 

Everyone except Sakura and Li were mumbling with agreement.

"Oh alright." Li said "Everyone else may choose they're own rooms. Except for the master bedroom every room is the same size."

Li and Sakura began to move they're things inside both with a nice dark shade of red. Void giggled at the sight, _"Young love is so cute." _She thought to herself. Then she looked at Chaos who was teleporting his stuff inside the room that Void and him choose. _"Speaking of which…" _

Chaos was thinking how he could fit all his stuff in his corner. He didn't have much stuff, but most of his magical artifacts were very fragile. 

"You know, you don't really have to be so uptight all the time. Not like I don't mind sharing some of 'my' room." Void said to him.

Chaos didn't respond instead he just kept on what he was doing.

That did it. "CHAOS!!" Void yelled. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" she yelled, then went out crying. 

Chaos stood there dumbfounded. _"Now I've done it…" _he thought to himself. 

Sakura was enjoying a nice little stroll on her roller blades…

_"Ahhh!!" _she thought to herself. _"I haven't done this in such a long time…it so relaxing." _She was really enjoying herself, until she saw a dragoness fly by crying. _"Was that Void? If it was why would a cheerful dragoness be crying?" _So, she decided to follow her. 

That's exactly what she did, she quietly followed behind Void very carefully.

Void stopped at cliff, she looked at the sunset and sighed. She was still crying. "WHY!!" She yelled.

Sakura who was hiding behind a rock, began to weight the options…

"Who ever is out there can come out now! And if it's Chaos don't bother!" she yelled angrily. 

Sakura sighed. _"That was smart…"_ she thought to herself. _"Void can sense auras DUH!" _She reluctantly came out from her hiding.

"It's me Sakura." Sakura said quietly. "What's wrong Void?" she asked although she already knew part of the answer.

"Nothing's wrong!!" Void yelled frustrated. Then in a calmer voice "I'm sorry, master Sakura. I just want to be alone for now."

"I understand." Sakura replied, slowing rolling away.

_"CHAOS…we need to talk!!" _Sakura thought strongly. _"Whether you like it or not!!" _

End of Chapter 10.

# Author: Finally done with 10 Chapters!! WOO-HOO!! 

# Ladon: Yea way to go with that ego boost!

# Author: Do you always have to ruin my ego boost?

**Ladon: Yes.**

** **

**Author: !_!**

** **

**Ladon: Okay I'm sorry already!! Anyways, please review thank you!**

** **

**Character Profiles:**

** **

**Bahamut Silver Dragon**

** **

**HP:????**

**MP:????**

**Str:????  
Int:????**

**Speed:????**

** **

**Special Attacks:**

**???**

**???**

**???**

** **

**Magic Abilities: **

**???**

**???**

** **

**Profile:**

**  
Bahamut is the divine King of Dragons, power wise only second to the Dragon God Ladon, he usually helps Ladon in the more difficult and serious business at hand. Not much is known about him although it is said that he has some hidden relationship with the destined ones and especially Chaos for some unknown reasons. Although, Gods aren't allowed to help directly with mortal matters, he usually gives indirect advice to those who need it. His wife…the Dark Dragoness Tiamat is a different story altogether and will unfold sooner or later…**

** **

**Ladon The Dragon God and Platinum Dragon**

** **

**Well, Ladon is a God so writing out stats for him is ridiculous. Let's just say Ladon gets what Ladon wants.**

** **

**Profile:**

** **

**The Dragon God, in the world of Dragon none is more powerful than this majestic Dragon. Having earned the highest rank of Platinum Dragon, Ladon watches over the mortal world and controls the cycle of the destined heroes. Bahamut is his most trusted advisor. Although he is all powerful, but he is far from all knowing. Will this be his downfall?**

** **

****


	12. Chapter 11 Sakura's Dream

# Chapter 11. Sakura's Dream

** **

** **

Sakura bolted back to the base (also known now as Li's house) with a determined look on her face. _"If Chaos is too dense to see it, I'll make him see it!" _she thought to herself. 

## Back at the house…

**_ _**

"CHAOS!!" Sakura yelled. "WE GOT TO TALK!!" No reply. _"Your really asking for it today aren't you Chaos."_ She thought to herself angrily. She closed her eyes and concentrated; Chaos aura isn't all that hard to pick up… 

"So, there you are…" Sakura said as she rolled into the back yard letting her senses guide her. "So, tell me what did you say to Void? I haven't seen such a happy person so sad before in my life!" 

Chaos turned around from where he was looking, Sakura gasped as she looked into two lost eyes of the dragon. 

"By Ladon!" Sakura gasped as she noticed she had never used that name before, could it be that her hidden traits are being awakened? She didn't have time for that now. "You really are clueless aren't you Chaos." She asked.

"Yes, what was your first clue?" Chaos said sarcastically, then he caught himself. "I'm sorry…" he apologized, then he laughed bitterly. "You would think that a killing machine would be void of all emotions, guess my creators were wrong huh." He ranted unaware of his slip.

Sakura gasped. What in the world was this dragon talking about? Created? Her eyes narrowed, her wings twitched nervously in habit. "What are you talking about, Chaos?" she questioned.

"Ahh…bad habit of mine…" Chaos said, chuckling darkly. "either I don't talk at all or I talk too much, I done it again didn't I. Yes, Sakura I was created, not born. I have no father or mother, only my creators who insisted on making me a killing machine." 

Sakura cannot believe her ears. "Does Void…" she began.

"Does she know about this? No…" Chaos said quietly. 

"Then how…" Sakura was in serious doubt, although Chaos kidnapping her the first time they met didn't make a very good impression on her, but over time she has grown fond of the chaotic dragon, more or less that is.

"How did I become 'kind'?" Chaos said as if reading Sakura's mind. "Long story, but to make it short someone showed me the way." He laughed bitterly again. "Who would have thought? They wanted to create the ultimate dark dragon, but ended up creating something neither dark nor light. Such irony!" he was laughing, but Sakura knew deep down he was in deep sorrow. Sakura felt sorry for him, wondering what she could do.

"Chaos," Sakura began. "I think you should have a talk with Void, she will understand." She said as she walked away. 

That was enough for Chaos to understand what she was suggesting. He sighed and went looking for Void. 

* * *

## In Li and Sakura's room…

Sakura plopped down on her bed, she was feeling very sleepy after all the recent events. She looked over to her side just to see that Li was already asleep. She smiled to herself, blushing uncontrollably. 

  
_"For some reason, I feel very sleepy today…oh well, I guess it won't hurt by taking a nap." _So she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

***Sakura's Dream***

Sakura opened her eyes, she looked at her surroundings and found it very unfamiliar. It looked like she was in a forest, but it didn't look like any of those she seen in Japan. She examined her surroundings a little more, but nothing looked even slightly familiar.

"SAKURA!!" A more than familiar voice called suddenly. 

She didn't even have to look to know whose voice that was. "LI!!" She responded, while she turned around.

"Where are we?" Li asked.

"I have no idea." Sakura admitted. 

"Well, no sense in staying around." Li said. "Let's see if we can find out what's going on here." 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue haired figure popped out, accompanied by a girl with wings. They seemed to be in a hurry somewhere, as they speed across the forest.

"Why don't we ask those two?" Sakura suggested pointing at the two figures. Li nodded, they ran after the two figures. 

The blue haired boy stopped at an alter. The girl also proceeded by the boy's side.

"Who are they?" Li asked confused.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura said again. 

"Are you sure this is the right place, Ryu?" The winged girl asked.

"I'm positive, Nina…" The guy responded.

Sakura gasped, that those names sounded so familiar where has she heard it before? _"That's it!!"_ she exclaimed. _"My father said I was a descendent of Nina of Wyndia. With wings like that it has to be her! The other must be the blue haired hero in father's story!" _

_ _

Li also knew who those figures were. "Sakura, are those who I think they are?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"Where is he then?" Nina asked. 

"I don't know." Ryu responded.

Suddenly out of nowhere a silver haired man appeared. He smiled sinisterly. "So, you came Ryu…" he said.

Ryu growled deeply. "What do you want, Monryuu?" as he drew a long katana. 

"Oh, are we ever so touchy…" The silver haired man laughed. "What makes you think I want anything?" 

"Knowing you, you probably do want something." The Nina replied, taking out a staff.

The man didn't reply instead he charged his fist with energy and a sword made out of pure energy formed. He grinned evilly "You know how much money and fame I will gain if I kill you two?" With that he attacked.

Ryu was ready though, he blocked blow after blow, Nina looked at the pair of fighting dragons, eyes wide with surprise. _"I better help Ryu…" _she thought to herself. She readied her staff and attacked…

Now the dark dragon was fighting two people at once… even so he showed no sign of fear, he still attack and defended in an orderly fashion.

Sakura and Li stood there dumbfounded, until Sakura brought up a good point…

"Li don't you think those people look like us?" she asked. 

"Now, that you mentioned it, yes they do look like us…" Li trailed off.

After a few rounds, the dark dragon was loosing his patience. "ENOUGH!!" he yelled. He did a back flip to evade both of the heroes attack. He let out a evil grin as he gathered energy… "AHHHHHH!!" He yelled, as he released the energy. 

Instead of the silver haired man, there was a huge dark dragon, looking down at the two heroes with menacing eyes. Ryu and Nina stepped back. 

The dark dragon screeched. 

Ryu ran in front of Nina defensively, as he plugged his katana into the ground and gathered energy himself, with a howl, he to has ascended as dragon. The two dragon glared at each other none conceding one bit.

Sakura had this sudden urge to help the two heroes, but for some reason she couldn't move a muscle. All she could do was see what happens next…

Then…

* * * 

Sakura woke up abruptly. She yawned, _"I was dreaming??" _she thought to herself. _"But it felt soo real…and I had to wake up before it ended."_ She yawned, and glanced over at where Li was sleeping, coincidentally he was wide-awake too.

Li looked at Sakura wryly. "What's wrong Sakura? It looks like you seen a ghost." 

"Nah, just a weird dream, why do weird dreams always come to me??" Sakura whimpered. 

"Speaking of dreams…I had a weird one too…" Li said.

"You first." She replied, sitting up and stretching her wings. 

"Getting used to having wings eh?" Li said jokily. "I dreamt of seeing the destined heroes in your dad's story…oh what was weird was that you were in it too…" 

Sakura let out a gasp of surprise. "And the two heroes were fighting this gray haired guy right?" 

Li was defiantly freaked now, sure he knew about Sakura's foretelling dreams but he never got them…

"So, it wasn't you being a 'part' of my dream…it was you and me _SHARING _a dream!" Li exclaimed.

"This is just too weird…" Sakura replied. "I wonder what it means, we better consult Kero or Void about this…" 

"Yes we should." Li agreed.

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_On the roof of the house…_**

**_ _**

A figure stood there, with his wings extended, holding two magical artifacts in his hand. One he heard what he wanted to hear he let out a smile. After that he scribbled a message, attached it on his arrow and shot it inside the house. Satisfied with the flow of the events he lifted himself away.

* * *

Tomoyo, Eriol and Touya has just returned from they're 'food' run. Eriol and Tomoyo were happily chatting while poor Touya was carrying all the groceries. 

When they got back, they reported to Li and Sakura that they brought enough food to last them about a month, Li did an inventory check to see what kind of stuff he can dig out to help the mission. While he was doing that Eriol pulled Tomoyo to the back yard…

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said in a concerned tone "Things are getting tense…" he continued as he held out his hand. "I think it would be best if we start teaching you some stuff about defending yourself." A long steel 'stick' like thing materialized into Eriol hand. Tomoyo looked at the 'stick' with a baffled look on her face, Eriol laughed lightly as if he could read Tomoyo mind. With a quick shake of his hand a beautiful fan appeared. Tomoyo gasped in surprise…

"A fan?" Tomoyo asked puzzled. 

Eroil chuckled again. "Yes, Tomoyo a fan…in the right hands this weapon can be very dangerous…plus it boosts up magic power so it would be perfect for you." He explained, as he pointed at a branch of a tree. Then without warning with a quick slice Eriol slashed at the branch, the branch fell off. Tomoyo looked in surprise, it was a very clean slice… 

"Wow…" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Here…" Eriol offered as he handed her the fan. "You try." 

Tomoyo took the fan, she opened it slowly, and then sliced at a different branch…

THUD! The fan hit the branch but didn't penetrate; instead it got stuck in the wood. Tomoyo sweated in embarrassment.

"Don't worry…" Eriol said smiling warmly. "Void put us together for a reason…I'll teach you how to use that fan a little more…here, hold it like this." Eriol said as he demonstrated. 

"Like this?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to imitate Eriol's hand motion.

"Close but lock your thumb up like this…" Eriol instructed.

Tomoyo nodded, she never used a weapon before, but the lightweight fan slowly seemed very handy for her. She slowly got the hang of it, and was able to slice a branch cleanly off the tree. 

"Well, that's all for today…you did great Tomoyo!" Eriol said happily.

"Thanks but you're a good teacher." Tomoyo smiled brightly.

They both laughed as they went back into the house.

* * *

Chaos was getting worried, he had searched quite a while for Void, but she was nowhere in sight. _"I will not go back on my word." _Chaos thought to himself, he frowned he wasn't sure if the thing he felt for Void was love or not, nevertheless seeing Void like that crushed his heart. _"Heart??" _he asked himself. _"I not supposed to have one…" _

_ _

****Flashback****

(Chaos POV)

I was laying on a alter of some sort, I did not know where I was or what was happening. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. There were a few voices in the background, they were talking but I couldn't make out the things they were saying. A bolt of dark magic hit me, I wanted to cry out in pain but I couldn't…the bolt however gave me enough energy to open my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes…

"Look it's awake…" a Necromancer said letting out a grin.

"Yesss" a dangerous voice said in the background.

I looked around the room were full of necromancers, Liches and fallen angels, though there was one creature caught my eye. It had big wings and long sharp claws, there were horns on his long sleek face. 

"Are you sure this thing won't show any mercy in the battlefield?" It boomed loudly.

_"Thing? Is that what I am?"_ I thought to myself, my eyes glow with confusion.

"I'm positive, it doesn't have a soul to begin with, why would it show mercy?" A fallen angel said. 

I tried to speak, but found myself void for words. _"No soul? What is that??" _

"Good, I want it ready for battle as soon as possible…" the dark figure replied.

* * * **End Flashback **

** **

Chaos shook his head…he had no time to think about what his flashback meant this time. He had more important things to worry about. _"He doesn't have a soul…" _For some reason that sentence was engraved in his mind. 

Suddenly, a blast of magic exploded nearby…the aura of the spells carried to where Chaos was floating. _"That's Void!" _Chaos exclaimed. _"Her aura feels weak…oh no…!" _Chaos cured himself for being so slow. Without another pause he rushed to where he felt the aura.

* * *

Void was gasping for air, she hasn't counted on the enemy being so tough…and she hasn't fought a real fight for awhile. 

"Give it up, Void. You can't beat me." The dark dragon replied, he was still standing not even breaking sweat. "Your not as powerful as you used to be." He grinned as he held his weapon up high. "Without the power Holy…you are hopeless before us." He laughed evilly. 

Void gasped. She wiped her blood that was trickling from her mouth. "Ho…w d…o… y…ou know??" She asked as she caught her breath.

"How do I know??" The dark dragon laughed. "Is it that important, Void? Or shall I say YLSA?" He asked as he tapped his sword on the dragoness' shoulder. 

Void narrowed her eyes, she clenched her claws into fists. "How do you know?" she demanded.

The dragon laughed again. Void was beginning to hate the sound of that laughter. "Oh, are we demanding today. You know Ylsa your in no position to bargain actually, but since I'm feeling generous today, I will tell you under one condition…" he said holding the sword firmly on Void shoulder.

"Which is?" Void looked up at the dragon. 

"You must surrender yourself to us, and serve under us." The dragon replied.

Ylsa looked at him as if to say "You got to be kidding." 

"Never…" Ylsa said firmly. "I would rather die than to serve you." She said not showing signs fear.

The dragon was very angered at this. "I gave you a chance and passed it up, now you shall die before my blade. Goodbye, Ylsa…" The dragon lifted his sword up high, and sent it crashing down. Void waited for the moment to come. _"Forgive me, Chaos…" _she thought to herself. _"I wish we could of spent more time with you…"_

The blade crashed down…the moment Void feared has come…but for some reason she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes she was still alive!!! The sword had been broken in two…

"Leave my sis alone before you live to regret it." A voice in the darkness found it way to the dragon.

"Chaos??" Void exclaimed in surprise. 

  
The enemy looked at his broken sword, he shrugged as he threw it away. "This is getting interesting." He said as he pulled out another. "If you are man enough you would come out from your hiding, you dumb dragon…" 

Chaos leaped from the darkness…he blue eyes were glowing from anger. He stood in front of Void, indicating that as long as he was there he would not let the enemy touch even the slightest cell of hers. He looked at his enemy, he gasped.

"Fuangi…" was all he could manage to say.

End of Chapter 11.

**Author: HURRAY!! Another Chapter done!!**

** **

**Ladon: Here he goes again. **

** **

**Author: Did you say something?**

** **

**Ladon: Nothing.**

** **

**Author: Another special thanks section is updated Here's the list!!**

** **

**Killiko Jun**

**Starfire 17**

**Empress Sarah-sama**

**Fire Angel**

**S&Sforever**

**Colleen**

**Janelle Edwards**

**Syaoran **

**Pixistix**

**Bczeon27**

**Wussup**

**Amifuri**

**Setsuna**

**April**

**Chibi Luna**

**Sumiki-chan**

**Runeswapper**

**The Silver Ranger**

** **

**For reviewing my fic thanks again and please do continue with all the helpful feedback.**

** **

**Also to:**

** **

**James Who introduced me to CCS. **

**Capcom who made one of my favorite RPG series Breath of Fire**

**Clamp for CCS **

** **

** **

**Character Profile:**

** **

**Ryu Destined Child (As in Sakura's dream)**

** **

**HP: 9999**

**MP: 999**

**Str: 999**

**Int: 400**

**Spd: 600**

** **

**Special Abilities:**

**Dragon Transformation**

**Enemy Skill**

** **

** **

**Profile:  
  
**

**A character Sakura and Li saw in they're dream has a striking resemblance with Li, but having blue hair instead. What can this mean? **

Preview for next chapter (First try if it doesn't work then I will remove it.) 

"SAKURA, it's to dangerous for you to go there!" 

"Sorry everyone, I already decided I going to met him." She said as she clenched on the note. 

"That's it I'm going with you!" Li screamed.

Quote:

"Know your enemy and know yourself, and you will win a hundred wars." ~ Sun Tzu art of war.


	13. Chapter 12 The beginning of the End

# Chapter 12 The Beginning Of The End

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or BoF, you know the drill all things that belong to them belong to them. All original characters belong to me. 

** **

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay guys, but I been quite busy recently. I will try to get the chapters in ASAP after this, but because my schedules a mess…I give no guarantees but I will finish this fic, that's a promise.**

"Funagni…" Chaos whispered quietly, glaring at the enemy. 

"Ahh…" Funagni replied deeply amused, "So you do remember who I am…"  
  


Chaos gritted his teeth, his eyes blared with anger. "Think you I would forget?" 

Funagni laughed. "That's no way to talk to one of your creators you know, Chaos?" He said as he swung his sword a few times. 

"WHAT?" Void exclaimed. "What is going ON here?" 

  
The enemy laughed again. "So, Chaos are you keeping secrets again? I'm not surprised there… did Chaos ever tell you where he was from, Ylsa? Did he ever tell you anything about his past?" he said mockingly. "Come to think of it, Ylsa how well do you know Chaos…" 

"SHUT UP!!" Chaos yelled. Void gasped she almost NEVER heard Chaos yell like that before, even when he was angry he never screamed, something was wrong, Void could feel in her bones that something wasn't right. _"Come to think of it…I know NOTHING about Chaos' past. I never questioned about it…and he never told me. Something is SERIOUSLY wrong here." _She thought to herself.

"Someone needs to learn how to control his temper…" Funagni mocked. "Yes, you heard me right Ylsa…Chaos here was created! He doesn't have a soul!"He laughed evilly. Chaos was shaking with anger now, his blue eyes flashing dangerously…

Void stood there not wanting to accept anything, she was speechless. _WHY?_ She asked herself. _Why did Chaos hide so much from me? What was his reason? I thought I fully knew Chaos, but after all this just to learn I know NOTHING! CHAOS!! WHY!!! _

_ _

"Oh…did I hit a soft spot Chaos? Remember the truth hurts…" Funangi taunted. 

_ _

Chaos didn't respond…instead he just charged up a dark magic sphere, and prepared to attack.  
  


Funagni looked at the angry dragon, he was deeply amused by his actions. "Chaos…" He warned "How do you expect to beat me? I know everything that I need to know about you…don't waste your breath. You can't beat me." He smiled and readied his sword. "But if you insist…I'll give you a beating you'll never forget."

"You know what?" Chaos said in a soft dangerous tone. He secretly put his other claw behind his wings and completed a spell…

"What?" Funagni asked quizzically. 

"You talk too much." Chaos finished, as he showed Funagni his magic picture. Funagni gasped. 

"You wouldn't…" he said stepping back.  
  


"You want to try me?" Chaos challenged as he held his claw up higher.

"Chaos…when will you learn?" Funagni asked grinning as if he thought of something he had forgotten. "I created you…I know all your weakness'…" he held up an artifact "Remember this Chaos?" 

Chaos looked atthe artifact…he gasps. "No…" he said… "It can't be…" 

"Yes, you should really remember what your own little magical inventions…this one was supposed to seal off any magic of a person…I wonder if it really works or not." Funagni said snickering.

"Impossible…I destroyed those a long time ago…they are too dangerous." Chaos said.

"Well…you shouldn't leave your blueprints around…" He grinned. "Now… let's see if they work." He said as he aimed it at Chaos, but he stopped and looked at Void, he grinned. "Actually…let me make things more interesting. He threw the artifact at Void instead, Void gasped as the thing speed and became two bracers that flew menacing at Void. 

Chaos looked in terror…he knew he had to do something about it…so he pushed Void out of the way…the bracers attached to Chaos' wrists with a snap. Chaos could feel all his magic being drained out of him… he winced in pain as the bracers tightened slightly…then slowly the world around him blurred out, as he fell to the ground unconscious. 

"CHAOS!!!" Void yelled…as she watched in terror as the small dragon fell to the ground. She walked up to him. "Chaos…" She whimpered. She felt a sudden rush of anger overcome her, she looked at the enemy with eyes flaring with anger. "What have you done to him? Answer me!" 

Funagni looked at the dragoness. "Ironic isn't it? He created something that can seal off someone's magic…who would have thought that it would be himself." He put his sword on Chaos neck. "Foolish dragon…" he sighed. "You should have never crossed what you were meant to be…now you shall die!" 

He brought the sword down…

CLANG!! Instead of hitting the unconscious dragon, Void blocked it off with her sword…with eyes of determination. 

Funagni looked in surprise… "I thought…" he began.

"Never underestimate the power of love…" She growled as she began to glow…bright beams emitted from her body…Funagni gasped, the light blinded him and was so powerful it threw him back, after the light died out, Void stood there with angelic white wings (think dragon with white bird wings…) sword in her hand looking at him menacing…

"Impossible…" Funagni growled. 

"Anything is possible…dark dragon." She said. She swing her sword around with great skill…

"Ylsa…" He barked. "Seem like you got your powers back…but no matter…I will have my revenge…" He charged at the dragoness, bringing his sword down, Ylsa dodged the blow easily and kicked the dragon squarely in the chest, the force was so great that it sent the him into the air.

"Sen ge lin ming…tain uan zhang!! Heaven circle slash." She chanted… a streak of light circled around the dragon…slicing him countless number of times…he yelled in pain…

"This isn't over…" he said as he teleported away. "There will come a time when I will triumph!" 

Ylsa, formerly known as Void rushed to Chaos, who was still unconscious. She shook her head sadly knowing there was nothing she could do for now, picking him up gently she flew back.

* * *

**_Back at the base…_**

**_ _**

Sakura was cleaning up in the house, the room was already clean, but the house wasn't…it was like the wood card on it's rampage again. She was cleaning the living room when she noticed that there was an arrow stuck on the wall. _"When did THAT get there?"_ she thought to herself. She looked at the arrow, it had a small piece of paper attached to it…gently Sakura removed it and opened it up slowly…

**_Dear Sakura:_**

**_ _**

**_Looks like everything going well with you… you seem to be developing your powers quite well. Who am I you ask? Well come to the King Penguin Park at midnight if you want to find out. And come alone…I have something VERY important to tell you!!_**

**_ _**

**_Yours,_**

**_ _**

**_The Man In Shadows._**

**_ _**

Sakura read the note over again. She tilted her head a little. She pulled the arrow out and examined it…whoever shot it was very well trained…the arrow hit its mark with a very good angle. _"Better tell Li and the others, they will want to know about this…" she thought to herself._

**_Half an hour later…_**

**_ _**

Everyone (except Void er.. Ylsa and Chaos were in the room) wondering what was up. Sakura put the note on the table as everyone else read the note silently. Everyone looked in surprise as they finished it up. 

Tomoyo was the first to comment. "Sakura-chan, what are you going to do?" She said in a worried tone. "It might as well be a trap." 

Li nodded in agreement "We have no reason to trust this guy, whoever he is…and it's probably one of the enemy tricks to hurt you, or even worse." Li said in a worried tone.

Eriol however was a little bit more clam "So, have you decided what you are going to do Sakura?" he asked. "Seems like it's a double edged sword, if it succeeds then we're fine…if it doesn't…we're in serious trouble…"

Touya nodded in agreement. "We'll support you no matter what you choose but I think you should think this over very carefully, Sakura." 

Sakura didn't have a chance to reply when they heard a loud bang of the door. "I wonder who that can be." She said half out loud.

The group rushed to the door, and gasped as they saw the two wounded dragons enter…they were even more surprised to see a white dragoness, instead of dark…pass by… 

"Who are you?" Li asked angrily "And what have you done to Chaos? As he held his hands up in a fighting stance…

The white dragoness panted. "Chill out, Li…it's just me…Void. Can you give me a hand here?" She asked. 

"Void?" Sakura asked surprised. "You don't look like her…" Her voice trailed, but she knew that she wasn't lying…her voice, her attire didn't changed much. So, she went and gave her a hand.

"What happened to you guys?" Tomoyo asked worried. "You look terrible." As she also helped as she gave the dragoness some support as they walked in the room.

  
"Long story…" Ylsa replied. "Here…let him rest on this couch…" she instructed.

The team set Chaos on the couch, Ylsa sighed and began to tell the story about what happened leaving out no detail.

"Then they are prepared for they're final attack…" Yue said. 

Ylsa nodded, "Which spells trouble for us cause we don't know what they're ultimate goal is…plus with Chaos in this state…"

"Ugh…" a sudden groan could be heard in the room. "Where am I?" it asked.

Kero looked at Chaos "Easy buddy…your back at home, Ylsa brought you here." 

Chaos sat up with great effort, his eyes still had the nice light blue shine to it. "How long have I've been out??" he asked.

"About three hours…" Ylsa replied looking at him with worried eyes. "Why?" she asked eyeing the dark dragon.

"Huh?" Chaos looked in confusion, "Do I know you?" 

Ylsa looked very hurt, "You seriously don't recognize me?" 

Chaos almost jumped in surprise "Oh, in Ladon's name…" he exclaimed. "SIS?" 

"Yes," She said softly. "It's me…" 

"How…" Chaos began. 

"You awakened my power…Chaos." Ylsa sighed, "the answer to restoring my power was right in front of me and I didn't notice it…" 

Chaos nodded tiredly "Sis…" he said weakly.

Ylsa smiled she could tell by the faint glow in Chaos' eyes that he was okay. "Get some rest…" she said."You'll need it…while I'll try to find a way to break those bracers on you." 

"Bracers?" Tomoyo said confused.

"Yes, it was one of my inventions, but I quickly discontinued it because it was too dangerous…but looks like they found a way to complete it." Chaos explained. 

Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding. 

"Wait…" Sakura popped up "Aren't you a magical creature, Chaos?" She said carefully asking it to keep Chaos' secret.

Chaos nodded he smiled thankfully that Sakura didn't blurt his secret out. "Don't worry about it Master Sakura, I think it's about time that everyone knew the truth about me, truth is that I was created…"  
  


Everyone excepted Sakura gasped at this… _"That went well…"_ Chaos thought to himself. 

"CHOAS!!" Ylsa was practically screaming. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT??" 

Li suddenly interrupted "I'm sorry to interrupt guys…but first Chaos, can I ask for your helpful suggestion on a rather urgent matter?" 

Chaos nodded an looked at Ylsa apologetically. "Yes?" he said still weak. _"What needs to be needs to be done…"_ he thought to himself. 

Li explained the situation, about the note, how Sakura wanted to go, and the others wouldn't let her, leaving out no details. Chaos on the other head although he was weak he listened carefully…he scanned the note carefully, and smiled.

"So…basically, Sakura wants to go, but everyone else thinks she's safer in here…in case it might be a trap." Li finished. 

Chaos nodded "Yes, I admit there might be some danger involved, but I think she should go…" he finished.

"WHAT?" Li yelled back. "Chaos you got to be kidding!! What if she gets hurt?" 

Sakura protested "But, Li…what if he has helpful information, it would be worth the risk wouldn't it?" 

"SAKURA!" Li yelled "It's too dangerous to go." 

"Sorry, everyone." Sakura replied. "I already decided that I'm going to met him." She said as she clenched the note in her hand.

"THAT'S IT!!" Li yelled "I'm going with you!" 

"Li…the note said to come alone." Sakura reminded him.

"But…" Li began defensively.

"ENOUGH…" Chaos said as loud as he can. "Li, take it easy, I think Sakura should go…" he started. 

Li was about to say something, but Chaos shot out a cold glare daring for anyone to interrupt him again.

"But…I think someone should go with her…not because I don't trust the guy writing the letter, but in case someone follows him…" Chaos continued. 

"Who's going to go with her?" Touya asked suggestively. 

_"Sorry, Touya." _Chaos thought to himself. "I think that Li should go there…" 

Li was about to jump in joy, Touya muttering some cuss words under his breath, no one dared to complain under that angry glare that Chaos had on him. 

"Sis…I think you should go with them also…be sure to take these…" he hands them both a little amulet. "That should block your magic aura so the other guys won't know your there…" he explained. "Come out only when you think Sakura is in danger, if no danger is present then just say low."  
  
Ylsa and Li nodded they're heads in union. 

"Sakura, I want you to be very cautious, at the first sign of trouble I want you to…" he voice reduced to a whisper. Sakura nodded slowly and then smiled. 

Chaos then sighed deeply "Now if you'll all excuse me…I think I need to catch up on my rest…" he said yawning. Everyone nodded and left the dragon to his rest.  
  
* * * 

**_At the appointed place midnight…_**

**_ _**

Sakura stood at the place, wondering who it might be. Ylsa and Li on the other hand were not far behind, hiding themselves nicely. 

A figure suddenly came out from the darkness. "Sakura, you came." It said in a familiar voice. 

Sakura gasped the voice was so familiar yet she couldn't make it out. "Who's there?" she asked bravely, drawing her weapon. 

"Come on, Sakura I'm insulted that you don't recognize my voice, and please do put away that weapon, I'm not here to fight." It said.

"Dad?" Sakura said surprisingly. "Is that you?" her wings were twitching nervously. 

The figure came out of the darkness. "Well…Sakura how have you been? Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you as I said. In fact I have come here to clear things up at the same time supply you with valuable information." He said.

Ylsa and Li couldn't believe they're eyes. 

"Fujitaka…" Li whispered quietly.

End of Chapter 12.

**Character Profile **

** **

**Funagni Dark Dragon**

** **

**HP: 12,000**

**MP: 500**

**Str: 950**

**Int: 200**

**Speed:700**

** **

**Special Abilities:  
????**

**????  
  
**

**Magic Abilities:**

**Dark Flare**

** **

**Profile: Void and Chaos fought this and 'defeated' this dragon with great trouble…who is he? What does he want? Who is he working for? What did he mean when he said "Chaos, I'm your creator…"? Does he have any relationship to Li or Sakura? Only time will tell…**

** **

**Quote:**

** **

**"Be quick as the wind, destroy as if a ragging fire, quiet as a forest, and still as a mountain."---Sun Tzu Art of War…**

** **

**End Note: Well, I apologize again for this late chapter. SOOO many things are going on here. Hope you enjoyed this part of my fic. Please write a review thank you!**

** **

** **


	14. Chapter 13 Pure Again

# Chapter 13 Pure Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or BoF, Please don't sue.**

** **

Fujitaka nodded "Long time no see, Sakura." He said as he held out his hand indicating he was unarmed.

Sakura glared at the fallen angel, she wanted to trust him…but so far he gave them no reason to. "So, DAD…what do you want?" she said.

Fujitaka glanced at Sakura, "I came here to explain what I'm doing. I know you have no reason to trust me. 

Sakura held her staff tightly "Go for it…but if you make one wrong move…" she spun her staff around menacing to emphasize her point. 

Fujitaka nodded and gulped "I never betrayed you guys in the first place…" he explained, Sakura eyes widened…

"Wha…t?"she exclaimed stuttering "Give me two good reasons to believe you." She twitched her big white wings nervously. 

Fujitaka smiled understandably "I was hired by Bahamut he gave me a job…that is to find all the destined ones. I gladly accepted." He said as he offered Sakura a seat and sat down besides her. "I knew that you and Tomoyo were one of them…soon after I met Li I wasn't too sure though. I knew Yukito and Eriol were one too. It was just Li that had me very baffled." He paused.

Sakura nodded "So, how does this explain why you tried to kill us all." 

"I'm getting there, Sakura…" He said impatiently. "Anyways, I needed to find out fast when Void and Chaos arrived I knew it was Bahamut's way of saying hurry up. So, I decided to put on that act just to make sure… since a few actions he did confirmed my suspicions, when we were dueling he did a move that I only seen dragons do, and some other facts. So, I decided to use my act to make sure." 

"But why pretend you were the bad guy?" Sakura asked. "Wasn't there an easier way." 

"Well…it was actually all part of Chaos' plan…" He said. "This was one way to make my able to infiltrate the enemies base. I was also to gather information…once I was done…I was to make my way back." 

Sakura gasped in surprise "You knew Chaos even before this?" 

"Yes, he suggested to bring up the curse on purpose to make my job easier… and make my 'surrender' to the enemy a little more believable…" he said.

"So…this was all a set up?" She asked angrily "You mean I was getting worried and sad about nothing?"

Fujitaka nodded "I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am but we all thought this was the best way to approach things. Can you ever forgive us?"

***At the same time…

Five creatures were lurking in the darkness…

"Fujitaka is a traitor…" The first one said. 

"Yesss…" The second hissed. "It seems so…what shall we do now?" 

"We should report back as soon as possible…the lord would want to know about this as soon as possible." The third on instructed.

"No…" The first one said. "If we capture them then we will be praised by the boss, and get a promotion too…"

"It's too dangerous, Fujitaka and Sakura are both very powerful, it would be wise not to underestimate them…" the third one explained.

"We out number them so we have the upper hand, what is there to worry about?" The first one said angrily.

"Still we have to remember Chaos is in they're group…he used to come up with our strategies, they probably are prepared." The third one explained again worried.

"Augh!" The first one yelled quietly. "How about this? We'll split in to two teams those who want to follow me, and those who wants to follow you…"

"Fine by me…friends make the right decision and follow me…" The third guy said.

The creatures scrambled by the first creature…none of them were willing to follow the third guy.

  
"Coward!" One of them mocked. 

"Yea! We don't need cowards in our group!" The other backed up.

"Fine…" The third guy sighed "Don't come crying home when they beat you up…" With that he left.

***Same time other area…

"Hey!" Ylsa whispered. "Li…do you see what I see?" as she pointed at the shadows that were behind the two talking Wyndians. 

Li looked at where Ylsa was pointed and nodded… "Fujitaka you bastered!" He whispered strongly.

"Shh…!" Ylsa warned "That's not important now…the most important is to make sure that Sakura is save." 

Li nodded in agreement and drew out his sword slowly. "Well…what's the plan then?"

Ylsa shrugged "They're in no real danger yet…but once there is real danger present we will go out and fight." 

Li gave an okay signal. 

***Back to the conversation…

"I don't know if I can, father…" Sakura said sadly. 

"So, you still call me father, although what I have done…Sakura…" He began. "Please understand that it was the only way." 

"NO! It wasn't the only way…you are selfish, and so is Chaos!" Sakura yelled.

Fujitaka nodded "Maybe so, but believe me when I say this, we all care about you a great deal…" he said tears forming his eyes.

Sakura glared at Fujitaka "I can't believe this…" she began…

She didn't have time to finish when four creatures charged out of they're hiding…

"Dad! I can't believe you!!" Sakura screamed. "You tricked me into this place so you can capture me??"

"Damn! I been followed!" Fujitaka cussed. "Sakura…it's not what it seems…" 

Sakura readied her weapon "What do you guys want?"

The leader sneered "We're here to capture you and the traitor Fujitaka…" 

Sakura gasped "I'm sorry for doubting you dad…" she said quietly.

Fujitaka shook his head gently while he drew his weapon "You had every right to…" he muttered "But right now it seems like we have a little more important business to take care of…"

"You guys want to fight?" The leader laughed. "Your outnumbered, Fujitaka…give up and we'll make sure we won't punish you…too harshly." 

Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere…

"Correction…we're NOT out numbered…actually we're even…" 

"Who's there!!" A creature growled.

Li and Ylsa stepped out from where they were hiding…

"So…Chaos did have a plan, he hasn't changed much has he?" Fujitaka said drawing his weapon "Is he still mischievous as usual?" He asked Sakura.

"I would gladly tell you…father" Sakura said dodging a hit and counter attacking… "After we take care of business here…"

A fierce battle commenced…after a few rounds Fujitaka thrust his spear right into the creatures core…the creature howled loudly as he disappeared into nothingness.

Ylsa also finished off the attack pretty quickly…with her original powers back she found it really easy to defeat an enemy… "Didn't even break sweat." She said plainly.

Li had a little trouble with his opponent but eventually he faked a move and then followed it up with a real slice, eliminating his opponent.

Sakura on the other hand was having a little trouble. She hasn't recovered from overworking and was retreating slowly…blocking each enemy hit carefully…she was losing ground fast, she was more of a magic type then a fighting, the enemy was slowly gaining the upper hand…

Li looked in terror he knew that Sakura wasn't going to last for much longer…and they were too far to help her… _"Now what??" _he asked himself…

**_Flashback…_**

**_ _**

"Li…about turning into dragons…" Void started.

"Dragons?" Li asked in confusion. 

"Yes…dragons, although you might not know it…you are a dragon, Li…" Ylsa continued. "And judging by the aura you have on you…you have the ability to change into different types of dragons…" _"Just like Ryu…" she thought to herself._ "Different dragons have different abilities…Fire dragons are known for destruction, Water for they're healing abilities, Earth for defense and Wind for speed." 

**_End Flashback._**

**_ _**

_"Wind for speed…"_ Li thought to himself. He concentrated…Wind Dragon…Wind Dragon…Wind Dragon…he thought to himself. He released some energy and ascended as the wind dragon "Warrior". He looked at him he had dragon wing coming out of his back, a tail but the head the body and arms and legs of a human. He could feel the increase in speed.

_"No time to waste!! I got to save Sakura! Okay lets see what this dragon can do…"_ with that he took off flying to Sakura's aid. 

Sakura enemy laughed while he prepared for the kill. Li held out a fist it glowed a bright golden yellow… "Aura smash…" he whispered. 

Right when the enemy was about capsize on Sakura's mistake…Li ran his fist right through the enemy…causing a big explosion, disintegrating the enemy. Sakura went unconscious after the explosion resided. Li quickly caught Sakura, gently holding her he flew back to where the group was.

Ylsa and Fujitaka were in a middle of conversation. 

"Chaos is in danger then…" Fujitaka said worried. "He is a magical creature…if this gantlets do drain magic…his whole life might be in danger…" 

Ylsa gasped "Is there anyway we could help him…" Her eyes were filled with worry. 

"Yes, you will need to find the Oracle of Wind…she will be able to help you more than I…" Fujitaka said sadly.

Li gasped "What will happen if we don't help him on time?" he asked quickly.

"Chaos might die…" Fujitaka said sadly.

"We can't let that happen!" Li said strongly. "Where can we find this 'Oracle of Wind'?" 

"Easy, Li…I think I know of a way to slow down the process…but I have no idea where to find the 'Oracle of Wind' though…"

Ylsa looked very worried. "I can't let Chaos die on me…he gave me too much for me to let him just die." 

Li nodded while holding gently on to Sakura. "Yea…I must admit he did help us in more ways than one…is there anything we can do about it?"

Fujitaka nodded "Let us go back first…I don't know where the 'Oracle of Wind' is but I can defiantly tell you where someone who does know where she is lives." 

Ylsa looked suspiciously at Fujitaka "And how do we know we can trust you?" she said in dangerous tone, daring him to push his luck.

"If you don't believe me, ask Chaos when we get back…plus we have someone that needs the rest." Fujitaka said as he put his weapon away. 

No one disagreed with him so they all head back to the base.

**_Back at Base…_**

**_ _**

Ylsa opened the door, and they all entered the house…Li carried Sakura gently to their room and set her down on the bed softly. He put some blankets over Sakura, blushing slightly… then he went back out to the living room…

Fujitaka was explaining what was going on to the others…he left out no detail on how important this mission has become. Everyone was still skeptical about Fujitaka suddenly join back…

"How do we know we can trust you?" Eriol said plainly. "You haven't been the most trust worthy person around here." 

"I assure you…it was just to infiltrate the enemy…I'm loyal to my lord." Fujitaka spoke quietly.

Li sighed _"This is defiantly going to take a while…"_ he thought to himself. 

"He speaks the truth, friends…" A weak voice came in…

Everyone including Fujitaka turned to see who the unexpected person was…they all saw Chaos looking at them weakly…eyes that were once emitted a bright glow were now dim and tired…he dragged himself and sat down.

"Chaos!" Fujitaka cried "Oh…this is very bad…Tomoyo, Eriol? Give me a hand…he won't survive long if I don't do something fast."

They both rushed to his aid… "What's wrong with Chaos?" Tomoyo asked, helping Fujitaka set up some stuff…

"Well…it's part of Chaos' secret…I can't tell you unless…" Fujitaka began.

Chaos nodded weakly indicating it was okay.

"Truth is that Chaos is a magical creature…he wasn't born but created…" Fujitaka said as he moved a few artifacts around. "His basics were designed by the holy God's but then the project fell in the hands of the evil lords…they finished him and 'molded' him to their liking. They wanted to create the ultimate dragon mage…but then they got something unexpected…Chaos could think and feel things. That surprised all his creators, it also was a mystery within itself. Since they didn't give him a soul, or heart for that matter… when he showed signs of feelings…they knew that something was wrong. They tried to suppress his 'feelings' by restricting him and torturing him…he lived most of his 'childhood' in solitude. But for some reason that didn't stop him…the results…is what you see now." He charged up one artifact that looked somewhat like a windmill with wind energy and sighed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME CHAOS??" Ylsa yelled. "I thought we were close friends…and had no secrets…" She was clearly shocked by this and hurt a little too.

Chaos sighed deeply "I don't know…it's something I rather not tell anyone…but right now it seems to me I should have told someone earlier. He said closing his eyes slightly.

The rest of the people were shocked beyond belief. 

"Here…Eriol." Fujitaka said "Charge some dark energy here…we'll need it…" he commanded. Eriol did as told…the artifact sizzled and glowed a darkish color…

"Tomoyo…some healing magic in here please…" Fujitaka continued Tomoyo charged the other artifact with healing energy. Fujitaka nodded…now lets hope this works…

"Let's hope this works…" Fujitaka mumbled. He looked at a scroll and started chanting… the artifacts all started to hum rhythmically. There was a dark aura that surrounded Chaos…shortly after, Chaos feel asleep.

Ylsa gasped "What happened…he's not…" 

Fujitaka shook his head… "No, he's not dead…this spell could delay his 'death' for about another month or so…but he will be either tired or unconscious…so I suggest that we find a way soon…" 

Ylsa nodded "Tell me where to find the person that could tell me about the 'Oracle of Wind' I'll head out next morning to find her."

Fujitaka closed his eyes "I'll go with you…we'll take another person with us…since there is strength in numbers." 

Ylsa agreed. "Then we'll take Tomoyo with us…the rest of you look over the castle, and we'll be back ASAP." 

Everyone agreed on that and went to bed. 

_"Tomorrow's going to be a big day…"_ Ylsa thought to herself _"Hang on, Chaos…I'll find a way to save you, I'm not letting you go this time, Chaos." _

_ _

End of Chapter 13.

**"If you find yourself and a friend being chased by a king cheetah you have but one chance, Trip your friend." **

** **

**A/N: Well here it is, Chapter 13! Please read and review thank you!!! See you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14 The Dragon's Will

# Chapter 14 The Dragon's Will

** **

"A shield of light allows no darkness…"

## The next day…

**_ _**

Ylsa woke up groaning… she stretched her large white wings and let out a deep yawn. She stood up and mumbled "Good morning, Chaos…" forgetting what state he was in.

"Good morning, sis…" a weak voice replied startling Ylsa. She turned to see Chaos rubbing his eyes… he looked horrible… 

"You okay, Chaos?" Ylsa said in concern. "You look worse than the time you cast 'breath of fire'." 

"I'm fine…just tired that's all…" he said letting out a tired sigh. "Remember to remind me to thank Fujitaka later…he remembered after all…" 

Ylsa looked at her brother, shaking her head she asked "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she said softly. 

Chaos perched up shrugging. "I don't know…that part of my past always haunted me, I didn't know how people will react to that…so I kept it a secret. Sorry, sis I just felt some things are better left unknown." 

Ylsa sighed "I'll get back to you on that one…I need to go on a mission, I want you to stay here and help the others guard the fort…although your magic powers are gone, you know the enemy better than they, understand?" She said as she put her necessities in a bag.

Chaos nodded gently "I'll be sure to keep things in one piece here…just be sure you come back alive sis…" he said as he lay down and closed his eyes.

Ylsa nodded and exited the room…

**_Living Room…_**

**_ _**

Ylsa walked in slowly, Fujitaka and Tomoyo were already there both prepared, Fujitaka in a full suit of armor and Tomoyo in a light blue mages robe. 

"Ylsa? Is it possible for you to wear a cloak? The place we're going to has never seen a dragon…" Fujitaka started as he put grabbed he spear and put his stuff in the end of it…satisfied he swung it over his shoulder. 

"I have my ways…" Ylsa said, she closed her eyes. After a blink of the eye, Ylsa was no longer dragonish instead a woman with long blue hair, gold eyes and wearing a long white robe. She still had dragonish features, like bat wings sticking out her back. She folded them inside her robe with ease. "Better?" She asked.

Everyone looked in awe… 

"Yea…" Fujitaka said gulping "How did you do that?"

Ylsa shrugged "Li isn't the only dragon that has a human form… in fact I think Chaos is one of the only dragon's that can't morph in to a 'human' which always puzzled me until today." She said.

Tomoyo smiled "You look beautiful, Ylsa-chan." She exclaimed as she secretly packed her video camera (author: Tomoyo will be Tomoyo J ). 

Ylsa blushes "Thank you Tomoyo…" 

Fujitaka coughed softly. "Now then…we should really get going…" he said.

Ylsa and Tomoyo let out a small yelp, and nodded quickly.

Without further ado, they left after saying goodbye to the others.

**_Hidden Area…_**

**_ _**

"Report!!" A creature said. 

"WHAT NOW?? I'M VERY BUSY YOU KNOW?" The voice boomed.

The creature quickly kneeled "Fujitaka has betrayed us…" it started. 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice screamed. 

"I tried to warn the others but they insisted on fighting them, I don't think they survived." The creature cried out.

"GRRR!!" The voice growled. "MORONS!!" he yelled. 

"I have a plan…" The creature chipped softly. 

"YOU DO?? WHAT IS IT?? IT BETTER BE TO MY LIKING OR ELSE…" The voice boom deeply showing reveling a hand.

The creature nodded…it gave the voice a look… the king understood what it meant he asked everyone in the room to stand down. The creature advanced to the king and whispered quietly in his ear. The King let out a grin. "Perfect…" It said.

The creature happily nodded. 

"BRING ME FUNANGI RIGHT NOW…"The voice boomed. Funangi entered eventually, then he whispered something in his ear. Funangi grinned and left quickly.

**_Back at the base…(Li's house)_**

**_ _**

Sakura rushed in the kitchen, she had something important to tell everyone. She rushed in the room and saw everyone looking up eagerly. 

"Well…people we have a problem." She started "I think the illusion field is going to break down anytime now…" As she sat down.

"That's bad, how much longer will it last, Sakura?" Li asked. 

"I think it most it will last till the end of today." She replied"That means we'll either have to come up with something soon, or just keep a low profile."

"There is one way that we might be able to put up a more permanent field…" A weak voice cut in.

"Chaos, you should be resting…" Eriol said sternly. "Your in no condition to be awake…much less be in this meeting."

"I'm fine…" Chaos said tapping the bracers that limits him lightly. "My magic is out of commission doesn't mean that I'm out of commission as well…" he gently laid down on the ground.

"You sure? Ylsa asked us to look after you while she's gone, I don't want to break that promise…" Sakura said sternly.

Chaos growled softly "I'll be fine…now we're going to have to attempt to build a strong field…" he started as he drew a map on a piece of paper… "The magical maps we cast on our palm only has the power of one…therefore it's very limited…what we need is to draw one so that everyone is in…then with everyone's power combined we should be able to put up the permanent field." 

"What do you mean exactly?" Yue asked confused.

Chaos continued to draw on the paper "Well…we're going to have to make a magic pentagram… I won't be in this since I can't cast any magic… Sakura, Li, Eriol, Touya and Yue…each of you are going to stand on one point on the pentagram that I draw. Then each will release a element that will help the field…Sakura you will use the power of illusion again, Eriol dark, Touya wind and Yue light…if we place this right…the plan should work." He explained.

Sakura nodded "Sounds like a plan…everyone agree on this?" Sakura asked as she flapped her white wings gently, getting more and more used to them.

"Well…I have no objections…" Eriol said "Besides not like we have a better idea."

"Looks like a plan…" Touya said nodding.

"No objections here either…" Yue said closing his eyes.

Chaos nodded "I'll start drawing the picture on the back porch right now…everyone meet me there in about thirty minutes…" He said.

Everyone agreed on that…they went their separate ways as Chaos started to draw the magical picture on the ground…

**_Backyard…_**

**_ _**

Chaos scouted out the area…satisfied he started to draw on the ground…

**_FLASHBACK…_**

**_ _**

He sat there…nothing to see but the darkness…

"YOUR FIRST MISSION…MY DEAR KILLING MACHINE…IS TO DESTROY THE TOWN OF Joukamachi , LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!!" a voice ordered me.

I looked up, confused "Why? They didn't do anything me…why destroy?"

"THE STRONG WILL CONTROL THE WEAK…IT'S THE WAY OF NATURE…" the voice commanded "YOU ARE THE STRONG, THE IDIOTS in Joukamachi DON'T WANT TO OBEY…THEREFORE ONLY DEATH AWAITS THEM…" it boomed.

"Strong? Why? Isn't there a better way? Why me?" I asked confused.

"I SEE…LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO DO A LIVE EXAMPLE…" the voice growled. "CERVANT!! CRUSH HIM LIKE THE BUG HE IS!!" 

A big huge three headed beast flew out from nowhere and attacked me…I gasped, good thing that they gave me okay reflexes I was able to dodge the sudden pounce. 

"What are you doing? I don't want to fight…" I cried softly.

"FIGHT BACK IF YOU DON'T IT WILL SURELY KILL YOU…KILL OR BE KILLED IT'S THE WAY OF LIFE…" the voice laughed evilly, I growled… I really started hating that voice from that time…

The beast jump at me snarling…threatening to bite my wings off…wait I have wings? What am I? Who am I? Why am I here of all places?

While I was arguing with myself, a flash came by me faster than I could react, slicing across my arm drawing blood. I let out a small cry of pain as black blood started to flow out of the wound. I heard more laughter in the background as if they were mocking me…

I looked at the beast…it wasn't it that gave me the wound I could tell…I looked around the room narrowing my eyes…it was from the voice…he was trying to anger me. Then without warning the beast knocked me from behind…I winced in pain as the force knocked me on the floor.

I heard more laughter coming from the background, the beast blared it's teeth at me, I scrambled to my feet. _"What should I do??" _I thought to myself quickly. "_If I don't think of something that thing is going to kill me…"_

Suddenly, another flash a light cut me right across the leg…I stumbled down while the beast delivered another blow sending me back…

I hit the wall hard…knocking some wind out of me. 

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS THING WAS A NATURUAL KILLING MACHINE!!" the voice yelled at one of it's underlings.

"We had to give him very high intelligence to compensate for the magic abilities, so he's in a state of confusion right now…just wait, I guarantee that it will shred the beast to pieces once he puts his mind in it…" the underling explained quickly.

"We will see about that…" The voice said quieting down a little.

I stood up slowly. The beast was preparing for another attack. _"I don't have much of a choice…"_ I thought to myself.

The beast leapt at me, I dodged with great effort…charging my claw unconsciously, and threw a dark ball of pure magic at the beast it hit with a great boom the force knocking everyone back. After the shock resided, the beast laid on the ground motionless. The "crowd" gasped in amazement…

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?" the voice asked me.

I panted, "It feels………good…" I said as I passed out."

**_End Flashback._**

**_ _**

Chaos shook his head _"Damn flashbacks…" _he cursed at himself while completing the picture on the ground. _"Good job, no one was left alive…hahaha" _that voice stuck in his head haunting him. He slammed his claw in the ground angrily. _"WHY!!" _he yelled to himself.

**_Thirty minutes after…_**

**_ _**

Everyone rushed into the backyard seeing a big huge five angled star on the ground, there was complicated writing all over the place…

"Whew…you really overworked yourself this time haven't you, Chaos?" Touya said surprised.

"I'm impressed…" Agreed Eriol. "How did you manage to do all this in such a short period of time?"

"It wasn't that hard…I done this many times before. So, everyone to they're places please…" Chaos said almost falling asleep again. Sakura and Li ran to his aid. He stood up "I'm fine…this is more important. 

"Chaos, don't push it too far…you might hurt yourself." Li said a little pissed.

"I'm fine…" Chaos insisted as he directed everyone to they're places. "Now…do what I told you on my mark…NOW!!"

Everyone did what was told, a large pillar of light shot up covering everything in a mystic veil…

"Well…looks like it worked…" Chaos said satisfied he started to walk back to the room, but he didn't get that far…and fell to the ground… everyone else rushed to where he fell…

"He…he's asleep…" Li said sweating.

"Looks like he wore himself out while doing this…" Eriol continued. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well…we should carry him to his room." Sakura suggested. Everyone agreed to that too, and proceeded to carry Chaos to his room and they set him on his bed gently. Chaos was snoring gently as he rolled around the bed. 

"Now what?" Li whispered to Sakura. As he looked at the sleeping dark dragon.

"Well…nothing much we can do now…let's go back and take a break…" Sakura suggested. Everyone was tired so no one complained.

**_Sakura and Li's room…_**

**_ _**

Li plopped down his bed…he sighed, too much has been going on for him to handle. While Sakura paced around the room worried…

"Sakura…" Li said worried. "Clam down…"

"I can't, this is a disaster Li…Chaos is in no condition to fight, or even lead for that matter, we're down three people, the enemy could launch an attack anytime now. This is just very very very bad." She exclaimed stomping her foot in frustration.

That hit Li like a rock. She was right, now that the illusion field is up again, there is no stopping them from attacking!! Li sat up wide eyed "Your right, Sakura! What do we do?"

"I don't know Li…" She sighed in frustration. "I just know that we have to prepare for the worst." 

"Don't worry, Sakura I'll be by your side no matter what…I think everyone will." Li said.

Sakura nodded "Thank you, Syaoran…" She said voice dropping to a whisper. 

They stared at each other for a long moment…

End of Chapter 14.

**A/N: Here it is people Chapter 14!! Please R and R !!! **

** **

** **


	16. Chapter 15 The Heavens Circle

# Chapter 15 The Heaven's Circle 

** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or BoF. Please don't sue…I'm poor!!**

** **

Li and Sakura inched closer, staring into each other's eyes…neither of them saying a word…

They moved closer….

Something was about to happen… then suddenly…

**POOF!**

A puff of smoke suddenly appeared between them…

Sakura and Li both pulled back quickly as a through the deep mist was a small figure…

After the mist resided the a small figure stood between them…it looked kinda like Kero, except he was a little bigger, a darker color, slightly slimmer face, and instead of Angel wings, he had more of more 'Bird like' wings, which were bigger in size it also wore a blue robe and on it a cape that came down to his legs. He opened his eyes…

  
" KONYA NYACHI WA!!!!!" It yelled loudly.

Sakura and Li sweated as both of they're faces turned red as a tomato. _"Well THAT ruined the moment…" _Sakura thought to herself… 

Li on the other hand was thinking about something completely different… _"What in heck came over me? What was I doing…"_ then he looked at the 'creature' that was standing between them "You…you…look like Kero…" he said looking at him confused. 

The figure folded his arms "I am Kero's brother….I'm Kerus, Ladon has sent me here to keep an eye on things. Where's Chaos?" he asked.

"Chaos?" Sakura asked confused. "You know Chaos?" her eyes widened. 

"Well, sort of…" Kerus said "However, Ladon did tell me who he was…and wanted me to see how he was doing…" 

"Oh, great…now we have TWO plush toys running around…PERFECT…." Li said sarcastically " Like one wasn't enough already…" he mumbled.

"Careful…who your talking to youngster…I might not be a very high level immortal but I'm high enough…" Kerus warned him. "Plus, I wouldn't want to bruise your big fragile ego, boy." He said taunting him. 

Li glared at him angrily. "What did you say?" He burned with anger with that insult. "Obviously, they didn't teach you any manners…no matter though…" he said as he drew his sword… "I'll teach you some!!" he took a swing at Kerus…

KLANG!! With movements faster than Sakura's eye…Kerus blocked it with a spear, and let a out a slight smile. "Not to fast, Dragon boy…you have a lot to learn…" he taunted again.

Li growled deeply. He brought his sword around and took another swing at him…but this time Kerus did something very unexpected…he switched his spear to his left hand did a slight dodge…then with his right hand he grabbed Li's wrist, then with a light swing he threw Li across the room. Li tried to get up…but Kerus was already in front of him holding his spear in front of him. "Give up?"he asked with a smile.

"Augh…" Li groaned "Fine you win…your just as annoying as Kero…you know that?" Li said as he got up.

"Why, thank you…" Kerus said chuckling lightly. "You need a lot more practice, Dragon boy." He said laughing.

Suddenly, there was that familiar weak sound again. "I see you haven't changed much, Li…picking fights with everyone you meet doesn't leave a very good first impression." it said. 

Everyone turned around and saw Chaos walking in slowly…

"Chaos…." Sakura said in concern "Don't you know how to knock? Plus, shouldn't you be resting?" She said in a leader type tone.

Chaos smiled "Your learning, Sakura…someday you'll make a good leader just like the other Nina's…" he said voice trailing off. 

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!" She said crossly. 

"Well…Bahamut told me that a person named 'Kerus' here was coming and might be able to answer some of my questions, so I decided to drop by and pay him a little visit…plus I feel much better now that I had a little rest." He replied as he smiled nervously. 

"I thought you said you know Chaos, Kerus." Li said. 

"I do…I just knew him when I was in the project 'Seta' I was one of the main people to lead this project. It had to deal with a lot of thing including the control of when the destined cycle should be born and where…but most importantly we had the project 'Chaos' which was basically started by us…but unfortunately got stolen and finished by the enemy."

Sakura gasped at this. "I heard I was a 'Nina' was it also covered in your project?"

Kerus nodded "Yes, you are a Nina…but I feel that your true powers has not awakened yet. Every Nina up to so far has eventually earned the rank of 'Holy Angel", but there is no rush." 

Li gasped at the answer "Then I am also 'Ryu'?" 

Kerus paused for a moment. "That I am unsure about…I feel that you ARE Ryu but at the same time you not Ryu…it hard to say." 

Sakura looked at him wryly "What do you mean? He is but he isn't?" 

"I meant exactly what I said, Nina-chan…" Kerus said as he swung his spear around quickly. "He feels like a Ryu…yet as I said something doesn't exactly 'feel' right… I can't explain it. His aura seems to be…rather…" he tilted his head a little. "Too human…it's like there's not much dragon in him…"

Li looked at him "Does that mean…"

Chaos looked at Kerus "You said something about being one of my original creators…" he said taking a seat. "Do you know everything about me, then?" he asked trying to stay as hopeful as he can. 

"Well…I know a lot about you, but I'm sure there some things that only you can answer for yourself." Kerus replied 

"May I ask you a few questions, Kerus?" Chaos said with a hint of begging in his eyes.

"Sure…go for it…young dragon." Kerus said smiling slightly.

"Why was I created?" Chaos asked 

"Why were you created? Well…" Kerus paused. "Well…you were created to help us out…we were having a war against the dark dragons that were trying to expand they're reign of terror. They had some advantages, so we had a project to create something that can counter the magic they were using against us." 

"So, you tried to create me?" Chaos asked a little pissed off. "Even though you didn't know what to expect?"

"Well…we tried to take every precaution possible…since the element of 'Chaos' was still new to us…" Kerus stated "We were doing a pretty good job with all the magic until the enemy launched a surprise attack on us…we managed to drive them off but they stole project 'Chaos' from us…and the rest you know." 

Chaos was furious… "You took every precaution, then how did they manage to steal the project? Why does the past still haunt me? Why did you have to mess with something you didn't understand?" he asked in succession, Sakura and Li sweated…they rarely seen the dragon lose his temper. 

Sakura patted Chaos in the back gently trying to calm him down "Chaos…" She said softly. "What is done is done…you can't change that…but personally I'm glad you were…if you weren't I would never have met such a nice dragon as you." 

Chaos gasped at this statement. That certainly caught him by surprise. He didn't expect such a simple answer to be so so… complete. He nodded slowly. "Thank you, Sakura…" He whispered. 

Sakura smiled "Your welcome…" she said happily.

Chaos looked at the Kerus again. "Do I have a soul? Or a heart for that matter?" he asked secretly crossing his fingers.

Kerus looked at Chaos sadly… he didn't want to the one to give him the bad news…but it was better late then never. He thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Chaos…but you don't have either of those…" he said sadly. "It was never in your design…we were going to put one in; but the enemy stole it before we had a chance." 

Chaos almost fainted when he heard that. "You mean…I will never feel what others feel? I will never feel friendship? Sadness? Joy? Love?" He choked.

Kerus gasped when he saw Chaos almost bursting in tears. "Wait…" he said. "Hold that thought…why are you crying? Are you feeling sad?" 

Chaos looked up and realized what that meant… "How…" he began. "How… is it that…I…"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Does it really matter, Chaos?" she said happily. "You think too much, Chaos." She said giggling. "It can't be good for you."

Chaos chuckled lightly, Sakura's laughter was contagious "Your right…why does it matter?" he shrugged. "Maybe some things are best left unanswered.

Kerus laughed with them…Li stood there a getting a little jealous… 

"Well…I might have an explanation on that…" Kerus replied. "If you want to hear it of course…"

"Sure…" Chaos said, he was feeling a lot better knowing that he had people he can rely on. "Go ahead…"

"Magic comes from the soul and heart…well or we are lead to believe." Kerus started. "Since we believe the soul is what allows us to cast magic. Seems to me it also works the other way around…since you're a magical dragon, the magic might somehow 'create' emotions." He explained.

Chaos nodded "It makes sense. Thanks, guys…I think that answered one of my big problems. I think I'll go to rest…I getting a little sleepy. I'll see you guys around…" he said as he left the room.

Sakura looked at Chaos as he was leaving worried… "I wonder if he'll be okay.."

Kerus shrugged "Well…he's been okay for two thousand years I don't see why he wouldn't."he said trying to offer some comfort for Sakura. 

Li shook his head "Wait a second, how old did you say Chaos was?" he asked quickly.

Kerus laughed "You didn't know? Chaos is around 2000 years old…maybe a little older than that…why do you ask?"

Sakura seemed to read Li's mind "How come he acts like he's no older than us?" she finished the question off.. 

Kerus laughed again "I guess it's in his nature, he acted like that ever since he was 'activated'." 

"Does he ever act his age?" Li asked "I mean one would think that after living for 2000 years, he would more than mature." 

"As I said, I don't really know Chaos, but it does seem that he IS this way no matter how long he lived. Sometimes you can't really change the basic nature of a person, I guess."

Sakura nodded "Good point…"

* * *

**_On the road…(Ylsa, Tomoyo and Fujitaka)_**

**_ _**

Fujitaka lead the small group. It was a long and hard journey.

"So, tell me Fujitaka. Who are we seeing again?" Ylsa asked

"We're seeing an old friend of mine. He should know where we can find the Oracle of Wind." Fujitaka replied. 

Ylsa sighed "So, how would seeing this oracle help us? I mean Chaos is the element Chaos, how does Wind fit in all this? Not that I don't trust you…"

"Well, first off she knows a lot, she might know more about Chaos' 'chemistry' then we do. Then there is the fact that she is a part sorceress would mean that she might be able to know how to counter the artifact that is constricting him. Plus, we might need her help…so it wouldn't hurt to visit her anyways."

Tomoyo and Ylsa nodded. Tomoyo took out her camera every so often, the road was very scenic, Tomoyo hummed to herself, it was so relaxing just walking down the road, yes they were on a mission but how many more opportunities do you get to be this relaxed anyways?

"We're here…" Fujitaka announced dryly, as they reached a busy town. When Tomoyo entered the area there was one thing that caught her eyes…there was a lot of windmills, in fact the place was filled with windmills, beyond the town was the walls of a castle…

"Where are we??" Tomoyo asked in awe, as she aimed her camera at the beautiful town. 

"We're in Wyndia…" Fujitaka answered in a matter-of-fact way. 

"Wait a second…" Ylsa said as if she just thought of something. "Do you mean we went though a dimension switch? And you brought us here instead of Sakura-chan?" 

"Yes. We did past a dimension rift, and I had a reason that I didn't want to bring Sakura with us. I feel she should visit this place herself when she has the time. Plus, I wouldn't want to go though the complications of bringing back the princess back yet." 

Ylsa tapped her foot. "Complications? You better start explaining some things around here or else things might get a little ugly, especially for you." 

Fujitaka looked offended "What? Just because I did a few things for the good of my country, does that give you the right to judge me?"

Ylsa narrowed her eyes slightly "For the good of your country or for your own reasons? You're a selfish man Fujitaka…" she said firmly. Holding her ground, Tomoyo sweated; things were getting a little too tense for her liking. She hated when friends fight amongst themselves… 

"ENOUGH!" She yelled "Enough of this madness, remember we're here to try to help Chaos…now would you two TRY to get along at least till we finish the quests?"

"Fine" they grumbled at the same time. Tomoyo sighed. This was going to one LONG mission…but then again she does have her camera…

* * *

## Sakura's room…

**_ _**

Sakura paced around the room as the other was holding a meeting without her, it was Li's idea…he thought that she needed the rest, but the truth is that she couldn't get rest anyways… too much was on her mind. _"Hoe!! How does anyone MANAGE to even keep this up?? How did the previous Nina's deal with this pressure?" _She thought to herself…

## Flashback…

**_ _**

"One day, you would take my place over this kingdom you know, Nina?" A grown woman with green eyes and darkish wings said to me softly.

"Really?" I said excited. "But, Mommy how would I ever manage to take care of this big kingdom?" 

"Well…one day you will find a perfect guy for you, he would aid you in more ways than one." She said. Gently brushing my hair.

"Just like Dad?" I asked jumping up and down. "Please tell me another story about Daddy!!" I begged.

The Queen sighed. She must miss her dad a great deal. _"Where are you? Your daughter needs you…" _she thought to herself. "Sure, Nina…let me tell you about the time when I first met your father." 

"YAY!" I cried out in joy.

"But, first you should go to bed while I tell you the story." She said as she lead me to my room.

"Aww...do I have to? I'm not tired." I said as I yawned.

"Yes, your still young, Nina…" She spoke softly as she tucked me in. I felt warm and comfortable. I closed my eyes and opened them again. 

"Will I ever grow wings like you, Mommy?" I asked "They look pretty…"

"Of course, every Wyndian grows wings some time or another..." She smiled and started the story…

## End of Flashback…

**_ _**

"SAKURA!" a voice yelled… "SAKURA!" there it was again.

Sakura let out a small groan… she opened her eyes and saw Chaos looking at her…

"Huh?" She asked confused "What happened?" 

"Well…I found you unconscious on the floor…"Chaos replied shrugging. 

"I had a flashback…a weird one…it was about…" She started. 

"Shh…" Chaos said smiling. "I don't want to invade your privacy, every flashback has it's place within yourself, Sakura." 

Sakura gulped and nodded "But…I want you to know, so you can…"

Chaos interrupted again "It's for yourself to figure out…I'm sorry Sakura I can't help you there." 

Sakura nodded again. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" She asked

Chaos looked at her surprised "What meeting? I was sleeping until I forgot to tell you something, when I arrived you were on the floor, is that where Li is? In a meeting?"

Sakura nodded "Hai! Li didn't want me to be in it because he insisted that I needed the rest…but it ended up that I didn't get any rest anyways, there is too much in my mind now." 

Chaos sighed "A friend once told me, sometimes its not good to think too much." He said.

Sakura laughed at this remark. "That friend of yours must be really smart and beautiful…" she said. 

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Chaos replied chuckling, he stopped "What's the 'secret' meeting about?" he asked.

"It's supposed to be about what we would do in case the enemy decides to attack us when we're not ready." She responded still giggling at Chaos weird sense of humor.

Chaos shrugged "I doubt they will look for trouble if we keep a low profile…on the other hand we should prepare for the worst, you never know when the time will come."

"Huh?" Sakura said confused "What do you mean…"

Chaos tipped his head a little "The enemy doesn't know where we are yet…ever since that incident. However, just playing defense against these guys is like signing a death certificate. Hmm…" he said closing his eyes "If only…"

Sakura was clearly puzzled now… she looked at the dark dragon confused "Ano…" She mumbled. 

Chaos blue eyes flashed brightly he chuckled "Sakura…you worry too much. I have something to give to you…it just might help you in some way." He took out a old diary…surprisingly it was in very good condition, it had two wing on the front cover, with a blue ribbon for a bookmark, the whole 'book' was pink Sakura's favorite color. On it were the words "Diary of Nina Wyndia the 9th " etched in gold. Sakura looked at the beautiful book with awe.

  
"What's this?" Sakura asked. 

Chaos slapped his claw to his face. "It's a diary, it belonged to your ancestor, Nina Wyndia the 9th. She told me to hold on to it, for there will be a day where my descendent will need it, it will guide her…well, I just remembered that so I had to give it to you." He said.

Sakura nodded there was a wave of excitement that burned through her... finally she could find some answers! Then a question hit her like a rock… "Chaos what was your relationship with Nina the 9th?" 

Chaos laughed at the now serious Sakura. "Don't worry, I was just her familiar. As I said I been a familiar for the Nina's for quite a long time…" 

Sakura let out a relieved sigh. "What is a familiar, Chaos?" She asked. 

Chaos chuckled "Well, it's kind of like a magician's pet, the job of a familiar is simple. Be loyal to your master, help him in need and advise when necessary." He said.

Sakura nodded, she held the diary in her hands. "Chaos…" she asked promptly. 

"Yes?" Chaos asked getting ready to leave. 

"I have a request…" She said.

Chaos nodded slowly.

"Will you be my familiar??" She finished gulping. 

End of Chapter 15. 

**Character Bios:**

** **

**Kerus ancient mage of light**

** **

**HP: 9999**

**MP: 8000**

**Str: 500**

**Def: 500**

**Intel:780**

**Speed:999**

**Weapon of choice: Spears**

** **

**Special Attacks: **

** **

** **

**Magic Abilities: **

**Light magic (Similar to holy) **

**Healing**

** **

**Bios: **

** **

**Kerus, Kero's brother trained to be a mage since he was young. He was quickly the best mage in his class, combining the elements of magic with his weapon, which usually by choice is a spear. He also had great agility which quickly made him the best of the light mages.**


	17. Chapter 16 The Heart Knows

Chapter 16 The Heart Knows

Chapter 16 You're my Best Friend (The Heart Knows) 

** **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own CCS or BoF, please don't sue…me poor.**

** **

** **

Chaos looked at Sakura, and sighed "I'm sorry, Sakura…but I lost my right to be a familiar long time ago…besides you already have Kero-chan."

Sakura shook her head "Kero-chan is more like a friend right now, plus he doesn't know what's going on as well as you do…besides how did you'lose your right' ? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I went against one of the rules…be loyal to thy master."Chaos said sadly. "I broke one of the first rules of being one. There's no way I can be a familiar again." 

Sakura shook the small dragon violently…she felt like slapping him. "What is past, is past Chaos. What you need to do right now is to grasp the future. Whatever you done wrong in the past don't concern me. " She said.

Chaos looked at Sakura slowly, he nodded "I will consider it, Sakura. However I will not give any guarantee yet." He said yawning. "I think I'll go get some rest… I'm getting a little tired." 

Sakura nodded "Rest well, you'll need it, besides Ylsa wouldn't like it if you over work yourself." 

Chaos nodded "Hope the diary will answer some of your questions, Sakura. If anything happens wake me up, okay?" 

Sakura agreed, Chaos flew off to his own room…

* * * 

**_Kitchen, Li's conference…_**

**_ _**

"None of you guys have the slightest idea how to defend ourselves if the enemy attacks us?"Li growled, this wasn't getting anywhere… he thought to himself.

Eriol threw his hands on his back of his head "Well, doesn't seem that you have any idea either, Li…" he said smiling.

Li glared at him "That's why I called this meeting!" he grunted.

Yue leaned at the back of his seat… "You know fighting isn't making this any easier…" he muttered as he flapped his large white wings lightly. 

Kero wasn't helping much since he had a lot of catching up to do with Kerus, the two began chatting away not even paying attention to the meeting.

Then in the other corner there was Touya who looked like he couldn't stop laughing and snickering about how much the meeting was a failure. 

Li sighed deeply this was going nowhere, he was also getting quite frustrated… _"Chaos might know what to do…" _he thought to himself. "I think we can all use a ten minute break…" he announced. "So…we'll all meet back here after awhile, dismissed." He said after that he left the room abruptly. 

Everyone else looked in confusion after that, not knowing what the heck was going on they all left the kitchen for a breath of fresh air…

* * *

**_In the front of Fujitaka friend house Wyndia…_**

**_ _**

Fujitaka rang the bell and waited patiently, a grumble was heard in the house then soft footsteps could be heard inside. With a thump the door opened…

A young soldier was standing in front of them, he was wearing a full suit of armor, equipped from top to bottom, a pair of white wings grew from his back. He let out a surprised gasp when he saw Fujitaka…

"Captain Fujitaka!!" he exclaimed "What are you doing here!?!? You're supposed to be at another dimension protecting the princess…" 

Fujitaka covered the young soldiers mouth quickly and whispered "Not so loud…Zide…I'll explain after we get in the house, I need your help. 

Zide nodded slowly, he took a quick look around to make sure that other people haven't 'discovered', after that he gave a quick hand signal to the group and they all quickly entered as Zide slammed the door shut after them.

"So, tell me, Mr. Fujitaka 'Kinimoto' you better tell me what's going on…or I won't be responsible for what happens to you…" He said as he held his rapier firmly in front of Fujitaka. 

Fujitaka smiled, he knew what that meant exactly without further delay he swung he spear out quickly and knocked the rapier away. Zide backed away a few steps and went into his fighting stance, Fujitaka did the same, they're eyes met in anticipation. Then they both smiled.

Ylsa didn't like where this was going, she was about to go and stop the fight when Tomoyo held out her arm and whisper "'Men's' greetings, let's just watch." Ylsa looked at Tomoyo suspiciously but something told her Tomoyo was right so she relaxed and watched the two men 'duke' it out.

The two warriors both moved at lightning speed none yielding to the other. With a flash both were two feet away both in different fighting stances and slightly panting. 

Fujitaka smiled "You've been keeping up pretty nicely, Zide… I had no doubt that you would make a good substitute while I was on the away mission." 

Zide smiled back "Looks like you been keeping up with your training too, captain age hasn't affected you either."

The two men attacked each other again. Fujitaka with a spear naturally tried keep the distance between them, since a spear is a 'long' range weapon, but Zide with his quick speed and agility managed to keep the distance close and use his lightning quick attacks. 

Ylsa looked in great interest, they were both very good…but she could spot some blind spots pretty easily. She is after all the holy dragoness, and with her strong magic as back up she was way above they're level.Tomoyo on the other hand was using her keen observation skills trying to improve on her own fighting skill by watching. With her strategic mind she also was trying to predict who was going to be the victor. 

"Zide got this one pretty solid…" Tomoyo finally said. 

Ylsa nodded. "Fujitaka's out of practice…" She responded "Plus some of his attacks were beyond clumsy…" 

True to both predictions, Zide finally managed to kick Fujitaka's spear out of his hands and raised his rapier in front of Fujitaka..

"Check...?" he said. 

Fujitaka smiled "Check" he said as he nodded. Then they both burst out in laughter, Zide helped Fujitaka up and threw him his weapon. Fujitaka caught it. 

"So, what brings you here, captain?" he asked finally.

Fujitaka sat down and motioned Ylsa and Tomoyo to sit down too, Zide brought in the tea and sat down also.

"Well, we need your help, remember Chaos?" he asked.

Zide closed his eyes. "Ahh…yes, Chaos…" he said. "The 'dark' dragon that helped us with our plans to keep Nina safe?"

Fujitaka nodded. "He had everything planned out, it worked in every way he said it would, but even the most careful person in the world is bound to make a mistake. Which is Chaos' condition right now. We need to meet the Oracle of Wind for help, think you can make arrangements for us?"

That made Zide almost spit out his tea…he gulp his tea in. "Why would you want to visit my grand mom? You know she hates your guts…" 

Fujitaka nodded. "But we really need her help. Do you think you can help me?"

Zide thought on this for a long time. "Only on one condition…" he said.

Fujitaka looked at him confused "Which is?" 

Zide laughed "I want to know what's going on, leave out no details." 

Fujitaka thought about that for a long while. "Sure…" he agreed.

* * *

**_Sakura's room…_**

Sakura sat down on the bed and looked at the diary…she gently flipped though the first page and read it to herself.Sakura was amazed how much Nina the 9th had been though. She was born with the ability to fore see things. She sometimes see things that will happen in the far future too. It was written that she had a hard time anywhere because she was way smaller than most Wyndians… although she was the older of the two sisters, the King and Queen wanted the younger sister to be the heir to the throne. 

She was top of her class in most subjects though, especially magic. But, the skin deep King and Queen often failed to acknowledge it, and spent all they're time on Nina's pretty sister, but then when she met a young man in need when she was going on a trip. It changed her life.This young man 'Ryu' was everything she needed. 

The diary goes on about the great times and adventure that they had. How Ryu was the first real friend she had. Sakuraread in great interest. Then something really caught her eye…

**_To my far descendent Sakura Kinimoto:_**

**_ _**

**_If you are reading this… that means Chaos kept his promise, not that I ever doubted him, in case your wondering how I knew that you would one day be 'born' to this world. Call it a sixth sense, or seeing the future take your pick. I also saw how confused and frustrated you would be. Since something which I couldn't for see happened. Anyways, I wrote this because at one time I was just as confused as you were. So, here are some things that might help you._**

**_ _**

**_Always believe in your friends… if you do they will believe in you. Although I doubt that you will have any trouble doing that… (Don't ask it's a 6th sense thing…)_**

**_ _**

**_Don't worry too much. If something happens it happens, worrying about it won't get you anywhere. Just take it easy._**

**_ _**

**_Oh about Chaos…I trust him to do everything he can. I know he often says that he can't be trusted, but he's just very doubtful about himself. Try to support him as much as you can. He is a valuable ally. If you can don't hesitate to ask him to be your familiar. He was not only loyal to me but he was also a good friend. One of the best a princess could have. _**

**_ _**

**_And most of all stay happy and enjoy life as it is…_**

**_ _**

**_Your great ancestor…_**

**_ _**

**_Nina Wyndia the Ninth._**

**_ _**

Sakura looked wide eyed at this for awhile, don't know how to react to it. She held the diary in her hand and stared at it. Then she flipped to the next page just to discover there was more.

**_Dear Sakura:_**

**_ _**

**_Still reading this diary? Hoe!! Why are you still reading? What answers are you hoping to find? What are you hoping to accomplish by reading this? Some answer that you have you must find out for yourself. So…whatcha waiting for? Stop reading this diary and explore the world! _**

**_ _**

**_Your Great Ancestor,_**

**_ _**

**_Nina Wyndia the Ninth_**

**_ _**

Sakura yelped and dropped the diary.That just freaked her out. She held the diary gently and put it back into the drawer.She closed the drawer slowly and stood up. _"Better pay Chaos a visit and thank him for the diary and plus there are other things that I must talk with him about…" _she thought to herself. 

* * *

**_Front of Chaos' room…_**

**_ _**

Li knocked the door, and waited patiently. There was no answer. Li was puzzled,he remembered distinctively that he told Chaos not to leave the house. He knocked again. There was still no answer. He growled, he gave the door a shove and the door flew open.He looked around…

Chaos was nowhere to be found. He grunted angrily, but was able to find a note. 

_To Whom It May Concern: _

_ _

_I have to go out for awhile. There is something I have to do real quick. And Li next time don't break down my door. Have some sense of privacy please. I'm going to fine. Tell Sakura that I will be back soon. _

_ _

_Yours, _

_ _

_Chaos._

_ _

Li banged the desk with his fists. Then he heard footsteps, he turned and saw Sakura walking in the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Looking for Chaos, I need his help. Why are you here?" Li responded.

"Same reason you're here.Where's Chaos?" She asked. 

Li showed the note to Sakura, Sakura's eyes narrowed "I thought we told him NOT to go anywhere…." 

Li nodded "I wonder where he went…" he said out loud. 

"Well, let's wait for him here, that way, we catch him red handed." Sakura said.

Li nodded again. "So, guess now we wait…"

"How's was the meeting?" Sakura asked sitting down.

"It was horrid, that's why I'm here.I wanted to know if Chaos new how to run a meeting."He responded.   
  


* * *

**_In a forest not far from home…_**

**_ _**

Chaos sat down, _"He should be here soon…" _****he thought to himself. 

As in cue a voice spoke gently "So, Chaos how may I help you today…" it asked.

"You should know that better than me…Lord Ladon." Chaos replied.

Ladon smiled. "Humor me for awhile…what do you want, Chaos?" he asked.

"I…I want to be reinstated…" he said. "I want to be a familiar again…do you think it could be done?" 

Ladon sighed deeply. "I don't get you, Chaos…" he said sitting next to him. "First you resign now you want to be reinstated? What is the reason behind this?" 

Chaos looked into the platinum dragon's eyes "I want to serve a master once again...I want to redo what I have done wrong. I want to prove to myself I still got it in me."  
  


Ladon shook his head "I think it goes beyond that…doesn't it Chaos?" 

"What do you mean?" Chaos asked standing up. 

"She reminds you of someone else doesn't she?" Ladon said. "You want to protect her when the time comes right?" 

"I have no idea what your talking about." Chaos said unsteadily. 

Ladon laughed bitterly. "You still don't understand do you. It's okay to have feelings, Chaos, besides bottling them up aren't going to make things any better." 

Chaos glared at Ladon "I still have no idea what your talking about. Is it okay or isn't it…the question is simple as that, if I wanted a lecture I woulda asked for one." 

Ladon laughed again. "Fine, Chaos, if it is what you want, then it shall be done, remember though…until you accept who you are, the past isgoing to continue to haunt you until you do." He snapped his fingers after that, a stream of aura surrounded Chaos, after the aura faded Ladon was nowhere to be found.

"Since when where God's that hard to deal with?"Chaos muttered to himself. Then he noticed a jewel on his forehead. He smiled "I'm a familiar once again." He thought to himself.

End of Chapter 16.

**_Authors Note: Thank everyone for reviewing this fic!! If anyone has any questions, comments feel free to e-mail or IM me. --_****_à_****_ Email: [Dragonofkhaos@yahoo.com][1]_**

**_ _**

**_Special Thanks to:_**

**_ _**

**_Digidynasty for all her help Thanks!_**

**_James for being a friend and introducing me to CCS._**

**_And everyone else that either dropped me a email, review and others that aren't mentioned above. Thanks! _**

**_ _**

Character Profile.

Zide the Captain of the Royal Guards of Wyndia.

HP: 9999

MP: 0

Str: 800

Def: 600

Intell: 150

Speed: 900

Weapon of Choice: Rapier 

Special Abilities:

Rapier Skill

Magic Abilities:

None

Profile:

The grandson of the Oracle of Wind, he also was Fujitaka's substitute when Fujitaka was sent in the away mission. A honest, loyal hardworking young man. This ally will prove useful as time goes on.

  


   [1]: mailto:Dragonofkhaos@yahoo.com



	18. Chapter 17 Nothing is what it seems

Chapter 17 Nothing is what it seems

Chapter 17 Nothing is what it seems

** **

**Disclamer: I do not own CCS or BoF. Clamp and Capcom do!**

** **

Chaos got up…he better get back before they get too pissed at him for running off like that… he flew gently until something made him stop in his tracks.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Chaos?" A voice asked. 

Chaos opened his mouth…no words came out; instead dragon cries were heard Chaos slapped his head gently for forgetting that…

"Ahh…I see it's already in effect, can't even speak the human tongue anymore can you?" The voice said mockingly. 

** **

(A/N: From now on…any 'words' Chaos tries to say will be in (), meaning it's not in the human tongue.)

_ _

"(What do you want, Lord Bahamut ?)" he asked slightly annoyed. 

Bahamut laughed "Why are you doing this to yourself, Chaos? You KNOW what will happen if you do this too much." 

Chaos glared at the silver dragon. "(Is that all? Now if you'll excuse me…)" he began. He was cut short by a strong claw pulling him back.

"This isn't a joke." The silver dragon growled deeply. "Your just going to end up destroying yourself, Chaos." 

Chaos didn't respond instead he tried to fly away, but Bahamut was way stronger than he is, kept him firmly in place. Chaos looked at the silver dragon with his light blue eyes that were fill with determination. "(Sorry, your Majesty, but this is something I must do…)" he said softly. 

Bahamut looked at the dragon, he sighed, "Fine, but remember this, cause I'm only going to say it once… don't you dare go dying on me again, because if you do, even as a wander less soul you will not hear the end of it from me, understood?" 

Chaos nodded slowly. "(Yes, your Majesty.)" he replied slowly. Bahamut nodded, he left with a poof, leaving only a card on the ground. Chaos looked at it curiously, he picked it up looking at it he saw the word DEATH printed on it. He smiled _"Thank you, Lord Bahamut " _he thought to himself.

* * *

Back in Chaos' room… 

**_ _**

Sakura sighed, "Where can he be?" She said outloud. 

"Beat's me, but I'm going give him a severe tongue lashing when he gets back…" Li replied.

Sakura giggled, Li looked at her weirdly "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're really sounding like a leader now." She laughed. Li blushed a little at the comment.

"Well, so are you…" Li pointed out, now it was Sakura turn to blush. Suddenly, they heard the door slam. They looked at each other as of saying "Yea he's back." They both nodded silently as they waited for the dragon to appear. 

Chaos TRIED to enter the room as casually as he could, but the fact is he was sometimes a VERY bad actor…

Li tapped his foot impatiently. "Where WERE you?" he asked in an authorized tone, folding his hands together as if demanding an answer.

Chaos didn't reply instead he walked up to Sakura and held her hand gently on his claw, he put a small jewel on the ring that Sakura had, the jewel started to glow a nice light pink color, Chaos nodded satisfied he closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Li yells "I'm talking to you Chaos." Chaos didn't respond, he was really beginning to pissing Li off.

_ _

_"Mistress Sakura? Can you hear me?"_ A voice in Sakura head appeared, she recognized it, it belonged to Chaos. 

"Chaos?" She said out loud. Chaos nodded slightly, causing both Li and Sakura to be very confused. "Why aren't you talking normally." She asked.

_"Because, you asked me if I wanted to be your familiar now you have an answer…but every action has a reaction, familiars can't really talk…"_ the voice said.

Sakura gasped "Why didn't you tell me earlier??" She shrieked. Li was very confused and was about to ask what was going on, but Sakura held a finger up as in saying "I'll tell you in a second."

_"Well, cause if I did, you would have never let me… plus its not like I care." _Chaos said.

Sakura felt dizzy. Chaos looked at Sakura nervously and then he gave her a little book… Sakura looked at confused, _"It's the 'rule' book of being a familiar's master, inside it will explain everything… from what you would need to know. Now, I shall begin my oath to you…" _

"Oath?" Sakura said. "Wait a minute!!" She shirked. "Are you SURE you want to stay like this Chaos?? I mean I don't want to force you into this…" 

Chaos chuckled. _"Why are you worried I wanted this…now… let's see, gosh it's been a while since I done this." _He let out a small cry almost as if he was sighing. _"Let's see…er…uh…I, Chaos, accept, Sakura Wyndia as my mistress, I vow to serve her with all my heart, to guide, to help but never interfere. I offer this as a promise…" _he sliced his claw over his arm gently letting black blood flow out…and drop in a golden cup. 

Sakura gasp at the sight of blood she didn't like it, but nevertheless she went with it. Chaos took the cup and gave it to Sakura. Sakura looked at it confused…

_"I know you hate to do this…but, please bear with me awhile…we need your blood, to complete the oath." _Chaos told Sakura.

Sakura nodded in showing her understanding. "Go…go…ahead…" She stuttered trying to sound as brave as she could. Chaos shook his head. _"I'm sorry, your going to have to do it yourself…"_ he said as he handed her a small dagger. 

Sakura winced, nevertheless she went with it, she picked up the dagger. Li gasped at this, he picked up Chaos violently "WHAT IN HECK DID YOU TELL HER TO DO??" he shook the small dragon.

Sakura groaned "He didn't do anything, Li. Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's something I wanted to happen first." Which was true it WAS Sakura's idea that Chaos become her familiar. 

Li looked at Sakura glaring. He didn't want her to go though this, but oh well, after all it was HER decision.

Sakura gently sliced the dagger over her hand, drawing blood then she too dripped a few in the cup. Chaos nodded _"Thank you, Mistress…" _he said slowly kneeling down. Sakura gasped.

"No, Chaos I don't want you to do this…please…" She said in hurry as she helped Chaos up. Chaos got up reluctantly.

Li tapped his foot, "So is anyone going EXPLAIN what's going on here?" he said. Chaos looked at his new mistress, and Sakura looked at Chaos…after a while they both burst out laughing.

It took awhile, but Sakura finally explained to Li everything to why Chaos couldn't talk. Sakura and Li were still both pretty disappointed at Chaos for running off like that. Chaos apologized to both of them, so they let it slip.

* * *

**_Zide's house._**

**_ _**

Fujitaka told the whole story about Sakura's wing day, the gathering of the heroes, the appearance of the enemy everything to Zide with great detail. On occasion Ylsa would give Fujitaka a glare symbolizing he was going into TOO much detail. 

"Anyways, with Chaos in that condition, and to help him, I believe we need to talk to the Oracle of Wind to find a way to help him…" Fujitaka finished. 

Zide nodded, "Hmm…" he said sipping some more tea. "Well, I think I can get you to meet my Grandma. However… Nina has to be with you guys, I don't believe she would even want to talk without her presence." 

Tomoyo looked up "Why Sakura…er… I mean Nina-chan?" She asked. She was now more suspicious than usual since her 'clan' powers has awakened. 

Zide chuckled "The Wing clan is most connected with the 'Wind' element, I believe my Grandma wants to hand something over to Nina. Plus, she told me that the first person she wants to see the princess after she went into hiding."

Fujitaka nodded. "We'll be back with Nina soon…where shall we meet?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea for the princess to return to Wyndia in such short notice, let's say in that small hut outside of Wyndia?" he said. "The place where we used to hang out when we were young." Zide said.

Fujitaka nodded again. "Then I'll see ya, Zide."

Zide nodded. Then everyone left, leaving Zide alone, Zide took out his rapier sliced it gently in the air. "Nina will have to learn about our secret technique soon." He threw a rose in the air, then he sliced his rapier quickly and swiftly making almost no sound…the rose landed on the ground then crumbled into pieces. "Sakura Slice…" he finished.

* * *

Hong Kong… (Nope I haven't forgotten about Meiling J) Meiling sighed deeply. The past few days she had NO luck at all of finding Lei, she plopped on her bed, thinking about what do next… "Chaos said something about a tiger-man crossover…where do I find one of those in a zoo??" she said to herself. "Damnit…I need to do something. Sitting here wouldn't help…wait, if Li is a dragon and I'm his cousin does that mean??"  She stood up, "Let's see if I can turn into a cool dragon also!" She closed her eyes and concentrated "Dragon, Dragon, Dragon…" She opened her eyes, to her dismay, she stayed human. "Why didn't it work? Augh!" she groaned. "Maybe I need something to hurt me a lot for that to happen…"  So, she went into the living room and held a Chinese sword in her hands, she was about to hurt herself when…  "Maybe, I'm not really Li's cousin…" Meiling thought. "Since Sakura wasn't really a Kinomoto, it is possible that Li's not a Li…" So, she dropped that thought, and started to pace around since there she had absolutely NO idea how to find Lei. Little does she know that someone out there was looking for HER. * * * Back at Li's house…  Sakura sighed. She has read the 'handbook' Chaos gave her three times over, but she is no closer of figuring out how to become a good mistress than before. Chaos on the other hand was busy also, he felt much better now, but that's only because he hasn't told Sakura one of the side affects of a familiar-master relationship. You SHARE your magic… Chaos looked at Sakura lightly, she look so serious about this thing… "Take it easy, Mistress. Don't worry you'll do fine. I forgot to tell you something though…" he said to Sakura.  "Which is?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes.  "We…uh…how do I put this?? Well…do you feel a little tired and drained right now?" Chaos asked. Sakura looked at Chaos weirdly. "Now that you mention it…yea I do…what's going on?"

_"Well, how do I say this, I'm actually sharing your magic powers, Mistress. It's supposed to be a mutual thing but since I'm kinda restricted right now I'm 'leeching' off of you…" _he said embarrassed. 

"HOE!!" She exclaimed. Li heard this and made a mad dash to Chaos. "OKAY YOU PIPSQUEK WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA??" he said grapping the dragon. 

"(Let go of me… Dragon boy…)" Chaos screeched forgetting that he couldn't speak anymore. Li looked at him baffled, then he too remembered that Chaos couldn't 'speak'. 

"Let go of Chaos…" Sakura said. "It isn't his fault, Li…" Li looked up at Sakura worried "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's a familiar thing, don't worry Li, I got it under control…I think…" She said, as she stumbled to her knees. Chaos slapped his claws in his face, _"Stupid me, how could I forget that??"_ he yelled at himself… Li hurried and supported Sakura up.

"I'm fine…" Sakura said plainly, as she stood up. She got used to the little energy Chaos was 'borrowing' off her. 

Chaos on the other hand was concentrating to not drain too much his new mistress, suddenly a knock on the door was heard, and then Fujitaka's voice… "WE'RE BACK!!" he yelled. 

The group went down to greet them…

"Father!!! Welcome back!!" Touya said warmly. 

"Hey, everyone…" he responded. "I've got important news for everyone…let's meet at the dinning table…" he was cut short though…

"YOU DID WHAT??" a scream came from Ylsa mouth. Everyone gasped as they turned to Ylsa glaring at Chaos.

"(Well, it was something I wanted to do sis… please understand.)" Was all that Chaos could respond. 

"You you… UGH! YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!!" Ylsa yelled.

Chaos sweated things were not going the way he wanted, things never seem go how he wants to. _"Me and my darn luck." _He cursed to himself.

"I'm sorry, Ylsa-san, it's my fault, it was my idea." Sakura said trying to explain to Ylsa. 

"WHAT?? HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH!!" She yelled and ran away.

"Ylsa-san!" Sakura said, Chaos stood in her way. _"Don't worry, mistress…she needs time to accept this. I'm not her 'little' brother anymore…"_

Sakura glared at Chaos, he is soo inconsiderate sometimes! Chaos sweated he didn't see to care but in his eyes, it suggested otherwise…

Fujitaka broke this 'stalemate' and said "I think we need to get Sakura to see the Wind Oracle as soon as possible." He explained the situation.

"Okay…" Li said. "Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and I will go see the Oracle of Wind, the rest of you will stay here keep an eye on things."

Chaos looked up slowly. _"Mistress, I'll go too…"_

Sakura sighed. "You don't need to follow me everywhere, and please drop the 'mistress' business, just call me Sakura!!" she said.

_"Aye, but I still want to check out on something…please??" _Chaos said.

Sakura let out a deep sigh. Gosh, Chaos could be pretty stubborn himself. "Li, Chaos wants to come to, do you think it's okay?"

Li nodded. "It might be a good idea, if the Oracle of the Wind can help immediately, then we could save time." He called Yue over. "While your gone, I want you and Touya to keep things in one piece." Yue nodded, Li continued. "See if you can get Ylsa to gather some more information, and try not to wreck this place…"

Yue nodded, he was never very talkative in the first place he wasn't about to start now. Li felt safe with Yue taking care of things…

"Hey, what about me?" Fujitaka asked. "You need me to guide you through the area." He protested. 

"Fujitaka…I'm hurt that you forgot…" Eriol said smiling. Fujitaka slapped his head. _"Duh…" _he thought to himself. _"Eriol knows the area just as well if not better than I…"_

"Fine…" Fujitaka said. "Just be careful, you never know what you'll run into.

"We'll be fine Dad." Sakura said. "And with your fighting skills I know everyone is in good hands."

* * *

Enemies territory… 

**_ _**

"SO HOW IS THE PLAN PROCCEEDING??" The voice asked.

"Good, very good…" a female said, extending her wings to full length. "Our spies hasn't been discovered yet, and reported that 'they' are heading to Wyndia…" 

"VERY GOOD, MY DARK ANGEL…" The voice snickered. He opened his hands cracking with energy a sword formed. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME…" he sliced a picture of Ryu, it split in half. 

"What about that Nina?" The dark angel asked. 

"DON'T WORRY, DEAR. ONCE I TAKE CARE OF RYU…YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF NINA…" he said, they looked at each other and laughed.

A creature slithered by "What about Chaos…and Ylsa?" It asked.

"YOU CAN KILL CHAOS ANYWAY YOU LIKE, AND AS OF YLSA, DO WHATEVER YOU WISH…" the voice said.

"Excellent…" The creature said grinning evilly.

"FUNAGNI!!!"The voice yelled. "GIVE OUR FAVORITE FRIENDS A SURPRISE THEY WOULDN'T FORGET."

"Yes, sir!" he said, vanishing.

The guy came out of the darkness…he had dark blue hair and gray armor, his face however was still in the shadows, two large bat like wings came out of his back. 

"Give the team here a surprise too everyone." He said dangerously. 

"YES SIR!" A group of creatures vanished.

"Soon…Ryu, soon you will be mine…" he said deeply.

* * * 

Road to Wyndia… 

**_ _**

Li growled…the trip wasn't as pleasant as he thought, first off they were all wearing silly clothes that Tomoyo insisted them wearing. Yes, even Chaos couldn't escape it… he was wearing a necklace and some ribbons that matched the blue outfit Sakura was wearing, something about matching. He himself was wearing mostly green, with a touch of red and white here and there.

But, that wasn't the main thing that was bugging him. It was how Chaos was following Sakura, his 'mistress' around, for some reason it annoyed the heck outta him. He wasn't sure what he felt for Sakura, but Chaos wasn't helping at all.

Eriol and Tomoyo were chatting away while Eriol led the way, for some reason they seem to not acknowledging anything except each other. Sakura and Chaos seemed to be having a conversation, but you never know since they can speak…what's that word…telepathically now.

Then Sakura turned back, "Li…don't be a stranger!! Come join us!" she said smiling. 

Li sighed. _"Why not…"_ he sighed, as he approached the group.

****

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Chaos asked you if wanted to join our conversation…" Sakura said.

"How? Only you can understand him…" Li replied. He looked at the dragon suspiciously. Although he proved to be a true ally from time to time, he still didn't trust the guy. Sakura and the rest of the people however seem to trust him 100% but he knows that the dragon must be hiding something.

**_Flashback (Li's POV)_**

**_ _**

I was in some sort of room, I didn't recognize it at first, but slowly as I looked around I noticed this was a house…

I felt something come at me, I dodged quickly taking out my sword, this was the 'dragon' training they were giving me! I slashed at some flying projectiles blocking them, and jumped over some spikes. I ducked under some knives, and rolled over other projectiles.

Suddenly, a dragon from the corner shot a few burst of magic at me, they knocked the wind out of me at impact.   
  


I heard some elders yell at me. "YOU STUPID LITTLE PUNK…Your slacking off again. How many times do I have to tell you…you must train hard everyday!!"

There was another with a whip. "Yea, if you can't even pass this test, what good are you?" He rose his whip…but didn't let it down. "Your not even worth the time."

"But…but I did better this time…" I stuttered I rubbed my wounds gently.

"I did better…" another one mocked. I was hurt, but I was never allowed to show it not in this training ground anyways.

The little dragon smiled at me, that twisted smile… I swear I would get him smiling on the other side of his face one day. 

Wait…I know that dragon… where have I seen him?? 

**_End Flashback_**

**_ _**

"LI!!" Sakura called. "You okay?"

Li shook his head clearing it up. "Yea…I had this weird flashback…"

"Chaos told me that you should understand him if listen close enough…after all you ARE a dragon…" Sakura said smiling. 

Li looked at Chaos who was now sitting on Sakura's shoulder… _"Weird I thought he was bigger than that…"_

_ _

"(Oh, I can adjust my size as a familiar, I mean my goal IS to help my master…)" Chaos said.

_"Oh boy I CAN understand dragon…"_ Li thought to himself. "Chaos…" he muttered slowly.

"(Yes?)" The dragon answered titling his head a little.

"Who are you anyways??" He asked straight out, he knew it was quite rude, but for the safety of Sakura it was worth it. Sakura glared at him for asking such a question.

"(Who am I?)" he chucked, then it broke into a slight laughter. Sakura and Li looked at him wide eyed.

"(That's a question I been asking myself for awhile. Who am I? I have absolutely no idea…)" Chaos said faking a smile. 

_"You pretend you're happy, but your eyes suggest otherwise…"_ Sakura thought to herself. _"Doesn't matter though…I will figure out one day what Ylsa and your secret is and that's a promise…"_

End of Chapter 17.

**Character Profile:**

** **

**Chaos the Familiar**

** **

**HP:1000**

**MP: ??**

**Str: 10**

**Intell: 999**

**Speed:600**

**Defense:0**

**Weapon of Choice: Chaos Dragon Staff**

** **

**Special Abilities: **

**MP share **

**Size change**

**Telepathy (Only to certain people) **

**Mind meld (Only to certain people too)**

** **

**Magic Abilities:**

**Shape combination magic.**

** **

** **

**Profile:  
Chaos in familiar form**

** **


	19. 

Chapter 18 You might have won the battle but…

Chapter 18 You might have won the battle but… 

** **

Disclaimer: You all should know this by now…I don't own CCS or BoF, everything is made by fans for fans…etc, etc…

** **

**Eriol stopped suddenly… "We're about to warp to a different dimension, everyone ready for the change?"he said smiling. **

** **

**Everyone else sweated… "As ready as I ever will be…" Sakura said taking deep breaths. She was nervous, going to an entirely different world than your own..**

** **

Li gritted his teeth, he wondered what the other side would be like.Will he see something that will come familiar or Déjà vu? 

** **

**Tomoyo sighed slightly. She done this before, but last time she wasn't WARNED about it, she was concentrating too much on other things to notice. **

** **

**Chaos shrugged. These things never bothered him much. He looked at Sakura and Li, _"What a mysterious pair…" _he thought to himself _"Just the way I like things…"_ . He chuckled under his breath slightly _"What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time, Chaos?" _the words of Bahamut rang in his mind. He stretched his claws lazily.**

** **

**Eriol looked at the group, they seemed ready…he mumbled a few words of magic…the whole room began to shake…then the whole world seem to blur in everyone's eyes, Sakura let out a small gasp. It was like her whole stomach was turned upside-down, someone was playing a practical joke on her…then before she realized it, it was over. **

** **

**"Welcome to the land of Ryoungen…where it all began." Eriol said smiling happily. **

** **

**"Tell me something, Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo said dizzily. "Is it SUPPOSED to disorient us this much?" **

** **

**"Well, yea…" Eriol admitted plainly "It takes some time to get used to it." He stretched his black 'angel' wings to full length. **

** **

**"Why didn't we feel it last time?" Tomoyo asked curiously. **

** **

**"Hmm?" Eriol said as if he forgot something important. "Oh…yea… sleep spell, you guys must have been knocked out before the shift. A whole house can collapse and you still wouldn't feel a thing…" **

** **

**"And why didn't you cast it on us?" Tomoyo replied.**

** **

**"It musta slipped my mind…" Eriol said unable to hold his laughter.**

** **

**"SLIPPED YOUR MIND???" Ligrowled angrily.**

** **

**Chaos wasn't paying attention though…something was really bugging him. What is the enemies' goal? They aren't stupid, challenging the destined ones were like a one-way ticket back to hell. It wasn't destruction, or the whole town would have been leveled by now. Revenge? No…that's way too simple, the enemy was more complex than that. What were they up to? **

** **

**"CHAOS!!"A voice yelled in a distance disturbing his thoughts…**

** **

**Chaos awakened from his 'trance' and looked up, Li was calling from the distance, seems like they have settled down… he thought to himself, he sighed, never would he thought of visiting his 'home' world again, Bahamut was right, the past does come to haunt you…**

** **

**Sakura looked around nervously, she didn't know what it would be like to go back to somewhere you never remembered. She looked at Li and Tomoyo, were they originally from the same place she was? Or did something happen to unite them…**

** **

**Eriol glance at Sakura's nervous looked and smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Sakura…nothings bad going to happen, it's just a harmless visit to your homeland…" **

** **

**Suddenly, a draw of a sword interrupted the group, they all sweated as they looked back and saw a cloaked man draw his long katana out slowly and smiled,another man stepped up from behind him drawing a nasty scythe out of nowhere.**

** **

**"So nothing bad is going to happen…eh Eriol?" Li said sarcastically readying his sword. **

** **

**"Oh, shut up…" Eriol said as he saw another enemy show up who was bringing a group of men to they're location. **

** **

**"Does anyone have a plan?" Tomoyo asked nervously as she pulled out her fan, sure she improved a lot, but these guys didn't look like they'd show any mercy.**

** **

**Sakura looked around there was nowhere to escape from and they were seriously outnumbered…she didn't think there was any alternatives, she drew her weapon out too. **

** **

**"Ahh…look what we have here…" A mocking voice said. "A dragon-boy, two angels, a dragon familiar and a grass runner… my boss would be pleased." **

** **

**_"Funagni…"_****A voice in Sakura head said dangerously.Sakura looked at Chaos weirdly. "You know him, Chaos?" **

** **

**Chaos nodded. _"One of my creators…careful Sakura-san, he's a sly one…don't let your guard down whatever you do…" _**

** **

**Funagni laughed. "Well, might as well give up now, since you guys are CLEARLY outnumbered. Don't worry we'll treat you real well if you come quietly…"**

** **

**Sakura readied her weapon, she had no desire to be taken away, she stole a quick glance at everyone else. Everyone had the same look of determination that they rather die than be taken away. **

** **

**Li narrowed his eyes, as he lifted up his sword, he stood ready to take anyone on. No, he wasn't about to let these guys hurt his friends. _Not while I'm around_…he thought to himself.**

** **

Eriol summoned his staff and secretly took out his cards, special cards. They were all BLANK. He put them under his sleeve so the enemy would not see them.

** **

**Tomoyo carefully opened up her fan, she looked at her enemy's eyes with anticipation, if anything she will want to be placed on the upper hand.**

** **

**Chaos glared at Funagni, his eyes were full of rage that surprised everyone else, most of the time, Chaos seemed emotionless, other times he seemed that he was 'normal'.He slowly began to take out the card that Bahamut left him. He stopped _"This is NOT the time…"_ he thought to himself. He shook his head, he couldn't help much without his magic. **

** **

**Funagni laughed again. He was clearly amused by the 'futile' attempt that the group was putting up. "Well, what have we here? They want to fight guys!!" The others started laughing too. **

** **

**Chaos growled deeply… Sakura was clearly surprised she never heard a dragon growl. **

** **

**"Chaos, Chaos, Chaos…" Funagni said as he spun his katana around. "I know you aren't a threat so long as you can't use your magic. Wasn't that why we were created? You for magic, me for my weapon skills? Or have you forgotten?" **

** **

**Li lost his patience right there. "Are you going to fight? Or are we just here to talk?" He said. **

** **

**"(Easy Li, don't lose your patience, that's what they are counting on…)" Chaos said to Li. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, the jewel of his forehead shone brightly. **

** **

**Funagni looked at his enemies, he saw that they had no desire to surrender. "Very well…" he muttered. He swung his katana lightly as his men surrounded our team in a full circle… "What are you going to do now, guys? No where to run, no where to hide."**

** **

**Eriol looked at Sakura giving her a slight signal. Sakura looked at Eriol and nodded, she understood what he meant. She took out two cards carefully, she hid them in her palm.**

** **

**Li looked at Eriol questioning he hated how he always had that look that he knew something that other people don't, it takes him forever to figure out what he was planning. Today was different he wasn't up to these games. _"What are you planning Eriol?"_he whispered to him. He held his sword up, ready to defend himself.**

** **

**_"We're going to create a flash effect, when that happens, we all run as fast as we can." _****Eriol whispered back. Li nodded, he didn't like running but this time there wasn't much of a choice.Li quickly relayed the message to Tomoyo, she nodded and whispered the same thing into Chaos' ear. **

** **

**Chaos nodded silently, but he was puzzled _"Funagni was created? What does this all mean…?"_**

** **

**Funagni order his troops to attack…they all started to close in to our heroes…**

** **

**"Sakura! Now!" Eriol shouted. **

** **

**Sakura nodded she tossed them toward Eriol… Eriol caught them and the blank cards suddenly magically transformed into Clow cards…with a simple swing of his arm he threw his cards in the air and they landed with a boom…**

** **

**The enemies braced themselves as the cards exploded…but instead of destruction a bright flash surrounded the area…blinding the unfortunate group. **

** **

**Sakura grabbed Li's hand, Li grabbed Tomoyo's , Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand… "Let's go everyone!! This way!!" she yelled.**

** **

**Funagni discovered what they were doing "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!" He yelled, as he charged at a random direction.**

** **

**After the flash resided, they were nowhere to be found… Funagni growled and plugged his katana in the ground with a loud thud. **

** **

*** * ***

Elsewhere… 

**_ _**

**"Can we stop running now??" Tomoyo said panting. Naturally she was the least experienced out of the team.**

** **

**"I think we lost them, yea we can stop now…" Li said. "How did you manage to do that, Eriol?" **

** **

**Eriol smiled "Well, I know that if I charge enough magic energy into the card it will overload it will cause an explosion.However, I figured if I make that explosion potential, it would release all at once creating a big flash. Problem is I need some card with the right elements…" he explained. **

** **

**"Those cards were, lamp and light, but he didn't want to destroy the Sakura cards…so he decided to make copies of the cards with his blank cards, and use those as 'flash bombs'." Sakura continued to explain.**

** **

**"At that time, Chaos was already searching for a escape route, although he looked like he was ready to fight to the end, that was only diversionary tactics." Eriol continued. "Being a familiar enables him to read minds to a point…that is…"**

** **

**Li growled "You better not scan my mind, Chaos or I personally kill you…" He said eyeing the dragon.**

** **

**"(Take it easy, Kid, I can only read what you want me to read…)" Chaos said shrugging. "(So, no I don't know your deepest secrets, though it's not all to hard to figure out.)" he continued.**

** **

**"What was that??" Li asked gritting his teeth.**

** **

**"(Never mind…)" Chaos responded.**

** **

**"Anyways, so after the flash happened, Chaos lead Sakura out of trouble and she lead us out." Eriol finished. "Well…let's see…" he took out a map. "We'll need to go across this mountain to reach the meeting point, however, it's still early what say we camp out here?" **

** **

**Sakura looked at her friends they were all beat from all the events. "Hai, I believe that would be the best thing to do right now. Eriol, Tomoyo? Why don't you guys start setting camp, while, Li, Chaos and I will gather fire wood." **

** **

**Tomoyo smiled her 'sister' was beginning to really sound like a leader. Of course, in this situation she was kind of forced to be a leader, but one thing is for certain she doing a darn good job of it. She sighed dreamily and then went to help Eriol on setting camp.**

** **

*** * ***

**_Firewood search party…_**

** **

**Sakura, Li and Chaos went into the woods, picking up suitable wood for fire. The whole team pretty much silent as they picked them up. **

** **

**"How do you think they knew we were here?" Sakura asked suddenly. **

** **

**"Good point…for all they knew we were still in our 'home' town…" Lisaid. "And it seemed like they know where we were going to meet with the Oracle of the Wind?" **

** **

**"Yea, it seemed like they knew what our plan was exactly…" Sakura agreed. "Any ideas? Chaos?" **

** **

**_"Either there is a traitor in the mist, or they have spies…"_**** Chaos said to Sakura. _"I would think the latter is a greater possibility…" _he said.**

****

**Sakura frown, she didn't want to think that someone was betraying them again. The thought of having spies was also scary…**

** **

**_"The others might be in trouble…if it's the latter case, if they have spies that means they know our base has little defense…" _****Chaos continued. **

** **

**"Oh, no…" Sakura gasped. "Your right, Chaos, they might be in danger…we need to go back." **

** **

**"Wha? Nani?" Li said. "What were you talking about?"**

** **

**"Oh, sorry Li…" Sakura apologized. "Chaos believes we might have been spied upon. I afraid that the others might be in danger." **

** **

**"We HAVE to go back!!" Li exclaimed. "They will need our help !!" **

** **

**_"Wait…that's EXACTLY what they want!! We can't go back!" _****Chaos said. _"Where everything is going they want to PREVENT us from meeting the Oracle." _**

** **

**Sakura picked up another piece of firewood… "But, but…I can't sit here doing nothing…" **

** **

**Li looked grabbed Chaos by his neck. "ARE YOU SUGGESTING WE ABANDON OUR FRIENDS??" Chaos squirmed while being held five feet above the ground.**

** **

**"(Wait I am not suggesting that…)" he said ****"(I'm suggesting that they can take care of themselves, I mean with Fujitaka-san, Yue-san, Kero-san, Kerus-san, I doubt there is much to worry about. Plus sis is there…)"**

** **

**Li glared at the dragon for awhile. He let the dragon go…Chaos quickly flew to Sakura's shoulder. Li picked up a piece wood. "You know what, Chaos? You got a point there…"**

** **

**Chaos nodded slowly. "(Plus, I doubt that they will send that much, if they do they risk leaving themselves open. I doubt that they will like that too much.)" **

** **

**Li nodded, Chaos gave Li a suggestive look, Li nodded, Sakura didn't understand dragon language… he sighed _"When did communicating become so darn complicated."_Chaos wanted Li to convince Sakura to stay.**

** **

**"Sakura…I think we should stay with our plans…" Li said "Fujitaka-san and the others can take care of themselves." As they walked back to the camp.**

** **

**Sakura titled her head slightly, she didn't doubt that…but something just didn't feel right… "If you guys don't go, I'll go back alone!" she said slightly angry.**

** **

**Li rushed after her… "SAKURA!!"he sighed. This is going be one LONG night…**

*** * ***

**_Camping place…_**

**_ _**

**Sakura ran back as fast as she could…Chaos clinging onto her for dear life. _"I didn't know she could run THIS fast!" _Chaos thought to himself. **

** **

**_"Sakura-san!" _****Chaos tried to talk some sense into her. _"Sakura-san!!"_**

** **

**"What?!?" She yelled back to Chaos. "I know it was your idea back there…" **

** **

**Chaos nodded. _"I can't lie to you…it was my idea…but please listen to my reasons!" _He begged. **

** **

**Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to hear it okay?" she said. **

** **

**_"But…but…" Chaos stuttered _**

**_ _**

"What did I just say?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her waist… 

** **

**Chaos sighed it wasn't a good idea to argue with your mistress. But he 'knew' that Sakura HAD to meet the Oracle. _"Sakura-san, I'll tell you what, I'll go back. You stay here and meet with the Oracle."_**

**_ _**

Sakura glared at her familiar "No…I don't want you be anywhere except by my side. You don't have your magic anymore Chaos, and I'm not about to let you off somewhere that you might get hurt." 

** **

**_"I'll be fine, I know this place pretty well. Plus, if all else fails…I can always hide my way though…" _****Chaos argued. **

** **

**"NO, YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE, and that's final…understand?" Sakura warned. **

** **

**_"But, Sakura-sama…"_**** Chaos began.**

** **

**"Chaos…" Sakura voice was dangerous. "Please, I don't want to hurt you…it's for your own good." **

** **

**"No…I will go back…" A voice said.Sakura and Chaos turned back quickly just to see Li coming back with the rest of the fire wood.**

** **

**"Why do you insist that I stay?" Sakura asked clenching her fists.**

** **

**Eriol and Tomoyo rushed to see what happening, just to see the arguing trio.**

** **

**"What's going on here?" Tomoyo asked.**

** **

**Sakura, Li both explained the situation to Tomoyo and Eriol…**

** **

**"So, Sakura…you don't think that the others are good enough to take care of themselves?" Eriol asked simply.**

** **

**"No, it's not that…it's just…" Sakura began. "Ugh! I don't know! I just feel that I should go back…" **

** **

**"Sakura-chan…it's not that I don't know how you feel…however, this time I have to say I agree with Li…you should stay here and meet the Oracle. Let, Li or Chaos go back to see how things are developing."**

** **

**Eriol nodded "We're obviously on the right track, since they are worried enough to attack us. So, the best course of action is Sakura staying here." He finished. **

** **

**Sakura sighed "Fine…Li…you go back and check things out." **

** **

**_"I still think I should go back…" _****Chaos argued.**

** **

**Sakura glared angrily at Chaos, she had told him a million times…Chaos saw the dissatisfied look on his mistress face and decided to shut up.**

** **

**Chaos tapped the ground gently with his claws _"Maybe I can sneak out…"_he thought to himself. **

** **

**"Don't even _THINK _about it, Chaos."Sakura said folding her hands together.**

** **

**Chaos slapped himself lightly on the head, forgetting that the link with his mistress works _both _ways. **

** **

**"Then it's settled then…" Li said. "I'll go back tonight, and check on the others."**

** **

**Sakura nodded. "I'm counting on you, Li." She said. **

** **

*** * * **

Nighttime, Camp… 

**_ _**

Everyone finished they're dinner, they sat around the campfire, watching the fire burn slowly. 

** **

**Li was getting his things ready, he was planning on leaving after they fell asleep… he was checking on his stuff when he saw Chaos looking at him with a slight look of curiosity.**

** **

**Li knew that look too well… "What do you want, Chaos?" he asked.**

** **

**"(Well, nothing much…but are you _sure _you want to go out in the nighttime, this place is dangerous at night.)" he said amused. **

** **

**"If all else fails I have my sword with me, are you doubting my ability to defend myself, Chaos?" he asked.**

** **

**"(No, I'm doubting you in general.)" he said chuckling. **

** **

**Li growled "You're test me out?" he said dangerously "I'll take you on any day of the week."**

** **

**Chaos laughed lightly "(You got to cool off, people can get the advantage when you get too angry…)" Chaos said. "(I'm just saying your weapon may not be 'fit' for fighting anymore.)" **

** **

**"What do you mean?" Li asked, as he tied a bag around himself. **

** **

**"(Here…)" Chaos said as he produced a long katana. "(Use this…it's the Dragon Sword, it belonged to a friend. I'm putting this sword in your hands now.) **

** **

**Li took the sword and took it out it's sheath, the sword revealed itself, it had a nice brilliant 'glow' to the sword. A dragon was carefully etched on the majestic blade. Li swung the sword a few times, the sword produced a nice harmonic ring to it. Then Li knew it was a legendary sword. "Are you sure it's okay for me to use this? I mean my expertise isn't katana's it's Chinese long swords." **

** **

**Just as he said 'Chinese long sword' the katana flashed a suddenly and morphed into a Chinese sword in his hands. Li gasped as he saw the sword in his hand.**

** **

**"(It modifies itself to whatever it's master wants.)" Chaos said smiling. "(Yea, you can use it. I don't think Ryu would mind.)"**

** **

**"Ryu…" Li began. Somehow that name still gave him the chills, was he a Ryu? Could it be true that he was his descendent?**

** **

**"We should rest…" Eriol suddenly piped up after everyone's conversation was coming to an end. **

** **

**"Hai…" Sakura said yawning. She pulled Chaos by one of his wings…**

** **

**_"Ouch!!" _****Chaos exclaimed. _"Easy on the wings, Sakura-san."_**

** **

**"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked curious. **

** **

**"I'm making sure this baka doesn't try anything 'cute' on me!" she said.**

** **

**Eriol laughed. "Looks like you blew it big time, Chaos."He said jokingly. **

** **

**Chaos pouted, he gave a silent glare at Eriol, but since Sakura was pulling him he didn't have much of a chance of escape. **

** **

**Tomoyo also managed to laugh at this funny situation. It was funny seeing the little dragon being dragged to bed like a child. **

** **

**Li looked back one last time as the group as they headed inside the tent. He nodded, and then took off.**

** **

**"Be safe, Li…be safe.." Sakura said as she took a quick peak out of tent. **

** **

**Chaos sighed. He looked at the leash on his neck. _"Sakura-san REALLY doesn't trust me does she?" _he thought to himself. **

** **

**"Of course not, what made you think that she did?" A playful voice said.**

** **

**Chaos scrambled as he heard the familiar voice. **

** **

**"Tsk, tsk…" the voice said "I can't believe you forgotten about me so fast…"**

** **

**Chaos looked toward the place where he was 'sleeping' at, he couldn't believe his eyes. _"Oh, by Ladon's name…" _he began.**

** **

**"Heh heh, you never change do you Chaos?" The half translucent figure said mockingly. "How many practical jokes have you pulled off this time?"**

** **

**_"You never change either, Nina-sama…" _****Chaos said.**

** **

**End of Chapter 18.**

__**__**

**A/N: Wow…18th Chapter! I didn't think I would write THAT much! And I owe it all of those who reviewed my fic!**

** **

Special Thanks To:

** **

**Everyone !!**

** **

**Preview:**

** **

**Hi everyone, I'm the narrator, the one who watches yet never interferes. Weird! Nina-sama?? Who is Chaos talking to?? Next up, the meeting of the Wind Oracle, why does she want Sakura to be there what does she want with Sakura? Is the other team in danger? Will Li-kun be able to help them?**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	20. Chapter 19 The Oracle of Wind

Chapter 19 The Oracle Of Wind

Chapter 19 The Oracle Of Wind 

** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or BoF, don't sue I'm POOR!**

** **

"Ah, so you still remember eh, Chaos?" Nina said snickering. 

_"How can I forget, Nina-sama? What's you business here?" _Chaos responding. 

"Can't I take a few minutes to visit my favorite familiar, and my descendent?" Nina asked smiling.

_"Touché…" _Chaos said. _"Looks like you still have it in you, I can still communicate with you…"_ Chaos let out a slight chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I?" Nina asked. "So, how is Sakura doing?"

_"Sakuara-san? She's just like you…in more ways than one." _Chaos said letting out a yawn. 

Nina chuckled. "So, you have confidence in her that she will become one?" she asked.

_"Yes, Lord Bahamut already gave me this…"_ he responded taking out the card…

Nina nodded. "So, now when you're going to use it?" She asked. "It's a big responsibility…" 

_"I will use it when the time is right…" _Chaos responded. 

"You have always been the weird one, Chaos, you know that right?" Nina asked with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

_"Yea? I guess that makes me more likable then…" _he remarked chuckling softly careful not to awaken his friends.

Nina laughed lightly when he made the remark; Chaos' comments were always pretty funny in some way. "You know that you're in big trouble if things don't turn out the way you want it to, right?" 

Chaos buried his head into his pillow. _"I KNOW THAT!!" _he said _"Does everyone HAVE to remind me all the time?"_

Nina suddenly looked very serious. "Chaos…" She began. "We're worried sick about you."

Chaos sighed. _"Ladon sent you didn't he?" _he asked. 

"There is no hiding anything from you is there?" Nina replied. "Yes, but only because Ladon's worried about this. There might be very severe consequences if your not careful, remember Chaos, that you DO effect the flow of magic since you're MADE out of pure magic. Those gauntlets are already affecting the magic flow already, very slight but it is there."

_"Nina-sama…" _Chaos began. _"I understand you're concern…but please trust on this one. I promise I won't do anything stupid."_

_ _

"Very well, I wish that I could talk to my descendent, but laws say that I can't. Take care of her for me, Chaos."

_"You know very well that I will, Nina-sama. She is my mistress, I have no desire of letting anything happen to her." _He responded.

Nina laughed brightly. "Who ever said dogs are men's best friends? I beg to differ…well time for me to go, Chaos, I'm counting on you."

Chaos nodded silently to himself, he let out a uncontrolled yawn. _"I won't let you down, Nina-sama…" _he thought to himself.

* * * 

Li's trip… 

Li dropped his stuff with a heavy sigh. It was harder than he thought, it wasn't like it was long distance. It was just the conditions were bad. The hot weather wasn't helping much either. He looked at the map that Eriol gave to him before he left. 

Li turned back sharply as he heard a slight rustle. He looked wide eyed as he saw a blue glob behind him… with two weird looking blobs on top of it bouncing. _"Are those things it's EYES?"_ Li thought to himself.

Without warning the blob suddenly tackled Li.

Li gasped as a blob hit him… he did a back flip and landed softly on his feet. He quickly drew out the dragon sword by pure instinct. With that he took a deadly charge at the blob. 

As he drew close the blob did something unexpected, it shot a pillar of flame at the unexpected warrior. Li gasped as he was engulfed in flames.

Li slid back as the fires went out. He panted gently as he eyed his opponent. The blob's 'eyes' were still bouncing up and down as if they were taunting him. Li gritted teeth together, _"Chaos was right…fighting here is different from fighting on earth. Damn! What should I do?"_

_ _

The blob jumped around and prepared for another charge. Li was prepared this time and side stepped out of the way. After doing so, he swung his sword skillfully backward slicing the goo cleanly, the goo split into two as the legendary sword sliced through it like butter. 

Li held his sword up, the sword, although being used throughout the whole battle still shone with the same brightness as before. Li stood there for a few seconds admiring the well made blade. Then he put the sword away and continued his journey. 

* * *

Back at tent… 

Sakura woke up abruptly. She let out a huge yawn and shook her head to clear it. She turned and saw Chaos still sleeping curled up in a ball. Sakura chuckled softly, for some reason it amused her to see a dragon sleeping like that. _"Looks kinda like a cat sleeping…" _she thought to herself. Finally, she decided to get up and go see what the others were doing.

"Look who's up…" A playful voice said as Sakura stepped out of the tent. Sakura let out a light groan, Tomoyo will never give up a chance to make fun of her waking up the latest. Heck, Tomoyo probably got up when the sun rose. 

"Where's Chaos?" Eriol asked curiously as he handed Sakura some pancakes.

"Thanks…" Sakura said taking the pancakes gracefully, and started to eat them. "He's still asleep…" 

"Wow, I was wondering when I would find someone who gets up later than Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said laughing lightly.

Sakura smiled. She knew that her friend was just joking. _"Wonder why Chaos isn't awake anyways."_ She thought, as she took another bite out of the pancake. 

"Well, we should wake up sleepy head pretty soon. Since we have to meet up with the Oracle today. We don't want to keep her waiting." Eriol pointed out.

Sakura nodded. "I'll go wake Mr. Sleepy head up." She said as she walked into the tent. She shook the dragon lightly. "Wake up, Chaos…" She said softly. 

Chaos rolled over a few times and continued to sleep. Sakura sighed deeply, _"He sleeps like a rock…" _she shook him again, but the little familiar continued to sleep. 

Sakura was getting a little frustrated now. Then she noticed that Chaos was sleeping with his mouth half opened. She let out a evil grin as she clamped the dragon mouth shut. 

_"AUGH!!" _She suddenly heard in her head. She chuckled, as the dragon flung wake. 

"Good morning, Chaos." She said cheerfully.

_"Uhh…wha? Where? Who?…" _Chaos said confused, then he saw Sakura grinning at him, scrambled to his feet. _"Uh, good morning, Sakura-san." _

Sakura smiled. "Did you sleep well, Chaos?" she asked. Chaos nodded silently as he washed up and got prepared. Afterwards, he flew to his usual spot… on Sakura's shoulders. 

* * *

Later that day… 

**_ _**

The group finally got ready to meet with the Oracle. Eriol led them to the place that Zide instructed them to meet. He knocked on the door gently, "Enter, please…" a deep voice said. The group did as commanded. They entered a small hut, Zide was there leaning silently in the corner. 

He gasped as he saw Eriol enter. "Eriol-san is that you?" he asked. 

Eriol nodded. "Yea, how have you been, Zide." He said smiling. 

"You know me. Always fine." Zide said returning the smile. "So, where is Fujitaka-san? We had an agreement." 

Eriol nodded quietly "Yes, I am perfectly aware of your agreement. However, Fujitaka was unable to come here, so I'm here in place of him." 

"Where's Nina?" He asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Before Eriol could respond, Sakura stepped up bravely and announced "I would be her, Zide-san." 

Zide gasped as he saw the princess. "Forgive me, your highness…" He said kneeling down. "I did not recognize you." 

Sakura hurried to help the warrior up. "Please, I don't want you to kneel, get up…" She ordered.

Zide got up reluctantly "Thank you, your highness, I believe you came here to meet the Oracle, this way please…"

Sakura gulped, she didn't know if she was ready to see the Oracle just yet…but she went with it. She nodded. 

"Everyone else must stay here…" Zide instructed, then he saw Chaos perching on Sakura's shoulder. "Is this your familiar?" he asked Sakura.

Chaos gave Zide a silent glare. He didn't really like Zide's attitude very much, Sakura nodded "Yes, Zide-san, he is my familiar. 

  
Zide nodded. "He has to come with you, Nina-sama." He ordered. 

Chaos shrugged. _"If I have to I will come with you, Nina-san." _He said. Sakura nodded _"Thank you, Chaos…" _Chaos gasped, he wasn't expecting Sakura to improve so much… he could feel that this familiar link was getting stronger. None of the previous Nina's were able to make a telepathic link so quickly to him.

"Chaos agreed to come with me…" Sakura said to Zide. "Please, lead the way." 

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by her arm. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura-chan? I mean you don't know what she wants…" 

Sakura gave her a reassuring smile. "Hai… Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be fine. I'm sure she just wants to talk to me, maybe tell me something about my clan and past…"

Tomoyo nodded, she turned her head to Chaos. "I'm counting on you to protect Sakura-chan, okay?" 

_"I will, trust me, Tomoyo-san, I will not let anyone hurt my mistress…" Tomoyo jumped up surprised. "How come I can hear you now, Chaos?" Tomoyo asked. _

_"Sakura-san is getting more powerful magically, and she's strengthening our Mistress/Familiar link, by trusting me more…which allows me to expand some of my abilities." He replied. _

Tomoyo nodded. "Well you two better get going. I have a feeling, this Oracle is very anxious to meet you guys."

* * *

In the Oracles chamber… 

**_ _**

Zide lead the duo into a deep chamber, which was surprising, who would have thought that a fireplace would actually be connected to a secret chamber? 

Zide finally stopped in front of a wooden door. "Here, knock the door, Nina-sama." Zide instructed. 

Sakura did as instructed she tapped the door gently. "Come in…" a voice said firmly. Sakura opened the door lightly and went in. She could practically smell the strong scent of incense that was burning inside the room. The room was poorly lighted but she could see everything pretty clearly. 

A woman sat on the other side of them meditating. She didn't look as old as Fujitaka claimed her to be. She looked like she was barely over the age of 40, but Sakura knew in reality she was over 200, she had jet black hair and a slim figure. Her hands look strong and she wore a yellow robe. She had two big wings on her back like all Wyndians, her hands, very uniquely had long nails on them. 

"Welcome, Princess Nina. Why don't you come over here and have a seat?" She said pointing at an empty spot on her rug. Sakura did as told. She sat down cross legged beside the Oracle. 

"So, tell me, Princess, how may I help you today?" She asked, opening her eyes. 

"Well, the main reason we're here is because my familiar…" Sakura started. "He's blinded by these magical artifacts, and was wondering if you could help him…" 

The Oracle looked at Chaos… she examined the dragon very carefully. "A dark dragon for a familiar?" She said as she drew to a conclusion. "Interesting… however, this dragon doesn't feel like he's alive…" She paused. "Tell me, dragon… why can't I feel your presence?" She asked.

_"Because…" _Chaos began, he wasn't sure how to she would take the news, he stole a quick glance at Sakura who nodded as a sign. _"I was created…therefore I don't have the usual aura that most people give out." _He finished. 

The Oracle nodded. "Let me see the artifact that's constricting you, dragon." She said.

Chaos grumbled. The way that she said _dragon_ was disturbing, like she knew something he didn't, about him… that bothered him greatly. _"I have a name you know…" _he said as he held out his arms showing the braces. 

"Your name is not important, dragon…" she replied. "you're a familiar, therefore you have no name…" She grabbed his arm and examined the bracer. 

Chaos growled angrily, but he knew what she said was partially true… familiar barely have any place in this world. In fact, only the Nina's treated they're familiar with great respect… at least to him. _"I'm sorry…" _he apologized. 

Sakura also glared at the Oracle, she gritted her teeth. "You don't have to be rude to him you know…" she mumbled. 

The Oracle looked up from her 'work'. "Hmm? Why do you feel so offended, princess?" She asked causally, although there was a hint of mocking in her voice.

Sakura sighed, she was about to respond, when the Oracle cut her thoughts off… "I see…" The Oracle said. "I recognize this design if I didn't know better this was designed by a dragon… very ingenious design indeed…" She said as she eyed Chaos. 

Chaos nodded… _"I designed it, but I it was too dangerous so I decided to stop, however, the enemy seems to found my blueprints and finished them…" _he admitted. 

"Leaving blueprints around are we now??" The Oracle sneered. "Awfully clumsy…" she said. 

Chaos grimaced. Boy, she didn't even miss a chance to rub it into his face. Sakura sighed. "Do you know how to remove them?" 

The Oracle smiled, which surprised both Sakura and Chaos, she didn't seem like the type to smile. "Yes, actually I do, however… it's not that easy…" 

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. "How?" she asked quickly.

"Now, now…" The Oracle replied. "Let's not be to hasty right now… let me tell you about the other Oracles, there are four of us… each of us is atoned to an element, wind, fire, water and earth. Our job is simple we wait for the one to appear and pass our knowledge to him or her. After we find them we award them with our powers. Plus, we give the an orb to prove that they have passed the test." The Oracle paused to take a breath.

Sakura nodded. "Please, continue…" she asked politely. 

"Well… this bracers were designed so that you need all four orbs in order to open the first one, however, the second one there is two more slots… which baffles me greatly. But the greatest mystery is how did the designer of this know about us?" 

Chaos gulped. The Oracle was hinting something. He had this weird feeling that she was hinting that he had done something wrong. Sort of like sending him on a guilt trip. 

Fortunately, Sakura came to his rescue. "So, is there a way we can borrow the orb from you?" she asked. "We'll return it once we break the seal, I promise." 

The Oracle laughed loudly. "Hahaha…that's a good one Nina-san. No, I can't lend you such an important thing." 

"Who is the one that you're waiting for?" Sakura continued, hoping that there was some way that she could get her hands on the orb.

"I'm glad you asked, Nina-san. I've been waiting for _you…_" she said.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure it's me?" she asked. 

"Yes, I waited years for the next Nina, for her to seek my guidance." She replied. She glanced at the young girl. "However, you are the youngest one to come so far… this is my question, are you ready to accept who you are?" 

Sakura gasped, she didn't know what to expect, but that was the point of all this, wasn't it? To find who she was? She looked at the Oracle with determination. "Yes, I'm ready…" She answered firmly.

"Good, good…" The Oracle responded. "However, I'm very old fashioned, so therefore before I can give you anything I must test you…" 

"Test?" Sakura asked. Like she hasn't been through enough of those already…

"Yes…" She responded. She snapped her fingers… The Sakura book flew from Sakura's possession and opened magically. All the cards flew out and stood astray in the air. The Oracle closed her eyes slowly…the cards began to glow… "Good, all your cards like you. That is important…" 

Sakura nodded. "May I have them back now?" She asked. 

"No, not yet… the test has just yet begun." The Oracle responded. "You must now defeat me with your skills." 

Sakura somehow had a feeling this was coming. _"Oh well… I came this far."_ She thought to herself, getting ready. 

The Oracle laughed as she saw Chaos jumping out of the way. "No, little one, you have to be in this too… you see, I too have a familiar." She snapped her fingers again. A bird appeared, it was beautiful, it was mostly white expect for its wing tips which was a blend of pink, yellow and purple, it's beak was golden yellow and it crown was a mix of beautiful bright colors. 

"Wait…" Sakura protested. "Chaos is in no condition to fight…" 

"Well… to bad for him, eh?" The Oracle responded. "Looks like it just makes things harder on you…" 

_"That's not fair…" _Chaos complained. 

"Face it dragon… life isn't fair!" The Oracle shouted. "Well, the rules are simple… you can use any resource within this room… I must warn you Nina… do not hold back, or I will not hesitate to kill you."__

Sakura gasped. Kill her? She's got to be kidding. "Yes, I understand." Chaos shivered in fear, the battle was really looking bad. It was like fighting two against one with a handicap since he was leeching of his mistress. 

"Well…the let us begin!" The Oracle said.

Sakura hurried and flew for a card. The Oracle reached for The Water card… Chaos quickly jumped off of Sakura's shoulder and prepared to take on the bird. The bird let a weird expression as if it was smiling. It knew it had the upper hand.

"Water card…become as a wave and wash down my opponent!" The Oracle ordered. 

With all the training she done, she instinctively grabbed the windy card. "Windy, blow the water away, please!" She said. Watery shot a wave as Windy blew it back…

The Oracle jumped and dodged the water that was blown back. "Not bad, Nina…" She took out a halberd (A stick with a huge sword on the end.) Sakura also drew her rapier of wind out. 

Chaos' battle wasn't looking very good. He didn't have any magic so he could do much but dodge the birds attack. However, with every evade, the bird seemed to throw another more deadly attack. He didn't know what to do at all. 

The Oracle smiled as she pulled the dash card and attacked at super speed. Sakura on the other hand scrambled to grab the fight card, which increased her ability to evade attacks. Neither of them had the edge it seemed. 

The emitted a sonic shockwave at its opponent. Chaos scrambled out of the way. He was panting already. While the bird just stood there as if nothing happened. The bird tilted it's head. Chaos knew just by looking at it that it was plotting something, something that he didn't like. 

The Oracle suddenly stopped attack Sakura… which surprised her. _"What is she planning now?" _she thought to herself. The Oracle smiled and quickly made a mad dash at Chaos. Chaos, who wasn't suspecting a thing, got knocked back as the Oracle rammed into him. 

_"Chaos!! Are you alright?" _She asked nervously. That's what they were planning… they were attacking at the weak point… Chaos. And since she had the dash card. Sakura couldn't keep up with her. 

_"I'm fine…" _he answered, but just then the bird sliced it's claws right on his shoulder. Chaos gasped as black blood gushed through the wound. Taking advantage of this the Oracle threw Chaos to the other side of the room. 

Sakura looked in horror. Chaos couldn't hold this up much longer. If she didn't do something about it. He would certainly die. 

The Oracle and her familiar jump back, they were preparing for the finishing attack. Both of them glowed as they combined they're magic. 

Sakura didn't time to think… she flew up and grabbed the shield card. And flew in front of Chaos. "Shield card, please protect us…" She whispered. 

Just then the Oracle finished charging her attack. "COMSIMIC EXPLOSION!!" She yelled as both of them released the spell. A huge ball of fire engulfed Sakura and Chaos, Sakura prayed that the shield card could hold on long enough. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. The shield shattered and Sakura was thrown back… Chaos however…didn't get hurt because of that. _"Sakura-san!" _he called out. 

He didn't get a response. Sakura laid on the ground, unconscious. Chaos gritted his teeth. This was his fault. His fault for being in such a bad condition, his fault that Sakura had to protect _him, _it was all his fault. He looked at the opponents hopelessly as he also began to lose his concentration. Since Sakura was powerless, and he was using Sakura's magic… he was beginning to lose his strength. 

The Oracle smiled, she was certain that they were victorious. The smile quickly became a frown though as she remembered something. She glared at the dragon. "You worthless dragon." She spat. "Can't even protect your own mistress?" 

Chaos choked as he accepted the insult. Yes, it he was worthless, there was nothing he could do. He limped toward Sakura and stood by her. _"I might be worthless. But I not going to let her die,at least not when I still draw breath."_

The Oracle snorted. "What can you do. You can hardly keep your eyes open." 

Chaos grimaced as the truth hit him like a rock. The situation was hopeless. _"I'll make you a deal. Spare her, and I'll do anything you want."_

The Oracle laughed bitterly. "You're pathetic." She spat. "I should just end your pathetic life right now." 

Chaos looked at right in her eyes. _"So be it…" _he responded. 

Suddenly, the death card flew right in front of Chaos' face. He looked at the tarot card eyes wide with surprise. 

The Death card glowed brightly. _"You found her worthy?" _Chaos asked the card. The card hummed back. Chaos smiled gently. _"Thank you…" _he said. The death card flew into Sakura. A bright light surrounded her…as she began to change…

The Oracle gasped. "No… you couldn't have… how can this be?" 

Sakura's wings began to grow, and became golden, her hair also grew longer. Her hair changed to a deep bluish color.

She opened her eyes, her body filled with energy. She gripped the her rapier tightly. "You know, that was pretty low of you to double team a helpless dragon." She said angrily. 

The Oracle shrugged "All is fair in love and war, this is war." She replied. 

Sakura gritted her teeth, _"Don't let anger get the best of you, Sakura-san…" _a voice said reminding her. 

Sakura nodded. The Oracle and her familiar took a charge at her, the Oracle gave her weapon a good swing… Sakura easily blocked it with her rapier, she spun around and disappeared leaving peddles of cherry blossoms instead. The Oracle gasped as she hit nothing but air. Sakura appeared behind the Oracle giving her a slight push that sent her flying across the room. 

The Oracle growled, "Let's double team her…" she ordered her familiar. Her familiar gave a screech affirmative. They attacked… but the bird was cut short by Chaos, who smiled and shot a burst of magic sending the bird flying back. Sakura blocked an attack made by the Oracle, used her momentum and giving her a light kick up, sending the Oracle in the air.

Then Sakura held her hand up, shot three bright light beams at the Oracle. The beam hit the Oracle sending her flying back.

The Oracle panted as she recovered from the attack. "Impossible… that was… that was… Jihad, one of the strongest holy magic there is…" 

The bird also snarled at Chaos… surprised that he could use magic. Chaos smiled, he could practically feel his mistress power surging through him. _"So, this is what happens when the death card chooses someone…" _

"You should give up now…" Sakura said firmly. "You can't beat us."

"NEVER!!" The Oracle boomed. She spun her weapon around menacing. 

Sakura whispered softly "Very well…" She snapped her fingers as all the cards flew back into the book and into her hands… she put it away safely… she started to mumble a few words in her mouth. 

The ground began to shake… Sakura was soon surrounded by a powerful glow of aura… she released the spell and opened her eyes. The Oracle and her familiar was soon caught in a large storm of all elements, fire, water, wind and earth. After the spell resided, the Oracle and the bird plopped to the ground with no energy left.

Sakura trotted over to the pair. "It's over…" she said. 

The Oracle glared at her… "Yes, it is… you have won… and by that it means that you shall receive the Wind Orb…" She said, as she started to vanish…

Sakura gasped, pretty soon all that was left of the Wind Oracle was an orb on the ground. She picked it up and looked inside. There was a tiny whirlwind inside of the green orb. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you, Chaos?" 

Chaos shook his head. _"No… I didn't…" _he said… wiping clenching the wound on his shoulder. _"But it all over now…"_

Sakura nodded silently. "What happened to me?" 

"The death card, it decided that you were ready, and accepted you…therefore you are now an holy angel…" Chaos replied. 

Sakura eyes widened. "Holy angel?" 

Chaos nodded. "As I told you before, all Nina's reached that rank eventually, but so far you're the youngest one. It isn't going to be easy, Sakura-san, but don't worry, you'll be fine…" 

Sakura smiled at Chaos "Wow, you have a lot of confidence in me. By the way, Chaos how did you use magic back there…" 

"I borrowed yours…" he explained. "Since you are a lot more powerful now… I can probably take a little more and you shouldn't feel a thing…"

"Don't make it a habit…" Sakura said laughing lightly. 

"Yes, Sakura-san…" Chaos replied obediently. 

"Here…" Sakura said as she attached the wind orb to Chaos' bracer. "Let's go, we still have to find the other Oracles." 

Chaos didn't respond instead he picked up a book that was in his sight he picked it up The History of The Wing Clan it read. Chaos smiled. That's what the Oracle meant by her wisdom. He picked it up and gave it to Sakura. "This should allow you to learn more about your past…" he said in a comforting voice. He knew that Sakura didn't exactly get what she came for, but this book just might give her a place to start.

Sakura nodded as she took the book. "Thank you, Oracle…" She whispered quietly. "Let's go back… Chaos…" Chaos wasn't about to argue with that, he flew to his usual spot on his mistress shoulder.

* * *

**Hong Kong…**

** **

Meiling sighed deeply. There was still no news about this Lei person she was supposed to find. She got so bored that she decided to take a walk… 

Since it was a nice day she decided to take a hike in the mountains. She packed up her things and headed out. 

The mountains were nice. Meiling whistled to herself as she hiked happily in the mountains. Then when she reached the top, she decided to rest and eat lunch. 

She took her stuff out of her bag, and began to set up her things. She was just about to eat when suddenly, out of nowhere a big bearish creature came out and slapped her out of the way.

She shook her head a few times to clear it… "Bears? In Hong Kong??" She thought to herself. Something was very wrong here. No bear is this big. Nevertheless, she stood in a defensive stance. 

The bear charged toward her… 

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!

There suddenly three very fast projectiles sped past Meiling… they hit the bear, causing it to fall down- dead. 

"Are you okay?" A strong voice asked. 

Meiling turned back and she couldn't believe her eyes…

End of Chapter 19

**Character Profiles**

** **

**Oracle Of Wind**

** **

**HP: 9999**

**MP: 999**

**Str: 500**

**Intel:400**

**Defense:600**

**Speed:999**

** **

**Special Abilities: **

**Call Familiar**

** **

**Magic Abilites: **

**Basic Magic **

** **


	21. Chapter 21 The Oracle

Chapter 20

Chapter 20. The Oracles 

** **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or BoF! Clamp and Capcom do!Please don't sue!! I'm poor!!**

** **

Memories of Bahamut … Bahamut POV 

** **

Ryu, Nina and their friends has just defeated evil once again. I still remember the happy looks on the young heroes faces.Ryu was holding Nina in his arms, both were laughing. I smiled to myself. Nina and Ryu, the perfect couple, an angel and a dragon… Heavens sure have a funny way making things happen. 

** **

That night, that very night… I never have forgotten it. We were all in Wyndia castle, the King and Queen were holding a big feast congratulating the heroes. I secretly hid myself with the invisibility spell that Ladon taught me. I watched happily as they received all the praise in the world. 

I stole a peek at Nina. She looked like there was something bothering her. I could see it in her eyes. Ryu was laughing happily and having fun with his friends. Nina approached the King and Queen, my instincts tell me that something unpleasant was coming. I decided to follow her.

"Mother, Father…" Nina started. "May I have a word with you guys?" 

"Yes, Nina…what is it?"The Queen answered. 

"I'm in love…" She began quietly. 

The King smiled brightly "That's good!!" he exclaimed. "And who is this fine young lad?" 

"His name…is Ryu…" Nina finished. Chaos perked up and smiled. It's been awhile since he was pushing this event to happen. He planned and planned, now it was finally happening. 

"WHAT??" The King bellowed. The Queen also became angry. 

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!" The Queen screamed. "YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH A DRAGON NOT NOW NOT EVER!! THERE ARE PLENTY OF WYNDIANS TO CHOOSE FROM!!"   
  


Nina was just about to burst in tears, Chaos gritted his teeth in anger. "But I'm in love with Ryu, mother. He asked me to marry him and I agreed." 

  
"I WILL NOT TAKE THIS!!" The King yelled. "If you insist on this, you will be banished, Nina…" 

_"This isn't fair!!" _Chaos complained to the King. _"You can't stop the course of love!!" _

"Shut up, Dragon…no one was talking to you…" the King said. 

"Guards!!" The Queen ordered. "Arrest that RYU!!" 

"NO!!" Nina cried. She rushed in front of Ryu raising her hands defensively. 

"So be it…" The King growled. "From now on I don't recognize you as my daughter. Leave now…you are hereby banished from this kingdom. If you set foot in this land again I will not hold back. Leave NOW!!" he ordered. 

Nina started to cry. Ryu held her in his arms with sadden eyes. Chaos gave the King and Queen one last angry glare. I give that little familiar props for that. He can get so emotional even though he wasn't created to do so. 

_"One day, you will regret this. Both of you…and don't forget that, because one day. I will still live to see the day you regret this decision…" _Chaos said angrily to the King and Queen. 

_"ENOUGH! CHAOS!!" _Nina ordered. _"Don't make things worse!"_

I felt powerless. I watched sadly as the heroes left the room slowly. How could this happen? It was supposed to be a happy day! I clenched my claws in anger. There was nothing I could do. I am not allowed to interfere…

  
Although, I couldn't argue with the results. Nina and Ryu found they're rightful place in Dragoniar, the city of dragons. Nina was widely accepted and became Queen of Dragoniar. However, this time Chaos got the boot. Being the only dark dragon in the whole city wasn't an easy task. 

Chaos accepted it though, just like any loyal familiar would do for his master. I got to give him credit. He might be a coward at times, but deep inside that tiny dragon frame was a heart of pure gold. I shook my head gently. I recall what Chaos had told me earlier. _"Oh well, you can't expect to be accepted everywhere. As long as my mistress is happy. I don't mind at all…" _I shivered. I wouldn't been able to take it. Ever since I became a silver dragon, I have to say I been treated with respect by everyone. 

However, I was worried. Although Nina and Ryu's marrying is supposed to be a good thing. I can't help but worry about the future. If the dragon clan and the wing clan keep interbreeding. What will it do the future? Some of the Nina's were already showing some dragon traits, and some of the Ryu didn't have the dragon powers they were supposed to be born with. What will all this result in? I don't know… but we will see I thought to myself. 

There was something that worried me though, Chaos' threat did come true, one night, castle Wyndia burned down to the ground. Leaving nothing in it's wake. The King managed to survive, the queen was badly burned. No one knew if it was an accident or someone deliberately done it. I was worried, although Chaos was a kind dragon, but I cannot rule out the possibility that he was bent of revenge. 

I was going to ask Chaos about that, however, I had a feeling that he would deny it. So, what's the use? Nina didn't really suspect Chaos, so I decided to leave the matter alone. Ryu however, was less than happy with the dragon, I felt that Ryu has many traits that I do, we both get very suspicious and trust no one.

Bahamut opened his eyes, he gave a loud sigh and then went back to his business. 

* * * 

Back in Hong Kong, in the mountains… 

**_ _**

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked Meiling again.

Meiling stared at the figure for a long moment, the person who saved her had fur all over, he actually looked like a TIGER but with human features, like a human face, and a body frame like a human. However, he was built like a tiger. He had a tiger's tail anda lot of yellowish fur.

"Yes, thank you." Meiling replied. "I'm fine. And you are?" Meiling squirmed. The guy was very attractive to her for some odd reason. 

"Me, I'm Lei, from the Woren clan." The tiger person replied. "Dangerous spot you picked to be at. This place in where I train everyday, no shortage of monsters in this area, what's your name,pretty girl?" 

Meiling felt greatly flattered by the compliment, she reddened a little. "I'm Li Meiling, from the Li clan." She stopped. Did she know she was from the Li clan, or was that only a illusion?

"Meiling?" Lei asked tilting his head a little. "Are you really her?" he asked.

"Yes, how do you know about me?" She asked raising her eyebrows. 

"Well, I'll tell you if you forgive me…" He said closing his eyes. 

"Forgive you? For doing what? You saved me…" She began.

"For doing this…"He said as he gave her a good punch in the gut.

"OWWW!!" She cried out, as she back up a little. "That hurt, you jerk!" She yelled. 

Lei didn't seem to care, instead he jumped and gave her another good shove, causing her to fly back and hit the ground hard. 

"What in heck is your problem, jerk? First, you save me now your trying to kill me?" Rage seem to built up in her, her eyes flaring with battle senses. 

Lei smiled as he took on another stance. Woren's are natural warriors, everyone who came out of they're clan are naturally good at all forms or martial arts. They're tiger like bodies also help they're abilities. There is nothing a Woren likes more than having a good battle. 

Lei leaped high in the air performing some very impress flip and landed his foot right in Meiling's gut. Meiling flew back and into a tree. Meiling growled, and glowed in anger. Something burst within her…she screamed as she let all her anger flow through her body. With one last shout. Meiling changed…she started to grow bright yellow fur all over, a tiger tail grew out of her and she could feel power surging her body, but she couldn't control it, she was going berserk. 

Lei stared at Meiling. "Just as I thought…were tiger…now is where things get interesting." He mumbled. He leaped in the air preparing another attack. 'Meiling' however was faster now that she was a weretiger she leaped out of the way quickly picking up a sturdy stick nearby.Meiling held the stick defensively.

Lei took out two daggers quickly. "Well, I guess I was asking for this, but I had to make sure." He growled.He did aquick and deadly leap preparing the daggers. Meiling held up the stick quickly parrying the slash. She slammed her fist in Lei chest and then smacked him in the face with the stick.

Meiling spun her stick smiling. Lei shook his head. "Okay, now this is going to far…" He said. "No more fooling around." He leaped as he launched another attack, Meiling brought her stick up once again to parry the blow, however, Lei did something different, he quickly dodged all the attack Meiling threw and quickly spun over her and knocked her on the head, knocking her unconscious. 

Later…  Meiling moaned and rolled around a little. She felt a little groggy as she sat up suddenly. She shook her head a few times to clear it…she suddenly discovered she was in a small hut, although it was small, it was very cozy. She saw a guy with yellow fur next to the fireplace. He was brewing something, it had a rather unique smell.  "Good, your awake. Took you long enough."The guy said.  She gasped as she saw the figure. "Wait… you tired to kill me! Get away from me NOW!"She screamed. Then she saw yellow fur and screamed even louder. "Easy, I didn't try to kill you, I was making sure…" Lei said, handing her some soup. "Here, drink this it will make you feel better.  "Making sure about WHAT??" Meiling asked yelling. She sure wasn't the patient type, never was, never will be.  "I was making sure you were a woren, and you are. In fact, your probably one of the stronger worens, not many of them can transform into the weretiger. Actually, you caught me off guard with that."  "Were tiger? Woren? What in heck are you talking about?" Meiling yelled as Lei 'force' fed some soup to her, Meiling found the soup to be good so she accepted it and started to drink the rest of it. "Chill down will you? You're giving Woren's a bad name. Let me tell you a little about history…"  "AUGHH! I HATE HISTORY!!"  * * *  Back at base…  Li rushed back as fast as he could… on the way he fought another three blobs later he figured the name were 'eye goos', two goblins and three birds also known as 'rippers'. He was running very late. He quickly stepped into the dimension warp and recited the spell that Eriol gave him.  He got back to the base, formally known to him as home, and rushed in.  "Li!" Ylsa exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?"  "No time, the enemy might launch an attack very soon!" Li said quickly. "Take it easy, Li." Fujitaka said. "We know, they already attacked us once, but for some reason it wasn't very fierce attack, they were very easy to beat."  "Hmm…' Li said deep in thought. "Looks like Chaos was wrong this time." He let out a few chuckles. "Finally, something he didn't predict."  "Hey!" Ylsa exclaimed angrily. "It is possible that the first wave was just to scout us out. Who knows if they will attack again or not, it never hurts to be prepared."  "Why are you getting so angry? I wasn't talking about you." Li said.  Yue shot a glare out motioning Li to shut up. "Yes, we better get prepared." He said. "Since we are low on personal, were going to have to be extra careful." "I agree with Yue." Fujitaka said. "We can't afford to argue amongst ourselves while the enemy is still out there, we have to work together." Li nodded. "I understand, Ylsa, do you have any idea how we can be more prepared?"

"Depends. Who's asking?" She said, still sounding a little pissed off. 

"You don't need to get all offended by a little comment at your lover you know?" Yue said "Besides, he was just joking, right?" Yue shot a look at Li.

Li nodded quickly. "I was just joking…" he explained. 

"Fine." Ylsa said. "Remind me that I'm still angry at that baka. Here's what we have to do…"

The rest all nodded and began to prepare. 

* * *

Back to Sakura's party… 

**_ _**

The group was resting in a tent. They were mostly waiting for Chaos' wounds to heal. Sakura wasn't hurt that much, especially since the death card pretty much rejuvenated her. 

Her blue hair surprised everyone, including herself, she didn't realize it until Tomoyo pointed that out. She looked in a mirror for a long time just to get used to it. 

"Blue hair? Why?" She asked mumbled to herself. 

_"Because of the dragon genes." _Chaos said suddenly, catching Sakura in surprise. 

"What do you mean dragon genes?" Sakura asked. "I'm supposed to be a Wyndian wasn't I?" 

_"Yes, but remember, Ryu and Nina always got married, so the dragon genes in the Wyndian line kept getting stronger and stronger at least to the Royal family. It must be very strong by now. Probably you can turn Into a hybrid dragon…that is if my theory is correct." _Chaos said. 

"You're joking right?" Sakura said. 

_"Not really, but I wouldn't suggest you try just yet." _Chaos said. _"Maybe you should read that book the Oracle gave you…" _he suggested. 

"Sure, but aren't you supposed to be resting?" 

_"Yea, sure…guess I'll need it…" _Chaos said as he headed to get some rest. 

Chaos began walking outside, suddenly, Eriol pulled him aside…

"Hey, Chaos, let's have a talk."Eriol said. 

_"Love to, except I have to get some rest."_ Chaos replied. 

"That might fool other people, but not me." Eriol said. "Besides, it won't hurt to talk. You should socialize more often you know? Get to know people a little better. It can't hurt. 

_"I'm not really up to talking right now, Eriol-san." _Chaos said. 

Eriol pulled him to a 'secretive' place. "Okay Chaos, spill it." 

_"Spill what? I have no clue what you are talking about." _

"Don't play dumb with me. I know who you are, and put if frankly, I don't like you very much. Now, tell me what I want to know or things might get a little ugly around here."

_"I still don't have any idea what your talking about."_

"Okay, let me spell it out for you. I don't like how your hiding things from Sakura, I want it to stop, now."Eriol said leaning on a tree casually.

_"There are some things that she is not ready to know yet, but I do plan on telling her eventually. Plus, I don't remember everything, Eriol-san." _Chaos replied sighing.

"Are you still using that excuse?" Eriol questioned."I don't believe you have amnesia, Chaos. That's just an excuse, you can't accept the past can you? Admit it, your still evil it's just that you are able to suppress it and become the Chaos you are now. But there will come a time when you can't control it, and you know it." 

_"Shut up!" _Chaos growled. _"You don't know how hard it is to wake up with thousands of mages and scientists, only interested on how they're little experiment go on. As I recall you're also not the one who had to put up with horrid flashbacks about the things he done and regret it to no end! Your are also not the one who had to go corrupt because of using a stupid forbidden spell…" _he took a deep breath. 

"There we go…" Eriol said smiling. "That wasn't so hard was it? Doesn't that feel better?"He patted the dragon's shoulder gently. "You should do this more often, it'll feel better when you're not lost in the past. Sakura's a good listener too, I bet she would like to hear these things about you." 

_"That was a dirty trick, Eriol-san." _The dragon protested. 

"Tricks? Aren't you the king of trickery?" Eriol replied laughing. 

_"Well, you haven't been the most straight person either, Eriol-san."_ Chaos countered. 

_"Good point…' _Eriol thought to himself. "Drop that san thing, Chaos, it's annoying."

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Eriol-san…" _he said chuckling.

_"Darn he got me there…"_Eriol thought to himself. "Okay, Chaos enough fun, the point of this was stop being such a loner. If you talk to people you'll feel a lot better. Naturally, people will start liking you more too. Understand what I'm getting at?" 

Chaos nodded. _"I understand. I'll try to remember that, but you're right on one thing…" _

"Which is?" Eriol asked. 

_"I do have to stop dwelling in the past, it changes nothing does it?"_ he said as he flew out of sight. 

"Smart little fella, isn't he?" Eriol said. "Too bad he lacks experience." 

"I think we all know that much…" A voice replied behind the tree. 

Eriol chuckled. "You think he'll know about this, Ladon?" 

"Eventually, he will figure it out, but as of now, no I don't think so." Ladon replied. 

* * *

Nina sat down and opened the book, she was surprised when she found most of the pages empty. She was confused, why would anyone give her a blank book? It just didn't make sense. 

She sighed. _"No use reading a blank book."_ She thought to herself. Just when she threw down the book a piece of paper fell out of it.Her eyes narrowed as she picked it up and unfolded it. 

Wyndian Clan Secret Technique 

** **

It read. _"Secret technique?"_ she thought to herself. 

This scroll contains the secret technique of Wyndia, it has been passed down for generations. It makes even the strongest enemies fear us. It is called the 'Sakura Strike'. And this is how you do it…

**_ _**

Sakura continued reading. There were pictures that showed how to use it. Sakura quickly read through the whole thing. _"Interesting maybe I should try it." _She took out her rapier and concentrated, she followed the technique in the scroll, threw the book up and then with a quick slash, cherry blossoms pedals flew everywhere. 

Eriol showed up in the worst possible time. Right when Sakura lost control of the technique. A pedal flew right at him, he ducked in alarm as it sliced a part of his hat off.

Sakura turn red with embarrassment as Eriol chuckled "Maybe you should work on the control a little there, Sakura." He said smiling. 

"Gomen…" Sakura apologized. "I didn't mean to do that…" 

"That's okay, never liked the hat anyways." Eriol replied taking the hat off. "Can I have a word with you, Sakura?" he asked. 

"Sure, I'll be right there…" She said putting the scroll away safely. _"I'll practice that a little, might come in handy." _She thought to herself. 

* * * 

  
"So, Eriol-kun what's up?" She asked. 

"I'm just a little concerned, that's all." He replied.

"About?" She replied, stretching her wings to full length. 

"What do you think of Li, Sakura?" He asked plainly grapping a rock and throwing it in a nearby pond, making a splash. 

Sakura turned slightly red. "What do you mean, Eriol?" She asked.

"You know what I mean. What do you think of him?" 

"I think he's nice, supportive and friendly, although he has quite a temper." She replied. 

"Hmm.." Eriol nodded. "What about Chaos?" 

"I don't know, he never really talks about himself. I know he's loyal though, although I fear there might be something going seriously wrong. And he isn't willing to reveal it yet."

"Well, you're not the only one, Sakura." Eriol said. "He's hiding something. I know it. The problem is what?" 

"I'm hoping he'll tell me sometime, I mean I can't help him if I don't know what's wrong." Sakura added. 

"Do you feel that Li is also hiding something?" Eriol continued, throwing another rock in the pond.

"Now that you mention it…" Sakura said as she also picked up a rock but she skipped it upon the pond's surface.

"I'm not saying that you should distrust them any more. I'm just saying that you should be prepared for whatever is going to happen next. There is probably a good reason that they have for keeping it." 

Sakura nodded. "I understand, Eriol." She wrapped her wings around her. "I trust all my friends, I just hope they don't break that…" With that she left. 

Eriol smiled. "Well, Ladon, she certainly grew to a fine young woman…" He said. 

"Yes." The voice in the back of the tree responded. "What am I going to do without you, Eriol?" He chuckled. 

"Well, you'll just have to find another messenger now won't you?" Eriol chucked back. "Already a holy angel, all we're missing is the Kasier dragon and the gold dragon, then we will be set." 

"Yes, then the final battle will ensue…" Ladon replied. "Then it will all be in my children's hands."

"But, who IS the golden dragon?" Eriol asked confused. 

"Keep looking, Eriol. The dragon is right there, you just need to see things with clear eyes. Then the answer will come to you eventually, but look quickly, for the enemies will not wait." The platinum dragon replied. 

Eriol nodded, as he heard the dragon vanish. "I have an idea though, Ylsa, we going to have to have a long talk after I get back home…" He said.

End of Chapter 20. 

_ _

__**  
  
**

** **


	22. Chapter 22 Friendly Rivals

Chapter 21 Friendly Rivals

**Chapter 21 Friendly Rivals? **

** **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or BoF, so don't sue me. I'm a poor student. **

** **

Lei's story…

"If you want to know about Worens, the first thing we have to talk about is our history, of course." Lei began.

"Ugh, didn't I mention to you that I **HATE **history?" Meiling replied.

"Yea, you already told me that, now if you'll allow me to continue…" he said. "Well, we once were a clan, quite big if I might add. Our clan, as you seen, is very skilled in combat of all kinds. Plus, we also have the agility of a tiger, and the strength of one. The problem was, after all, other people feared, and having a arrogant leader wasn't the best combination you can hope for." 

"What happened?" Meiling asked in curiosity.

"Well, the leader declared all out war against three other different clans, not the smartest thing to do mind you." Lei replied. "Before we knew it we were at war with three clans, at first we were winning because of our superior strength and use of it." 

Meiling nodded. _"History never been so interesting before." _She thought to herself.

"Then of course, they began to take advantage of us, since it was a three on one battle. Plus, Woren's are known to be hotheads." 

Meiling growled. _"Is that where I got my temper from?"_

"Quickly, we were getting beat, and our land kept decreasing, soon enough, we had to go with unconditional surrender. Then we became a very small tribe, we tried to lay as low profile as we could." 

"Oh…" Was all Meiling could reply.

"Until of course, Katt the great feline Woren warrior appeared and changed that. She assisted in the ultimate defeat of the demon Deathevens. Then our clan was starting to shape up more."

"Really?" Meiling said wide eyed with excitement.

"Oh yes, then the Woren tribe leader Cray, has also assisted in helping the destined ones out, also made the new alliance of the Woren and Wing (Wynida), and Woren and Brood (Dragon clan). Then it seemed like our clan finally shaped up." Lei continued. 

Meiling nodded again. "So, what was this 'were tiger' thing you were talking about?" She asked a little confused. 

"It's an inner ability. When you get really angry, all the energy in you release makes you stronger and faster. Only problem, you go berserk after staying in that form too long, and pretty soon you will attack the first thing that you see that's moving." 

"And you awoke me to transform me into THAT? You know how dangerous that would be?" Meiling yelled.

"I wasn't expecting THAT to happen. I'm not STUPID! I was trying to make sure the info my friend gave me was correct."

"What info, what friend? You tried to KILL be back there!" She responded yelling.

"Well, my friend told me a Woren female was coming to visit! I suspected it was you, so I wanted to make sure." He shouted back.

"By trying to KILL me, you could have asked!"She shouted back.

"Did it **LOOK **like you knew?" He shot back angrily. 

"Well…er…" Meiling searched frantically for a comeback she found none.

_"Well, well…" _a playful sound rang in both of the arguing duo's mind. _"Looks like Woren's DO have a hard time keeping they're temper." _

They both turned back and said the same thing at the same time. "CHAOS??" 

* * *

"So, what are you doing around here, Chaos?" Lei asked. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You know Chaos?" Meiling asked. 

"Yea, he was the 'friend' I told you about." He replied. "You know him too?" 

Meiling nodded affirmative. 

_"Well, I was just in the neighborhood, but I'm not the only one who's here…" _The dragon replied.

"Huh?" Lei asked. 

Just then Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol walked in. "Chaos, don't you _ever knock_?" Sakura asked when she came in. 

Lei chucked. "He never learns, I wasn't expecting you old friend." 

"I figured we can use all the help we can get plus I came if our friend Meiling has found you yet." Chaos said. 

"It took some time, but I managed to find her just in time." Lei said.

Sakura shirked as she saw Meiling "Meiling what happened to you? You have fur all over you!" 

"Well…" Meiling mumbled. "I found out just now that I was a Woren." 

"Do I have any normal friends?" Sakura grumbled to herself. 

"Obviously not. But that goes for all of us." Meiling replied simply. "By the way, why did you dye your hair blue, Sakura?" 

"I didn't dye it, it changed to blue." She replied. "You think I would be dumb enough to dye it?" 

Meiling decided not to answer that question, it seemed like a good idea at that time not to. "How did it 'change' blue?"

"Long story, basically, I learned more about my destiny…" Sakura trailed off. 

Meiling nodded. 

"If you're all ready, we should get going." Lei said. 

_"Another thing that hasn't changed… is your impatience, Lei."_ Chaos chuckled. 

"Shut up, Chaos." Lei responded. 

Meiling jumped out of bed "At least let me prepare, Lei." She said. 

"I might as well get ready too." He responded as he gave Meiling a slight nod. 

"You mean you're NOT ready?"Meiling growled.

Lei nodded. "Then why in heaven's name are you rushing us for???" Meiling screamed. 

"Uh, yea, that's right I should get ready too, eh?" Lei said, feeling really dumb at the moment. The others shook they're heads in disbelief all slightly amused by the turn of events.

Chaos sighed. _"Everyone else ready?" _

Meiling took a second to glance in her bag to see if she missing anything, and she was not. Satisfied, she gave a little nod and threw the bag over her shoulders. "I'm ready." She said.

Sakura shrugged, she never got the chance to settle down so there was no reason for her to get ready, she was already good to go.

Tomoyo and Eriol also looked at the whole scene with confusion. Chaos told them this was going to be a 'quick' visit. Well, so much for quick. However, it was also nice to see Meiling again.

Finally, Lei was ready. Chaos made a silent motion that they should get going, none of them argued and started to head back to the 'base'.

* * *

Back at base… 

**_ _**

Things were not going well, at least not this time. The enemy must have been holding back all those time. This attack was much more fierce. Ylsa sighed, the enemy was pushing them back further then they wanted, forcing them to give them the upper hand. 

Ylsa was fighting off a three skilled swordsman, normally it wouldn't give her too much trouble, but these guys were fighting like they shared one mind. She gave Li a quick glance making sure he was okay. 

Li on the other hand faced only one opponent. She wore a black robe with bat wings sticking out of them. She looked very frail but appearances can be very deceiving. Her skill with the Chinese long sword was beyond good. Li found himself in quite evenly matched.

Kero and his brother Kerus, found themselves in quite a mess also. Although Kerus had great skill, and Kero unbelievable strength, they were hopelessly outnumbered. The sheer number of opponents were enough to keep them at bay. 

Yue and Touya weren't doing much better, whoever these attackers were they knew what they were doing.

Ylsa finally killed her opponents and proceeded to help Li. She thrust her energy sword at the opponent only to have it parried away skillfully. Ylsa gasped at the enemy, she hasn't seen anyone that can parry with such skill. 

With two on one odds the girl was holding out pretty well. She was forced into the defensive but it didn't seem that they were getting any hits in. She did a back flip and then with a swift motion shot a few quick projectiles at them. 

Li quickly dodged out of the way. One of them bounced off the ground and toward Ylsa. Ylsa caught it in between her fingers. It was a sewing needle, long and thin. _"The flower needle?? Oh no!" _

"LI! BE CAREFUL!! DON'T GET HIT BY THE NEEDLES!! THEY COULD KILL YOU!!" Ylsa yelled. 

Li dodged another needle, just to find another one coming straight at him… he quickly picked up a vase to block, just to discover that it went through the vase and grazed his arm. Li winced in pain. 

"What the heck is that?" He mumbled. 

"It's a secret technique, the flower needle." Ylsa explain panting. "The user can easily put a lot of force inside sewing needle making it hit vital pressure points. It was at first used for assassination, but this is a modified version of it." 

The winged lady gave a sly smile. "So, you know recognize it. Good, now the real fun can begin."She shot out another barrage of needles, this time with threads attached to them. Li and Ylsa quickly dodged most of it, but the lady taking this opportunity lashed her sword out at Li, injuring his leg. 

Ylsa held her sword up. This wasn't easy, this opponent was like no other. She was very skilled. 

On the other side of the battle field, Kerus plugged his spear into another enemy, killing it, but it seem no matter how much he killed more happen to appear. Kerus sighed as he lashed out at another enemy sending him flying. _"I could use my magic, but I would be overwhelmed right after it."_

Kero clawed his way out trying to get an opening. They were seriously outnumbered. He didn't know how much longer this could hold out. Yue already carried an unconscious Touya out safely tending his wounds and struggling to protect him.

Li backed away from another attack, turning into a dragon wasn't the best option right now since he needed to reserve as much strength as possible. Ylsa on the other hand was getting tired also, the winged female however wasn't even close to tired. 

_"Is she made out of steel or something?" _Li thought to himself. 

The bat winged lady laughed. "Well, looks like this is it… any final words?" 

"YES!" A voice said from nowhere a blur came by and knocked the sword out of her. 

A tiger like human stood in front of Li and Ylsa, wearing a Chinese Tai Chi outfit. 

"Miss me?" She said to Li.

"Meiling??" Li gasped as he saw Meiling. 

"Long time no see cousin, and when I finally do see you, you're trying to get yourself killed! I can't leave you alone for a moment." Meiling replied smiling. 

Li gulped. "When did you arrive?" He asked, looking at the semi-familiar figure.

"Well, just now. And it looks like I come just in time too…" Meiling responded. "However, I'm not the only one that's back." 

As in cue, a storm of Cherry Blossoms rained down slashing at the unexpected enemies. Within them, the rest of the group was standing there, Sakura, Chaos, Tomoyo, Lei and Eriol were standing there. 

_"That's some fancy entrance…"_ Kero said to himself. 

"Well, looks like you have that technique under control." Eriol scoffed.

"Still can use some improvement, I took some time to practice it." Sakura responded. "Anyways, let's deal with this mess first eh?" 

Everyone else responded with a silent nod. And fanned out to assist there friends. 

Chaos distinctively went toward the group that needed the most 'help' as he rushed to Yue's aid. He felt something unlock within himself while the wind orb glow bright green. He found out suddenly that he could use his wind elemental magic. It wasn't something his area of mastery but he knew enough of it. He silently summoned a savage twister that blew many of the attackers away. 

Lei rushed through a bunch of enemies swing his twin daggers wildly. Destruction grew as he dashed through another group of unsuspecting foes. 

Eriol quickly summoned his staff and started to help out Kero and Kerus. Throwing a bunch of mid level spells at the enemies. Now that the rest of the group has come back it was a much more even match.

Meiling, Li and Ylsa seem to fair pretty well against the bat winged girl. However, it seemed that they could only barely match the enemy. Her flower needle was also something that was keeping them at bay. The mastery of this particular technique seemed to make her near invincible. 

Tomoyo opened up her fan with great skill. Covering it with a few charges of water magic, which she recently learned through Eriol she caused a wave of ice that engulfed a group of foes.

Sakura summoned her rapier and started to use the "Sakura Slash", she was much better at the technique but she could use the practice. Enemies flew everywhere while thousand of Sakura petals hit they're mark.

* * *

Yue and Chaos looked at their 'work or art' it seemed that most of the enemies were fleeing. Chaos tilted his head in deep thought, something was coming whether he liked it or not. He tired to shake off the feeling but it was doing no good. 

"Chaos…" A dangerous voice said. Chaos felt a chill go up his spine. He didn't even need to turn back he already knew who it was. He can be half asleep and still recognize that voice.

Chaos slowly turned toward the speaker, a massive (Compared to Chaos) black dragon stood there. He had massive black wings and an evil glint in his eyes. He had a look of arrogance in him. He held a huge sword that was even bigger than Chaos himself. 

Chaos gritted his teeth **_"Why now??" _**he thought to himself. _"Look here, can we forget about this? I mean holding a grudge for a hundred years isn't going to get us anywhere." _He 'said'.

The big figured laughed. It was a loud hoarse laugh. "Forget about it? Why that wouldn't be fun anymore. Plus, is that anyway to treat your best friend?" He swung his sword a few times to 'prove' his point. 

_"Still hung up on that, eh? However, I know you do not attack on that is in a handicap situation, what was the word you used…ah yes, it wouldn't be honorable."_ There was a hint of mockery in his voice.

"I don't see how you're handicapped, young one. So, the rules of honor won't affect this match. Defend yourself!" The dragon said. 

_"Why do I always get myself into this mess?" _Chaos wondered. _"First, Funagni and now him! Everyone's out to kill me these days." _He didn't have time to finish his thoughts when a slice of the opponent's sword cut him off. 

The Black dragon continued to attack, slice after slice after slice. Chaos dodge all of them while trying to find a way to get out of the mess he got himself in. 

"Why aren't you fighting back? Or are you too much of a coward to do so?" he taunted. 

Chaos dodged another blow that the dragon launched. He was about to dodge but instead the sword hit pure metal, a loud clang was hear in result of this. Chaos quickly looked who had blocked the blow. 

It was Sakura, she was holding her rapier with great mastery. _"Guess the death card affected her more than I thought it would." _Chaos thought to himself. 

"If you think you'll get away from hurting my familiar you are sadly mistaken." Sakura said firmly.

"How dare you interfere with my revenge young women. I will have your blood…" The dragon growled.

_"No, leave my mistress out of this, it's just between you and me, you worthless pile of dung." _Chaos tried to get him to focus more at him, therefore making him forget about Sakura. 

Unfortunately, he didn't budge, and was still attack Sakura, who was fairing well against him. Chaos sighed, he didn't want to do this but he had no choice now. He proceeded in taking out a sword, he prayed that this would work and lashed out. A razor like wind head straight to the beast slicing a part of his claw. The dragon howled in pain and dropped his sword. Sakura used this opportunity to give him a deep cut in his chest. 

The dragon backed down. His eyes flared with anger. "That was low, even for you old friend." 

_"You left me no choice, I wasn't about to let a third party get involved, much less my mistress. This is only between you and me." He tried to put an emphasis on YOU and ME. _

"How did you learn how to use a sword, for all your life your mastery was always the art of magic and sorcery." He snarled. 

_"I was watching someone fight, and when I did I discover they rely on Chi a great deal to manipulate the ways of they're battle. I figured if I could use my magic the same way, I probably can at least defend myself if need be. Then after that it just kept on developing. Of course, it still can't compare to using Chi but it works." Chaos explained __"Now, heed my warning if you do as much as touch my mistress I will tear you apart if it's the last thing I do… do you understand?" _

"Yes, I will keep my word for not hurting her however this is NOT over. I have overstayed my welcome or so it seems. I will retreat for now, but you can count on me coming back." He said. 

"EVERYONE RETREAT!!" The enemies all perked up and then everyone ran. 

* * *

**_Later…_**

**_ _**

Sakura sighed. The whole group was cleaning up the mess since the long battle. 

"Ylsa, is there a way I can learn that 'flower needle' that we saw today?" Li asked Ylsa as he scrubbed some blood off the floor. Suddenly, a few sounds of laughter could be heard in the background. Li turned to see Eriol, Chaos, Kerus all unable to hold they're laughter. 

"What??" He asked annoyed. 

Ylsa smiled. "That technique is for women. Plus, you'll have to be really good at sewing and other things. Still want to try?" 

Li's face became red as a beat. "Uh…er…" 

Sakura looked in confusion "What is this about 'flower needles'?"

"It's a deadly technique which uses sewing needles as little darts that hit you in various pressure points." Ylsa explained. "A master of it can easily kill some one with one flick with they're fingers." 

"But, how did she manage to make it that powerful? That needle went through a vase for heavens sake!" Li exclaimed. 

"Yes, it did… that's nothing new. I once saw one that went through steel. It's a Chi empowered move. In one hand you have the people who use mage, like Chaos and myself. Then there are the warriors that use brute strength, which is least of our worries. Then there are the warriors that use 'Chi' it's a way to make your attacks stronger. However, the dark dragons figured a way to use magic in place of Chi, which is what you saw Chaos do. In any case, we have to be careful now that we know that there are power warriors in the opponents side." Ylsa explained. 

"Chi eh? So, how are we going to counter such a move then?" Li asked. 

Ylsa chuckled. "Well, that would be the least of our worries if they know where we are." She dragged another body to Sakura. 

Sakura sighed. "Yea, any ideas Chaos?" She asked as she used some holy magic to dispel the souls to rest."

_"Not really, Sakura-san. But, I'll come up with something, soon." _He replied confidently. 

Tomoyo grimaced. "Choas-kun, what's wrong? You something seems to bothering you." She asked as she cast a water spell to clean the walls. 

_"Nothing, Tomoyo-san." _Chaos said shrugging. 

"Your not convincing me Chaos-kun. I know there's something wrong." She said a little more firm tone. 

Chaos smiled. _"I'm fine, I just remembered where to find the Oracle of Water. I think we should pay her a visit sometime." _

"Hmmph." Tomoyo grumbled. She just knew there was something else, however, it didn't seem like Chaos was willing to share. She let out a deep sigh. _"Better talk to Sakura-chan about this sometime." _She thought to herself. 

* * *

**_ _**

**_Sakura's Room…_**

Sakura plopped on her bed. She was totally exhausted after the 'unexpected visitors'. She slowly closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. 

**_Sakura's Dream…_**

I was crying again. I don't quite remember why I was crying but it was cause of a decision that my parents made. I made a quiet decision to eavesdrop on my parents tonight. Something told me that they were going to talk about something important, so as quiet as a mouse I sneaked up to they're bedroom and listened. 

"What are we going to do about the curse?" A masculine voice asked.

"I don't know dear, but one thing is clear, we have to think about the best for Nina." Her mother replied. 

"Yes, I agree. However, I'm not sure what we can do to stop this nonsense. Maybe we should ask Eriol tomorrow and see what he can come up with." The King replied. 

"Good idea, if there's anyone who knows about curses, it'll be him." The Queen responded. 

Cursed? I'm cursed?? I thought to myself quickly. No wonder they forbade me to see anyone. I'm cooped up in this darn castle because I'm cursed? It's not fair! I didn't asked to be cursed, why should I be the one to suffer because of it?

She silently made a decision. She would talk to Eriol before her parents get a chance to. She would ask him about this curse herself. 

**_End Dream_**

**_ _**

Sakura woke up suddenly. She shook her head. _"I have to stop having these dreams. It's going to affect me too much." _

_ _

Chaos perked up, _"Don't say that, Sakura-san. Dreams often reminds us about things that we don't remember. It's like a diary, just that it never answers in a direct way." _

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Having someone that can partially read your mind around is going to take some getting used to. 

Chaos gave her a reassuring smile. _"Don't worry, I can only read things that you want me to read, as weird as that sounds. So, I don't think that you have to worry about me knowing about your secrets." _He said.

Sakura nodded slowly. "So, Tomoyo-chan tells me something is bothering you. Chaos, I want you to be honest with me, because if you are not, I can't help you." 

Chaos sighed. One of the first rules of being a familiar is that you can't lie to your master. So, he couldn't exactly say "Nothing is wrong." Anymore, that would be a flat out lie. _"It's just about that black dragon we faced today." _

"What about him?" Sakura looked very concerned. 

_"He, was my best friend, at least at one time…" _Chaos 'said' sadly. 

"Best friend? Then why the heck was he attacking you?" She asked.

_"Was, Sakura-san, he was my best friend until the incident." _He responded. 

"Incident?" Sakura asked curiously. 

_"Yea, an incident that can end a friendship forever." _Chaos replied. 

"What kind of incident?" Sakura pressed on. I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do. 

_"Long story, I'll tell it to you sometime if you like." _Chaos avoided the question. 

"Why not now?" Sakura asked.

_"Cause, now we better get ready for Tomoyo-san to met the Water Oracle." _Chaos replied. 

"Why Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. 

_"Because, Tomoyo is probably the best attuned to water than most of us. She probably has the best chance against the Water Oracle." _He explained.

"Very well, let's get the move on then." Sakura said smiling.

End of Chapter 21

Addition Disclaimer: The flower needle was a technique borrowed from kung-fu novels that I know of. 

A word from the author: 

Well, first of all I would like to thank all my friends that helped me through this project. It come a long way ever since I got that slight idea of making the X over. So, again thanks for helping me out. I would also like to thank all the people who review this fic, it helps me go in the right direction. If you have any addition question, comments, feel free to email me at [Dragonofkhaos@yahoo.com][1]. Thanks! 

__

   [1]: mailto:Dragonofkhaos@yahoo.com



	23. Chapter 23 Of Water and Earth

Chapter 22 Of Water and Earth (Part One)  
  
  
  
Key: Chaos' psychic speech  
[] Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the original characters.   
Everything else belongs to they're respective owners.   
  
Ylsa and Li are eating lunch together. Ylsa looks a Li with some hope   
in her eyes. Finally, she opens her mouth.  
  
"Li, I want you to ask you something, how would you like to learn a few   
tricks from me?" She asked taking a sip from drink nearby.   
  
"Tricks? What do you mean?" Li asked.   
  
"Well, besides being a master at holy magic, I also know how to fight as   
a holy dragoness. We have a unique style. The idea came to me when you   
asked if you can learn the 'flower needle' technique. I yet I have found   
no one to pass my skills to." Ylsa explained.   
  
"Why me? Chaos is your friend too, plus he could probably use it more   
than I." Li replied taking another big bite out of a chicken leg.   
  
"It doesn't work that way, he's a dark dragon, and this method only works   
for light dragons. As far as I'm concerned you are a light dragon." Ylsa   
said. "Besides he no warrior."   
  
Li sat down in deep thought. He sighed and took another bite from his meal.   
"Fine..." He said quietly. "When do we start?"   
  
Ylsa laughed. "Now..." She said. "Part of this 'training' is that you will never   
know what or when I'm going to do it." She explained. "So, be ready on your feet   
at all times."   
  
Soon, Li didn't know if he made the right choice or not. It didn't really seem   
like a good idea once Ylsa explained it. He sighed; the way that the winged   
woman beat him was so embarrassing. She wasn't even trying, and yet he still got   
his ass kicked.   
  
**Flashback  
  
A needle flew at Li like a flash; he quickly dodged just to find another one   
flying straight at him. He didn't have enough time to dodge so he quickly held   
up a vase.   
  
Instead of bouncing off like he thought it would it went though it! He never saw   
anything like it!   
  
**End Flashback  
  
The duo finally finished they're lunch, Li stood to leave... suddenly Ylsa foot   
shot out tripping him. He stumbled forward. His instincts from his previous   
training made him automatically do a flip attempting to land on his feet.   
  
Ylsa however, created her energy blade and slapped him with the flat end of her   
'blade' that sent him flying backwards, and landed flat on his back.   
  
"Oww..." he groaned. "What did you do that for?" he asked.  
  
"Just testing your reactions. Not bad, hoped for better, but oh well." She said.  
  
"What do you mean you hoped for better? I have great reaction! You just   
surprised me that's all." He protested.   
  
Ylsa put her blade away. "Oh? Really? Hmm..." She said. "How about this from now   
to dinner time, you can use anything to try to knock me down, the only rule is   
that YOU have to knock me down. Not from anyone's else. If you do, I'll give you   
another chance to prove yourself."   
  
"Deal." Li said, then he held out his hand, offering it for a shake. Ylsa   
extended her hand forward...  
  
Li smiled and suddenly lashed his fist right in Ylsa face, unfortunately she was   
ready for that she simply grabbed his hand with her other hand, with a pull she   
sent Li to the ground again.   
  
She shook her head. "You need practice." She said chuckling.   
  
* * *  
  
Sakura's room...  
  
Sakura was drawing something on a piece of paper. Chaos was preached on her   
shoulder as usual looking at the paper.   
  
Sakura concentrated on the paper. Then she closed her eyes, then a flash she   
finished it.   
  
She opened her eyes, there was a diagram on the paper now, she handed it to   
Chaos. "What do you think?"   
  
Chaos examines the paper closely. He nods a few times. "Not bad, however, it's   
still too messy. You need to put more heart in it, Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry, there's just so much in my mind right now." She   
apologized.   
  
Chaos shook his head. "Don't be, I know this is hard, and forcing you to master   
this in a short time is like asking a miracle to happen. Plus, being a leader   
isn't easy. If there's anything I can do, Sakura-san don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thanks, Chaos." Sakura said quietly. "You know you're one heck of a friend."   
She said smiling and setting Chaos down the table. "But, I have something I have   
to do right now. You going to be okay here alone?"   
  
Chaos nodded. "I'll be fine, Sakura-san." he watched Sakura go away. He   
thought about what she said for awhile and smiled. "[It's nice to have a friend   
like Nina again.]"  
  
He turned his attention to the graph on that Sakura drew. He looked at the lines   
and curves on the paper. "[Very strong, lacking in structure though.]" he   
thought to himself. Then something catches his attention.   
  
He quickly took out a pen and added a few lines of his own. "[Well, I'll be   
damned.]" he said to himself. The crest had spelled out the word 'Holy' in   
Kanji.   
  
**Flashback (Chaos' POV)  
  
"Nina-sama what are you doing?" I asked curiously.   
  
"Just a magic mapping, I try to express my magic feelings on a piece of paper."   
Nina said.  
  
I looked at it with deep interest. I examined every line, curve, slash made on   
it. "Wind element, it's wind isn't it?"   
  
Nina laughed. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" She replied. "Yea, I think I'm   
most comfortable of this element. It calms my soul doing this."   
  
I shook my head. "You know if you use this right it can do a lot of damage". I   
pointed to some points on it. "These points are the power source. If you charge   
it with even the slightest of your magic it can be very, very dangerous."   
  
Nina sat there wide-eyed. "Your right..." She began. "This was never designed to   
hurt someone in the first place. We better make sure this information doesn't   
fall in the wrong hands."   
  
I chucked. "Don't worry, you know I only let my mistress on the deepest   
secrets. Just remember, if need be you'll use this to save yourself."   
  
Nina laughed. I remember how much that laugh made me happy. I would give   
anything to see her laugh all the time. "Hey, Chaos, why don't you try I want to   
see what you come up with."   
  
I shrugged "Sure why not? I mean I might find another class of magic. If so   
it'll give me something else to master." I smiled, which made Nina lightly   
smack me on my head. "You're going to have to guide me through."   
  
She did exactly that, after I was done, I looked at it. I almost choked as I saw   
the mess I drew.   
  
"Chaos..." Nina said flatly.   
  
"Wha...?" I asked. When I say mess I mean mess, I couldn't really make out   
what it said. "Why did you call my name?"   
  
"No, I mean you say your element is Chaos, right?" Nina said simply. Amazing how   
she find so simple answer that make total sense.   
  
"Makes sense." I admitted. "But, why didn't I spell something like 'Chaos'?"   
I wondered.   
  
Nina pointed at something in the mess. "It says 'water'."   
  
I gasped and pointed to another word barely legible... 'Wind'.  
  
After a while we also found the word 'Dark'. We sat down thinking what this must   
have meant.   
  
I finally found the answer to myself. However, this was something I rather not   
share with Nina-sama. So, I decided to keep my big mouth shut.   
  
**End Flashback  
  
"[Holy Elemental?]" Chaos thought to himself again. "[This makes thing so much   
more interesting, but at the same time more dangerous.]" He shook his head and   
then headed off to find Sakura.  
  
* * *  
Later that night...  
  
Li was not happy, it was near dinner and he still haven't even got CLOSE to   
knocking Ylsa off her feet. It was like she had a permeate radar around her. He   
tried everything in short of cheating.   
  
Chaos looked at Sakura nervously. "We should go soon as possible."  
  
Sakura frowned. "What happened to patience, Chaos?" she asked the dragon.   
  
"I have this feeling that something's about to go seriously wrong." Chaos   
responded. "Besides we have to decide who's going and who's staying."  
  
Sakura gave in. "Fine, we'll do it after dinner, okay?" she said finally.   
  
Chaos nodded. He would have preferred for it to be earlier, but once Sakura-san   
makes up her mind it's extremely hard to change it.  
  
Li readied his sword for one more attempt. Yea, he knew it was low using a sword   
to try to get what he wanted. However, he was desperate, he wanted another   
chance to prove to Ylsa that he had great reaction. "[I mean I been practicing   
martial arts ever since I was four years old, it has to count for something.]"  
  
Tomoyo sat herself down next to Sakura and of course, Chaos was at his usual   
place. "Good evening, Sakura-chan, Chaos-kun."   
  
Sakura smiled. "Good evening to you too, Tomoyo-chan." She said.  
  
"Good evening, Tomoyo-san. How are you doing?" Chaos asked smiling.   
  
"Been better..." She responded dryly. Chaos titled his head. Boy, did she sound   
pissed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to lie to a person with the abilities of   
water magic, maybe it wasn't a good idea to lie at all.   
  
---  
  
Li prepared to make strike, Ylsa was already coming around the corner he   
tightened his grip on his sword.   
  
Then the right time came, he took a deep breath and lashed out swing his sword   
swiftly toward the 'target'.   
  
Ylsa quickly dodged and summoned her energy sword to block the coming blow. She   
glared at Li and then with a swift movement sent him backwards, while he was off   
balance she gave him a good kick... Li found himself on the ground again.   
  
"It's dinner time, you lost, now you have no right to complain." Ylsa said   
coldly. "Get up, and clean yourself before coming to the table."   
  
Li growled. He can't believe how good Ylsa reaction was, he tried everything to   
surprise her, but it didn't work.   
  
"[Bad idea, Li.]" Chaos said. "[I think you pissed my sis off. That's not a good   
sign. Don't do it again, or you lose more than your face.]"  
  
Li sighed and went to wash up, well, he had to face it, Ylsa just proved to him   
that he really needed to work on his skills if he wanted to have any chance at   
all.  
  
** Dinner table (Dinner time)  
  
Everyone sat quietly eating they're meal. None of them talked much for some odd   
reason or the other. It was pretty gloom for a big dinner like it.   
  
Finally, Sakura who couldn't stand the silence any long spoke up. "So, why is   
everyone so quiet?"   
  
Eriol shrugged. "I guess no one has anything to say." He said taking another   
bite of food.   
  
"Tomoyo-san, can I talk to you after dinner? I think we have something that we   
should talk about, but not here." Chaos said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, she was still slightly angry at Chaos for hiding things and   
deliberately lying to her. What does he take her for? Stupid? "Fine, Chaos, we   
will talk after dinner." Her 'parents' raised her to be calm in all cases, which   
come in handy sometimes.  
  
Ylsa smirked. She picked up a hard boiled egg with her chopsticks, however   
instead of eating it she flung it quickly towards Li, who wasn't expecting got   
hit right in the face by it.   
  
"Oww!" Li cried in surprise. Everyone was deeply amused by this and started   
laughing. "What did you do that for?" He said angrily.   
  
"Payback for trying to ambush me with your sword, Li that's all." Ylsa said   
laughing.  
  
Li wiped his face with a napkin. "Yea, yea, that was really funny." He fumed.   
He attempted to grab the nearest food and toss it at Ylsa, however, Sakura   
blocked it with her pair of chopsticks.   
  
"Enough!" She said. "We're having dinner and try to keep it civil, that means   
you too Ylsa."   
  
Ylsa nodded. "Gomen..." She said still chuckling.   
  
The rest of the dinner was finished in a relatively quiet fashion. After dinner,   
Fujitaka cleans the tables and begins to wash dishes.   
  
Sakura stood up and announced. "It seems like Chaos remembered where we could   
find the water oracle, and believed that we should go to meet her as soon as   
possible."   
  
Everyone could hear the distinct mummer. Li spoke up "So, who's going?"   
  
Chaos spoke up "Well, Tomoyo-san has to go. Since I believe water is her area   
of expertise, and you'll need someone to lead the way, so I think Sakura-san and   
I should go. Everyone else I don't know."   
  
Ylsa spoke up. "I don't think me or Li is going. I have a few more things to   
tell him."   
  
Eriol smiles. "I'll go, since I have nothing better to do." He said.   
  
"I guess it's settled. Since, we don't want that ambush to repeat it self we   
better leave a few more people back, plus a small group is easier to travel   
too." Sakura said.   
  
Everyone agreed on that, and proceed to continue they're events.   
  
***Tomoyo's room  
  
Tomoyo sat down on her bed as she held out her arm so that Chaos could preach on   
it.   
  
"So, Chaos, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.  
  
"Well, first off I want to apologize for lying." He said sighing. It seems   
like he's always apologizing for something or another.   
  
"No prob." Tomoyo replied. "It wasn't just the lying that really bothered me. It   
was how you didn't trust me."   
  
"It's like this, it's not really a memory that I was particularly fond of. So,   
I didn't really feel comfortable telling it at that moment..."   
  
Tomoyo cut him off. "You should have told me that instead of saying nothing."   
  
"I know, I promise I'll do that next time okay?" he responded.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I'm sorry for being angry without seeing your side of things, I   
didn't know what came over me. I usually don't get angry that easily."   
  
"[It's okay, but let me ask something else. Do you think your prepared to meet   
the water oracle?]" Chaos asked.   
  
"Well, I guess.." Tomoyo said. "But I don't think that I'm ready to fight her."   
  
"There isn't always a fight. I didn't know why the Wind Oracle wanted to   
anyways. It's not like that when you met an Oracle." Chaos said.   
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo said slowly. "And you would know this how?"   
  
Chaos sweated. Me and my big mouth. he thought to himself. "[If I tell you,   
will you promise not to tell Sakura-san?]"  
  
Tomoyo considered it for awhile. "I can't make any grantees, however, I can try   
that is if you are willing to tell me."   
  
Chaos considered it for a long moment. "Well, I suppose I should let it out.   
Wonder why I suddenly know where the Water Oracle is?"   
  
"Yea, it was kind of weird how you suddenly came up with that.. wait your   
dropping hints to Sakura aren't you? You want her to figure out what your   
hiding." Tomoyo said.   
  
"[Well, seems like I underestimated you, what I was dropping hints about was   
this...]" He took out a black pearl from nowhere. It flashed a little.   
  
"Oh my God. You're an Oracle too?" Tomoyo practically almost screamed.   
  
"[Shhh..!] Chaos said putting a claw to his lips. "[The Oracle of Chaos.. that   
is."]  
  
"Why didn't you use the orb then? Why hide it? What good will it do to hide such   
a thing?" Tomoyo asked quickly.   
  
"[It's not that easy, I can't use this orb, since I'm only guarding it. It   
belongs to the one who can pass my test. Why am I hiding it? Well, the thing is   
we aren't supposed to go around announcing such things. I would love to tell   
everyone that, but I'm bounded by the rules.]" he said.   
  
"How come you could tell us about where the Water Oracle is then? Isn't that   
illegal?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"[In most cases yes, but in this case the Oracle of Wind didn't leave a clue on   
where the next Oracle is like she was supposed to. So, therefore I can do it for   
her anyway I wish.]" he said.   
  
"Ahh, I see." Tomoyo responded. "Thanks for telling me this. I'll keep the   
secret if you wish."   
  
Chaos nodded happily. "[I better get going, don't want Sakura-san to worry about   
where I am.]"   
  
"I see you later, Chaos-kun." Tomoyo said smiling. She finally solved one of the   
many puzzles that were bothering her.   
  
**The Next Day  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Chaos were getting ready to go. Sakura grabbed her   
backpack, which Tomoyo and Eriol did also. Chaos shrugged he was the only one   
that couldn't really carry anything.   
  
"So, you guys ready to go?" Ylsa asked. "Take care everyone." She leaned over to   
Chaos. "Especially you Chaos!" she whispered.   
  
"Yea, we're ready." Sakura responded. "Li.. I'm counting on you to protect this   
place while I gone, you are also a leader of this place understand?"   
  
Li nodded. "I understand. Be careful, Sakura." He turned to Chaos. "If there is   
even a scratch on her, I'll hold you responsible for it!"   
  
Chaos shrugged. "[Sure, you know that it's my job to protect Sakura-san.]"   
  
"Yea, sure, just be sure you keep that promise." Li said leaving the room   
quickly.  
  
"[What's up with him?]" Chaos asked, sending the message to everyone around him.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "He seems very grumpy today." She looked back at her companies.   
"Well, are we all ready?" She asked.   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, satisfied they nodded. "Yea we're both   
ready." Eriol said for the both of them.   
  
"Well then, let's go." Sakura announce.   
  
They all said they're goodbyes and took off.   
  
** On the Road  
  
It was a pretty silent trip, Sakura thanked the Gods that it was, nothing came   
up that they had much trouble dealing with. With all the action that was   
happening these days she was glad to have some peace and quiet.   
  
They continued on the road for a while, eventually, they began to feel a little   
fatigued because of walking.   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo started to put up the camp, whereas Chaos took out a map and   
started to trace the trail that they were going to take. He tried to find the   
shortest and safest route to the destination.   
  
Sakura snapped her fingers and started a small fire. Everyone else gathered   
around the fire and began to have a small chat.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked making sure one   
more time.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied. "Plus, it'll be wrong to leave   
Chaos how he is, plus, if it can help us complete our destiny then I'll be   
willing to do it."   
  
Chaos looked into the fire. For once, he wasn't sure if he was doing the right   
thing. He prayed to Ladon that he was. He excused himself from the fire place.   
Trotting to a someplace that was more private, he took out the black orb he was   
keeping.  
  
He looked at the orb, wondering if Ladon would forgive him if he just 'borrowed'   
it and made an exception to the rule. He was sure that Ladon wouldn't mind, the   
bigger question is that if he could forgive himself for betraying Ladon's trust.   
  
He put the orb back into his 'pocket' "[No.]" He thought to himself. Someone is   
going to have to earn it from him, then give it up to him willing. Who was the   
one to pass his test though? Who will be the one?   
  
A hand landed on his shoulder, but he wasn't surprised one bit. He felt Sakura   
from far away. That means she's accepting him faster than he thought, the   
connection grew stronger, and he was sure that Sakura probably already knew his   
secret.   
  
He clasped his claw on her hands and looked into the horizon. "Why didn't you   
tell me?" Sakura asked. "Why?"   
  
"There are some things that you have to discover yourself, Sakura-san.."   
  
"Don't Sakura-san me!" She said with a fierce tone in her voice, she didn't look   
angry, probably more disappointed at Chaos than anything. "You lied when you   
said that you didn't know that the Wind Oracle was going to cease to exist   
didn't you? I can't believe this! You as my familiar lied to me!!"  
  
"No, Sakura-san, I didn't lie. What she choose she did for herself. You see she   
herself choose the test, there was nothing me or any other of the Oracles could   
do about it. After you defeated her, she decided to vanish herself. It was not   
by my choice or anyone else except hers." Chaos explained quickly.  
  
Sakura was still a little disappointed. "Why are you hiding things from me?" She   
asked. All I wanted to do was be your friend as well as a good mistress."  
  
Chaos looked at her sadly. "I wish I could, I really do, but there are things   
that I myself have to sort out, and no one can help me on that."   
  
Shaking her head Sakura was getting a little impatient with the little dragon.   
"You know, if this 'I have to things on my own' attitude doesn't change soon,   
I'm not sure how long I can put up with you. Your not the only one with problems   
you know that? So stop acting like you are. Your pushing all your friends away,   
Ylsa, Tomoyo just to name a few. This isn't going to work Chaos."   
  
Chaos looked blankly in the horizon. "Maybe your right. Allow me some time to   
consider, I will be back shortly."   
  
Sakura nodded and started to head back. "And Sakura-san?" Sakura turned back   
slightly.   
  
"Tell, Tomoyo-chan to take it easy. The trial is going to be hard, but if she   
takes it easy she should be able to overcome it rather easily."  
  
Sakura nodded silently. "Don't do this anymore Chaos, you're hurting more than   
yourself by keeping things bottled up."   
  
Chaos didn't respond instead he just looked at the same scenery that he has been   
for a long while. Sakura looked one last time before returning to camp.  
  
* * *  
  
NEXT DAY..  
  
The group traveled silently. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't know what happened between   
Chaos and Sakura last night, but they weren't about to find out. Chaos who   
usually preached on Sakura's shoulder wasn't there this time, instead he was   
just walking in front of them, leading them to the Water Temple.   
  
Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear. "What do you think is wrong, Tomoyo-chan? They   
used to be inseparable, now it looks like Chaos wouldn't even stay near her if   
there was anything he could do about it. Sakura's looks like she doing really   
bad too. Wonder what happened yesterday."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the pair, Eriol was right as usual, "I don't know, but whatever   
happened I hope that they make up sooner or later, this silence is really   
bugging me." She whispered back.  
  
"Let me guess, it's a feeling thing." Eriol whispered back in a half smile.   
"Maybe we should make some conversation, see if that helps them to mellow out."  
  
Tomoyo gave a silent nod. "So, Eriol ever been to this part of the continent?"   
She asked cheerfully, speaking just loud enough so that Sakura and Chaos could   
hear them.  
  
"No, not really, so Chaos where are we?" He asked playing along.   
  
"We're near the Water temple, which is deep in this forest." He gave a simple   
response trying to end the conversation.   
  
Tomoyo shook her head, this wasn't working at all, she doesn't think that they   
were going to get any more outta the dark dragon. So, she decided to make the   
best out of the situation.  
  
"So, how long have you been a Wyndian Black Mage?" She asked Eriol.  
  
Eriol smiled, he seems to always smile no matter what the case is. "It's been a   
while since anyone asked me that, I been one ever since you first saw me. The   
reason why you guys were having so much trouble finding me was because I was   
mixing black magic with the magic Sakura was familiar with."   
  
"Ahh, so you mixed some original twist to the magic, you were trying to give her   
a hint, but at the same time offering a challenge. Very interesting." She   
replied.  
  
"Yes, at that time, it was just for her to practice some of the basic stuff   
before her wing day." Eriol responded. "Good thing too, since it looked like we   
needed it."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura proudly. "Yea, but it was amazing what Chaos did to her,   
I mean she looks like she grown overnight. She is becoming a great leader. I   
still wonder what Chaos did to make her that depressed."   
  
"Don't know, but something tells me they'll be fine. Sakura's strong, and well   
Chaos will be Chaos, he'll figure a way to make things right, he always does."  
  
Chaos heard all this talk, but didn't feel like responding, for one time in his   
life he wasn't sure this was just going to be 'okay' anymore. He sighed again..  
  
"We're here, the water temple." He announced.   
  
Everyone looked in awe, the temple was golden with water splashing down to a   
deep pool that surrounded it. There was also a small bridge that connected the   
ground to the Temple.   
  
"It's beautiful." Tomoyo commented.   
  
Eriol nodded. With a sweep his hand he offered Tomoyo to go first. Tomoyo   
giggled and walked in to the temple the other followed shortly.  
  
* * *  
  
The inside of the temple was much less inviting though. It was awfully humid   
inside, the lighting in the room was also horrible, there was some unknown plant   
and moss growing everywhere.  
  
A ray of light leaded to a small platform, the group approached the platform   
slowly. Soon, in view there was a blue haired lady, well if you can even call   
the form they saw a lady.  
  
She had a mischievous look on her face, and a long slender body, but that wasn't   
what really attracted they're attention. She had instead of legs, a snake's   
tail.  
  
Chaos broke the silence "Dee.. De..Deis?" He said stuttering with confusement.  
  
"AH!" She said with great excitement. "CHAOS!!" She was brimming with energy. "I   
haven't seen you in AGES!"  
  
"Yea, same to you Lady Deis." Chaos said still a little shocked.   
  
"I see you have returned into this familiar business, who's the lucky guy this   
time?" She asked tapping the jewel on Chaos' forehead.  
  
Sakura who was quiet spoke up suddenly. "I'm his mistress, Deis-sama." She said   
quickly.   
  
Deis looked surprised. "It can't be.." Then she looked at Sakura more closely   
"Yes it is." She squealed in delight. "You're a Nina aren't you?"   
  
Sakura was stunned on the energy she has shown, "[This can't be an Oracle can   
it?]" she thought to herself. "Yes, Deis-sama, I'm a Nina" She said slowly.  
  
"And a Holy ranked Nina already? Wow, you must be the youngest one yet!" She   
added. "Please drop the sama thingy, just Deis will do. How may I help such a   
delightful crew today?   
  
"Actually, Lady Deis, we just wanted to know where we could find the Water   
Oracle." Chaos said.   
  
"Just like Chaos to ruin my fun." She pouted. "Always going to right to   
business, well Chaos, I'm the Oracle of Water."  
  
"WHAT?" Chaos answered surprised. "When did this happen?"   
  
Sakura on the other hand was surprised because of a different reason. This   
Oracle was so different from the one she faced.   
  
"Same ol' Chaos." She stated again. "Well, the older Oracle decided to resign   
her position recently and offered me the job, I figured why not so I accepted.   
Now, how may I help you?"   
  
Tomoyo approached her bravely and spoke up. "I'm here to face my test." She said   
shyly.   
  
Deis eyes looked at the girl. She smiled "I see, I can tell your serious, but   
now is not the time, young one. Please accept my offer of some food and a night   
here, we can talk about this tomorrow."   
  
"But, Lady Deis we are in a hurry!" Chaos protested.  
  
Deis looked slightly annoyed. "Are you the one taking the test Chaos?" She said   
dangerously.  
  
Chaos shuddered in fear that Sakura and the others hasn't seen before, he stood   
up to that black dragon that was at least ten times his size and didn't flinch.   
He faced his greatest enemy Funangi and didn't even break sweat, however, just a   
few words from this Naga made him shudder in fear. Tomoyo secretly feared that   
she was WAY overmatched.   
  
"No, forgive me Lady Deis." He answered trembling.  
  
That seemed to cheer the Naga up, weird how she can be dead serious at one time   
then get over it quickly.   
  
"So, I guess, that mean your staying for dinner aren't you Chaos." She said.   
  
Chaos nodded, but found himself loss for words.  
  
"Before dinner though, I would like to talk to you in private, Chaos." She added   
giving him a 'dirty' look, if looks can kill, this one would defiantly killed   
Chaos. He shivered but nodded.   
  
Dinner was brought out when Deis excused herself and dragged Chaos with her,   
when Deis said dinner she actually meant feast, all kinds of exquisite dishes   
were brought out before them. Tomoyo and Eriol ate happily as Sakura choose to   
eat in silence.   
  
"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in great concern. "I mean you haven't   
looked happy since the beginning of the day."   
  
Eriol looked up also "Wait, don't tell us yet, it has something to do with Chaos   
right?"  
  
Sakura looked at them and nodded. "I don't think I should talk about it though,   
I mean it is kind of private."   
  
"You mean about him being an Oracle?" Tomoyo asked. "I already knew that."   
  
"No, it's not that. I understand why he hid that fact, it's something else."   
Sakura replied.   
  
"Sakura-san." Eriol said sternly. "What is it that can make you that angry at   
him, I don't know, tell you the truth I don't like it either, please, tell us."   
  
Tomoyo nodded. "We'll promise not to tell Chaos if it makes you feel any   
better." She added.   
  
Sakura finally gave in. "Fine, well, the truth is, Chaos is already dead!" she   
shrieked. "I have no clue why we can see him or even sense him, I fear he might   
be an undead. If he is, I just might have to banish him."   
  
When Sakura said the word 'dead' Eriol and Tomoyo both felt a chill go down   
they're spine. What did she mean Chaos is dead? He's as real as any of they are,   
so what's going on?   
  
"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "I mean Ylsa should have know it if   
that was the case." Eriol nodded in agreement.   
  
"It's best not to assume too much." He added. "That might be the recipe for   
disaster."   
  
"No, I'm sure of this." Sakura said determined. "Our link is getting stronger,   
and as a rule, I could read almost all his thoughts, and well, although I try   
not to pry too much into his privacy. I accidentally caught this stranded   
memory. So, yes he is dead, or at least supposed to be."   
  
"You said that it was in his memory right?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded slowly.   
"Then there is chance that he doesn't know it himself.  
  
"HUH?" Eriol and Sakura asked together.   
  
"If it was a stranded memory I'm guessing its deep within his sub-conscious,   
therefore, he might not remember anything about it." Tomoyo explained.   
  
"Great, just what we needed, an amnesia manic." Eriol said under his breath.   
  
***  
Hidden Room  
  
Deis slithered to another platform before seating herself down. She motioned   
that Chaos to take a seat before her; he did as instructed.  
  
"So, Chaos what have you been up to recently?" Deis asked.   
  
"Not much, Lady Deis, may I ask why you wanted to see me?"   
  
"You never change Chaos, ever since you started to be a familiar you've always   
been a tight ass you know that? Why don't you relax for a change? I wanted to   
talk to you mainly about what do you make of this condition?"   
  
"Condition?" Chaos asked in confused.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me! You should know better than that, you try that again   
and I'll make sure your friend fails my trail understood?" Deis said glaring   
angrily.   
  
"Understood.." Chaos gulped.  
  
"Now lets try that again, what do think about the situation?"   
  
"Well, Nina's ability is almost at max, pretty amazing for someone so young.   
Tomoyo isn't doing too bad either, I'm just not that confident about the 'Ryu'   
this time, it's really the only I'm worried about."   
  
"You mean his abilities aren't up to your standards? I'm not surprised there,   
you set high standards for everyone, except Nina for course." Deis chucked   
lightly as Chaos blushed slightly.  
  
"No, it's not the ability this time, surprisingly, it's more of I'm not sure   
he's 'complete' in some sense."   
  
"Not complete?" Deis looked at him awkwardly. "You know your role right Chaos,   
both as a familiar and a Oracle right?"   
  
Chaos nodded slowly. "I'm just praying that when the time comes to choose,   
Sakura-san will choose wisely."   
  
Deis snorted. "I'm more worried about YOU choosing wisely more than anything."   
  
Chaos showed a look of pure annoyance, but he kept his cool. "What do you   
mean?"  
  
"Oh dear, I do have a habit of saying too much do I?" She responded. However,   
she didn't sound disappointed or worried, instead there was a slight hint of   
amusement and a suggestive tone to the comment she gave.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Just remember, don't let the past bother you any longer Chaos, you're one of   
the kindest dragons I know, and you deserve to have a better life, more than you   
think you do."   
  
"I don't understand.." Chaos trailed off.  
  
"You don't have to understand yet." Deis said. "You will sooner or later, and I   
pray that YOU make the right decision when the time comes." She sighed.   
"Anyways, it's getting late, and I think everyone should take a rest for the   
day. I'll see you in the morning Chaos."   
  
"Good night." Chaos responded.   
  
* * *  
  
Next Morning..  
  
"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!!"   
  
Sakura groggily woke up wondering who the hell yells that loud in the morning.   
  
"WAKE UP! WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US!!"  
  
"[That was a rhetorical question.]" She thought to herself. "[Who else would   
show enthusiasm this early in the morning.. Deis.]"   
  
She sat up browsing a little in the small room that she and Chaos was staying   
at, Chaos, proving his amazing sleeping skill was still asleep. Sakura sighed,   
Chaos could sleep through an earthquake if the opportunity calls.   
  
"WAKE UP!!" She yelled in his ear. Chaos gave a loud dragon like shriek. He woke   
up immediately after that, rubbing his ears in pain. "What did you do that   
for??" He asked annoyed.   
  
Sakura looked at him equally as annoyed. "If you don't sleep as if you were DEAD   
I wouldn't have to DO that."  
  
Chaos growled, he was getting downright annoyed by the ways that she would wake   
him up. What was funny it didn't really annoy him very much until today.   
  
"Get up already, it's time for Tomoyo-chan's test."   
  
* * *  
  
The group was all seated in a different room this time. It was a lot smaller   
than the kitchen they were in. Instead of dimly light, the room seemed to shine   
as in broad daylight. Deis motioned Tomoyo to sit in front of her.  
  
Tomoyo did as instructed; she sat face to face with the Naga.   
  
"Okay, Tomoyo, my test would be a little different from the Wind Oracles." Deis   
explained. "I'm not going to challenge you to a duel or anything like that for   
if I did most likely all of you together wouldn't be able to beat me." She   
chuckled.   
  
"[Is this lady for real?]" Sakura thought to herself. "[I don't care how   
powerful she thinks she is, but thinking that ALL of us can't take her is just   
plain insane.]"   
  
Tomoyo was thinking the same thing, she didn't want to prove that the snake   
woman was wrong at least not now, she had a test to pass and she was determined   
to pass it.   
  
"I don't like violence so instead, we will have test your wits." Deis explained.   
"I will give you magical puzzles that you must solve, take your time since one   
mistake and you might fail the test."   
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath, she didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but   
it was too late now. She gave the snake lady a slight nod.   
  
In a burst of flame a field appeared, various symbols and runes surrounded to   
playing field.   
  
"Rule number one.." Deis announced. "You can only use magic, if you use anything   
but magic, then you will be disqualified."   
  
Chaos gave Sakura a worried look; Sakura fully understood this look. "What's   
wrong?" She whispered.   
  
"Do you think Tomoyo-san can borrow my services for one day?" Chaos asked.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Familiars are allowed to help out in test, no one other." He started.   
  
"But would Deis allow it?"   
  
"I think she wouldn't mind, but I do need your permission first."   
  
"What do you think?" Sakura sneered. "She's my best friend, any help I could   
provide I would be more than glad to do for her."  
  
"Very well."   
  
Deis continued her rules. "Rule number two, no outside interference, which   
means.."   
  
"Lady Deis, I have a request.." Chaos butted in.  
  
Deis looked slightly annoyed. "What is it?"   
  
"My mistress have already allowed me to serve under Tomoyo-san for today, so   
for this trial I would like to help her as her familiar." Chaos said giving a   
bow.  
  
"You know, for a familiar your very nosy." Deis spat.   
  
"That is not for you to judge, and you know that well, Lady Deis." Chaos   
responded calmly.   
  
"Fine, you have my permission to aid her, but be warned, just because we know   
each other doesn't mean that I will hold back any." Deis announced.   
  
Chaos smiled like he expected that. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He   
replied.   
  
"Second rule.." Deis said. "No outside help with the exception of your   
familiar."   
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Thanks for offering your help." She whispered to Chaos.   
  
"No problem."   
  
Deis raised her hands "Other than that I can't think of anything else, are you   
still willing to take this challenge?" She asked.  
  
Tomoyo gave a sigh, what was she fighting for? That's right, her friends and   
what she believes in. "Yes, I'm sure."   
  
Deis chuckled. "Good, I will have it no other way."  
  
Deis snapped her fingers together and four orbs came up they were formed in a   
diamond shape. "First test, I want you to move these into a straight line."   
  
Tomoyo gave a sigh of relief how hard was that going to be?   
  
"However, there are certain rules I want you to follow." The snake lady added.  
  
"[There's always a catch.]" Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
"You may only move one to a place if and only if the orb you moved is touching   
two other orbs." Deis explain.  
  
"[Okay, maybe moving things into a straight line IS hard.]" She thought to   
herself as she started moving the orbs.   
  
Deis stood there watching, eyes tingling with interest. "[Chaos been helpful   
throughout history, but he seems to be changing. This is an interesting   
development. I'm going to have to keep an eye out for him.]"  
  
Tomoyo stood there baffled.. moving an orb for the nth time.   
  
"Patience, Tomoyo-san. You're going in circles you know." Chaos suggested.   
  
"I know that!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I just can't figure it out!"   
  
"Don't get frustrated, that will just get you further from your answer." Chaos   
warned. "Remember the hardest answers are usually the most obvious."   
  
Tomoyo sighed. "The most obvious.." She backed away a little.  
  
Chaos looked at the puzzle, the answer to it was just so obvious, at least to   
him, but the problem was that the obvious is the most overlooked: This seems to   
be the case.   
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and started to envision the puzzle in her mind. The four   
orbs popped into her mind as she began to move them around mentally.   
  
She reopened her eyes. "You almost got me on this one, Deis, but.." She stopped   
smiled, then with a flash completed the puzzle in no time.  
  
Deis nodded. "Very good, now.." She snapped her fingers together, the orbs   
disappeared, and a huge board appeared.   
  
"Now for the second test." Deis announced. "Finish this maze." As the words   
faded so did Deis, and the area was suddenly transformed into a huge maze.  
  
"Gold shatters wood, wood drains the waters, water splutters the fires, fire   
scorches the earth, earth buries gold." Her voice echoed throughout the maze.   
  
"Was that supposed to be a hint?" Tomoyo whispered.   
  
"If I know Deis well, yes, it was a hint." Chaos responded.   
  
"What does it mean?" Tomoyo asked. "Besides the obvious."   
  
"I wouldn't know, but it would be wise to keep it in mind." Chaos responded.   
"Deis doesn't give anything you don't need."   
  
"The trick about mazes is to pick a wall and follow it right?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"If it's a normal maze, yes, however I wouldn't put it past Deis to make a   
magical maze, this maze might change anytime, anyplace, so it's best keep on   
your toes. Be prepared for anything."  
  
"Right." Tomoyo replied.   
  
Tomoyo started to walk, being as careful as she could..  
  
The duo walked past a few twist and turns, not too much out of the normal. Then,   
they came to a door, the symbol 'Fire' was on it.  
  
"Well, I guess that answers the question about what that clue meant." Tomoyo   
said, twisting the knob..  
  
Unfortunately, the door was locked, and there was no keyhole in the knob, or   
anywhere on the door, Tomoyo discovered.   
  
"How are we supposed to open this door?" Tomoyo asked. "There's nothing to open   
it with."   
  
"I don't think blasting the door will help any either, do you remember the   
clue, Tomoyo-san?"   
  
"Water puts out the fires?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo-san." Chaos responded. "Water element should be like second   
nature for you."   
  
"Second nature, you make it sound easy." Tomoyo said under her breath. She   
concentrated and held her hands out; the air became moist around her hands.   
  
Chaos smiled, Tomoyo went from knowing almost nothing about magic, to being a   
intermediate at it. The thought of her potential, and then Sakura's potential   
"[Gosh, I must be getting too old for this.]" he laughed to himself, remembering   
what Nina once told him.  
  
"When it comes to shadow, dark and time magic, your chaotic magic will always be   
better than anyone else."   
  
That didn't really make him feel better, actually, that made him worry more.   
Chaos quickly banished the thought as Tomoyo succeeded in opening the door.   
  
The door creaked as it opened up, Deis must have done that on purpose, no one is   
going to make Tomoyo believe that some maze made out of magic is going to have   
doors that creak.  
  
The temperature suddenly shot up, as they went in. This was getting a little too   
weird, even for a magical maze. When Chaos said that don't count on a simple   
maze, he wasn't kidding.  
  
"Is it only me or this is one sick joke." Tomoyo asked to no one in paticular.  
  
"When it comes to Deis, everything is one big joke.." Chaos replied.   
  
"Yea, like you're any better, Chaos." Tomoyo teased.  
  
Chaos made a fake frown. "And here I thought I had a good sense of humor."  
  
That of course made Tomoyo chuckle a little. They both continued on the hot   
path.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if something came out of nowhere and attacked us."   
Tomoyo said.   
  
Right when Tomoyo finished saying that, a pillar of fire came flying toward   
them, Chaos quickly pushed Tomoyo out of the way.. as the fire burned besides   
them.  
  
"You were saying?" Chaos grumbled.   
  
"Me and my big mouth." Tomoyo said. "I thought Deis doesn't like fighting."   
Tomoyo took her fan out of nowhere and flipped it open.  
  
"Remember the part when you said that Deis has a really bad taste in humor?"   
Chaos asked.  
  
Tomoyo blocked an incoming fireball. "I didn't think she was this crazy!"   
  
"You haven't seen anything yet! That woman's a nut case." Chaos replied   
reflecting off some debris that came flying toward him because of the battle.  
  
"Why aren't you helping?" Tomoyo asked while she gave the fire beast a good hit   
on the back.  
  
"You seem to like you're doing very well, so I don't see why I would need to   
help."   
  
Tomoyo quickly dodged another wave of fire, before the beast could do anything   
else she drove an sharp piece of magic made ice into it. The beast howled in   
pain then vanished leaving an orb of fire.  
  
Tomoyo picked the orb up "What do you suppose this is for?" she asked as she   
continued.   
  
Chaos shrugged, "As I said, Deis is highly unpredictable, so we should keep it,   
I'm sure we have to use it somewhere."   
  
"Uh, yea." Tomoyo replied.   
  
The maze itself wasn't really hard for now, Tomoyo wasn't really getting lost   
however, that just made her worry more than anything else.   
  
Soon they reached another door.   
  
"What is up with Deis and doors?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
Chaos shrugged.   
  
The door was very much like the previous one, no knob, no keyhole, but locked.   
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, this wasn't very funny at all, the symbol on the door   
was the symbol of 'earth'.   
  
"I don't know any fire magic, give me a hand Chaos?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
Chaos nodded, he tapped the door gently and the door opened with a loud bang.  
  
"How did you do that?" Tomoyo asked as they walked.   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"You didn't even use fire magic and the door slammed open."   
  
"A little trick I learned." Chaos replied.   
  
"Hmmph."   
  
Tomoyo looked around, when she was pretty sure that there were no stalkers, she   
gave a signal for Chaos to follow.  
  
After another few twists and turns they reached a huge mirror, puzzled, she   
walked in front of it.  
  
"It's a mirror." Tomoyo said.   
  
Chaos sweat dropped. "Yea, it's a mirror."   
  
"Wonder if it's another clue." Tomoyo asked to no one in paticular.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was."   
  
Tomoyo stood up to the mirror staring at her reflection, she stuck out a hand.  
  
"Wait! Tomoyo-san don't!!" Chaos boomed as if he suddenly realized something.  
  
Too late Tomoyo already touched the mirror, the mirror rippled as it stepped out   
of the mirror.   
  
"touch that mirror." Chaos finished.   
  
Tomoyo stared at her double for a long time, they were basically identical, the   
'real Tomoyo' raised her right hand, while the 'fake Tomoyo' raised her left.   
  
"This isn't good, this isn't good at all." Chaos grumbled.   
  
End of part 1 of Chapter 22.   
  
A/N: Whew! I been away for HOW long? Well, I wasn't dead, just busy, sorry about   
the late update, I'll try to update it more often in the future. Anyways, if you   
have any question, comments or anything; please e-mail me at   
dragonofkhaos@yahoo.com. Thanks!!  
  
  



End file.
